Bajo la luz de las estrellas
by abiinfinito
Summary: Últimamente Bowser ha tenido sus pensamientos girando alrededor de Mario, la forma en la que su pequeño cuerpo es iluminado por el resplandor de las estrellas y como su rostro se transforma en una sonrisa desafiante con mayor frecuencia en sus batallas, pero eso no quiere decir que se esté enamorando del héroe, ¿verdad? Porque es totalmente inadecuado, ¿verdad?
1. Introducción

**Sipnosis:**

Últimamente Bowser ha tenido sus pensamientos girando alrededor de Mario, la forma en la que su pequeño cuerpo es iluminado por el resplandor de las estrellas y como su rostro se transforma en una sonrisa desafiante con mayor frecuencia en sus batallas, pero eso no quiere decir que se esté enamorando del héroe, ¿verdad? Porque es totalmente inadecuado el amor entre el malvado tirano antropomórfico y el valiente héroe de mundos, ¿verdad?

Niegue o no niegue esos pensamientos, nada salva a Bowser de un destino indescifrable cuando es maldecido por magia ancestral, causando que se transforme en un Khooman: un extinto ser mitad koopa mitad humano. Repudiando con todo su ser su nueva naturaleza, decide embarrancarse en una nueva aventura, a regañadientes con su peor enemigo (y para nada pequeño flechazo), ¿pero podrá el deber imponerse por encima de la atracción entre ambos seres, que creyeron toda su vida estar en bandos completamente opuesto? ¿Qué pasa cuando el mundo no es totalmente en blanco y negro?

**Hola gente de Internet!**

**Este es mi primer fanfiction, y todos creerán que podría pedir "hay por favor no sean duros conmigo." **

**En realidad sean sinceros, comentando o apoyando esta pequeña historia en construcción.**


	2. Una aclaración muy fastidiosa

**Bien, unas cosas antes que nada:**

\- La siguiente historia contiene contenido con una pareja homosexual (Yaoi, chicoXchicho, Slash entre otros) si no eres fanático de este tipo de historia te pido amablemente que abandones su lectura.

\- La siguiente historia tendrá dos tipos de capítulos: los de contenido normal, ubicados en la historia principal y los _relatos del pasado_. Este ultimo tendrá anécdotas de los personajes -no siempre relacionados con la historia principal- pero de importancia si quieres conocer su trasfondo. ¿Quieres saber la historia detrás de algunas decisiones repentinas de nuestros personajes? ¡Relatos del pasado es la respuesta!

\- Esta historia sera dividida en _arcos_, pero solo se mostraran sus nombres al final de un capitulo (si no me comprendieron, pronto lo harán).

**Haber gente, una ultima vez:**

Los personajes de Nintendo no me pertenecen, solo los tomo "prestados" - si es que es la palabra adecuada- la historia sin embargo es totalmente mía.

**Sin nada mas que agregar, comencemos...**


	3. Bella y Bestia

_—Bella —le dijo el monstruo—, ¿permitirías que te mirase mientras comes?_

_—Tú eres el dueño de esta casa —respondió la Bella, temblando._

_—No —dijo la Bestia—, no hay aquí otra dueña que tú. Si te molestara no tendrías más que pedirme que me fuese, y me marcharía enseguida. Pero dime: ¿no es cierto que me encuentras muy feo?_

_—Así es —dijo la Bella—, pues no sé mentir; pero en cambio creo que eres muy bueno._

_—Tienes razón —dijo el monstruo—, aun cuando yo no pueda juzgar mi fealdad, pues no soy más que una bestia._

_—No se es una bestia —respondió la Bella— cuando uno admite que es incapaz de juzgar sobre algo. Los necios no lo admitirían._

_—Come, pues —le dijo el monstruo—, y trata de pasarlo bien en tu casa, que todo cuanto hay aquí te pertenece, y me apenaría mucho que no estuvieses contenta._

_—Eres muy bondadoso —respondió la Bella—. Te aseguro que tu buen corazón me hace feliz. Cuando pienso en ello no me pareces tan feo._

_—¡Oh, señora —dijo la Bestia—, tengo un buen corazón, pero no soy más que una bestia!_

_—Hay muchos hombres más bestiales que tú —dijo la Bella—, y mejor te quiero con tu figura, que a otros que tienen figura de hombre y un corazón corrupto, ingrato, burlón y falso._

_La Belle et la Bête. Jeanne Marie Leprince de Beaumont, 1756._


	4. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I****: maldecido. **

_Humanos y Koopas. Tratados por muchos como desiguales, frio y calor, vida y muerte. Cuando en realidad, son fuerzas magnéticas incapaces de alejarse por largos periodos de tiempo. Nosotros los Koopas al ser una especie amante de los conflictos no podemos alejarnos por mucho tiempo de los problemas, ¿y qué mejor problema puede traer, la pelea entre un caballero y un dragón?_

_\- Koori Koopa, primera caballera perteneciente a la tropa élite del Rey Bowser Koopa._

Muchas cosas habían transcurrido desde entonces, específicamente, desde que el malvado Rey de Koopas intentó forzar una unión conyugal con la querida Princesa Peach Toastools, resultando en (para nada novedoso, pero sí satisfactorio) la frustración de sus planes por parte del famoso héroe de galaxias: Mario, anteriormente conocido como Jumpam y apodado por muchos "Super Mario" actualmente. Para los habitantes de ambos reinos la rutina retomaba la normalidad una vez que El _Odissey _regresó a los dominios de los hongos hondeando banderas de victoria, pero en realidad, solo era maquillaje.

Maquillaje, una farsa para mejor palabras. Si bien las semanas siguientes los Toads estuvieron ocupados reconstruyendo el castillo de su soberana después de un desafortunado acontecimiento, muchos no pudieron evitar notar que algo había cambiado. Incluso Luigi, que tuvo que sumergirse en sus propios problemas cuando sus amigos fueron secuestrados en un lujoso hotel de aparente carencia de fantasmas, no pudo pasar por alto que al final de la aventura espectral al abrazar a Peach, Mario no lo hizo con el mismo esmero y cariño con el que solía mostrar. Se dijo que era solo paranoia suya, que en realidad su hermano estaba bien, en su inocencia no imaginó que Mario estaba batallando con nuevos demonios.

Eh aquí lo que aconteció desde la gran aventura: tras ser salvado por Luigi de las garras del Rey Boo -por tercera vez- Mario decidió embarcarse en una aventura en solitario, una privada, eran las palabras que utilizó cuando Luigi le bombardeó con preguntas. Mario había sido firme en no llevar a Luigi o a Cappy, asegurando que necesitaba tiempo para si mismo, que no se preocuparan, que no tardaría en volver. Fue así como partió en el Odissey, hondeando su sombrero en señal de despedida, le lanzó a su hermano una sonrisa que intentó ser reconfortante, pero su intento fue inútil. Eran gemelos, Luigi no necesitaba tener el poder de leer mentes para saber que algo le inquietaba a Mario, deseaba que cuando su hermano regresara tuviera la fortaleza para contarle sus problemas.

Luego estaba Peach, que en realidad parecía ser la menos afectada. Peach siempre mantenía su porte noble y cariñoso a pesar del transcurrir de los años, aun observaba al mirarla a la joven princesa que conoció, la que apenas podía ocupar adecuadamente el trono con su pequeño cuerpo. La inquietud surgía cuando él, sus amigos eh incluso servidumbre y ciudadanos debatían como fue la pelea final entre Mario y Bowser. En anteriores aventuras, Peach narraba aliviada y feliz como Bowser cayó tras un gran enfrentamiento, pero en esta ocasión la princesa solo se encogía de hombros, mirando al suelo con una sonrisa neutra. Con sonrisa neutra quería decir que su boquita en forma de corazón se encontraba estática, nada curveada, como una estatua. También había dedicado su tiempo libre a fortalecer su magia, anteriormente usada solo como último recurso, alegando que la próxima vez que Bowser intentara arrastrarla a una capilla estaría lista.

Y no es que resultara malo que Peach finalmente estuviera dedicando su cuerpo y mente para fortalecerse, pero resultaría necesario si, bueno, Bowser no se hubiera recluido en su castillo desde el fracaso de su boda. Junto a la pequeña aventura de Mario, la ausencia de naves del ejército de Bowser y de sus secuaces en el reino resultaba inusual, casi alarmante. Los ciudadanos comenzaban a inquietarse, los reinos vecinos comenzaban a inquietarse: el silencio de Bowser solo significaba que estaba tramando algo terrible, algo que podría superar su intento de rediseñar la galaxia, o de forzar a una mujer inocente en matrimonio. Luigi también se encontraba inquieto, si Bowser daba el gran golpe mientras Mario aún se encontraba en su aventura privada, ¿entonces él sería la barrera que separaría al Reino de los Hongos de la tiranía? ¡Mamma mia!

Pues bien, Bowser estaba planeando algo grande, pero por primera vez en ocho años, no estaba relacionado directamente con la soberana rubia de los dominios de los toads…

(….)

_Todo comenzó_

_Con un error nada común_…

**Ruinas del Templo Flambo- en donde los Koopa han enterrado sus más oscuros secretos por generaciones.**

La entrada a la cámara se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar a un cauteloso Bowser. El rey entrecerró los ojos hacia la enorme cámara que se encontraba debajo de sus dominios por más de, bueno, desconocía desde hace cuánto sus ancestros construyeron estas catacumbas, o como lograron llevar el secreto a la tumba sin que un rumor se halla esparcido, Bowser tenía que agradecer el tiempo ridículamente largo que le tomó descubrir su ubicación: definitivamente robar esos codex del Reino de las Cataratas fue uno de sus mejores movimientos hasta la fecha.

"Valla valla." dio un largo silbido dejando volar virutas de fuego, las chispas iluminaron efímeramente el camino inundado de polvo milenario. Pudo observar rastros de escombros, columnas de piedra partidas a la mitad, como si alguien realmente cabreado las haya usado como saco de boxeo. Bowser dio un paso, recordando que templos antiguos como estos solían tener trampas para darles la bienvenida a los intrusos. "¿Hay algo que nos pueda ser de utilidad ahora?"

Ludwing, el mayor de los niños que acogió hace mucho tiempo (mejor conocido como los Koopalings) viró los ojos antes de volver su atención a los pergaminos. El cuidado de Ludwing en mantener el orden y el control resultaba adecuado para la expedición, Bowser probablemente hubiera enloquecido si el trabajo haya sido para Lemmy o Larry.

"No continúes caminando al menos que quieras convertirte en sopa de tortuga." dijo Ludwing, mirando de reojo como los movimientos de su rey se detuvieron en seco. Volvió su atención al papiro, traduciendo a gran velocidad. "Ah decir verdad no hay nada escrito sobre trampas a partir de ahora."

"¿En serio? Después de haber dejado esa cámara llena de púas permíteme dudar." gruñó Bowser, girando su cuerpo para que Ludwing pudiera apreciar su rostro de incredulidad. El rey ha cambiado físicamente desde hace un mes, observó en silencio Ludwing, se nota actualmente más determinado en conseguir sus objetivos, si es que era posible. "No voy a ser recordado como el rey que murió empalado por un dispositivo medieval."

Detrás de ellos y esposado, Koolorado, quien solo se encontraba junto a ellos por ser un reconocido arqueólogo/cazador de tesoros intentó mirar por encima del hombro de Ludwing, en los ojos del Koopa podía observarse una excitación que solo crecía al observar la sombra de objetos empolvados dentro de la cámara.

"¡No puedo creer que finalmente haya sido encontrado!" jadeada, incapaz de contener su incredulidad. El Koopa se movía frenéticamente. "¡Tal como el codex indicó, el Templo Flambo no es una leyenda urbana después de todo! ¡Y fue descubierto por mí, oh estrellas!"

La mirada que Ludwing y Bowser compartieron coincidía perfectamente en una cosa: "¿Por qué tuvimos que traer a este loco? Solo ha sido una carga en todo el camino." indicó Ludwing, claramente refiriéndose a como han tenido que arrastrar el triste caparazón de Koolorado para evitar que muriera en una trampa.

"Sabe leer jeroglíficos, como te has podido dar cuenta, su minúsculo cerebro al menos sirve para eso." Bowser indicó, rodando los ojos al escuchar la excitación irritable de Koolorado agrandarse. "A ver, ¿puedes confirmar las palabras de Ludwing?"

"¿Uh? ¡Oh por supuesto!" saltó Koolorado, aferrándose a su chaqueta de cuero viejo. En la cámara la temperatura era la de un cadáver, ni siquiera Bowser que era de piel gruesa se salvaba de sus efectos. "Es casi seguro que no halla trampas a este nivel: los Khoman consideraban estos niveles lugar de oración, resultaría irrespetuoso construir trampas aquí."

"¿Dioses? ¿Dices que esos seres creían en divinidades como los humanos?" Bowser hizo una mueca, cada nueva información que adquiría sobre los Khoman resultaba una patada a sus viseras.

"¡Lo sé! ¿No es grandioso?" Koolorado saltó, poco a poco descendiendo por las escaleras talladas en piedra. "Poco se conoce de esta habilidad que los ancestros de Su Majestad que modificaba su ADN, hasta donde se ah escavado los primeros reyes y reinas contaban de su apariencia Khoman para pasar inadvertidos entre las multitudes."

"Si Koolorado, conocemos la historia de cómo los antiguos reyes lograron sobrevivir a base de ocultarse como ratas." la voz de Ludwing estaba cargada de asco; compartía la repulsión de Bowser con respecto a esa polémica habilidad. "¿Entonces este templo tiene el mismo tiempo que la extinción del ultimo individuo en tener el poder de transformarse? Entonces…"

"Tiene más de quinientos años." completó Bowser, frunciendo el ceño.

Por supuesto, la reacción de Kooper, que se dedicaba a desentrañar los secretos que todos ocultaban debajo de la alfombra era lógica, pero también aislada. Dudaba que todas las tribus que conformaban su reino vieran con buenos ojos este tipo de secreto que ocultaba la familia real, después de todo, la mayoría de estos fueron expulsados de sus tierras de origen por los humanos que gobernaban. Cabe mirar como reaccionaba un goomba o un cheep cheep cuando detectaban a un humano cerca. Bowser también compartía ese sentimiento de irritabilidad, por eso aún le resultaba ilógico pensar en una época en donde era normal que un Koopa pudiera alterar su ADN para aparentar ser humano.

Una vez que pusiera patas arriba este templo en busca de las _piezas_, les haría un favor a todos al hacerlo volar en pedazos. Había secretos que debían mantenerse como eran, secretos. Actualmente lidiaba con rumores entre sus tropas que crecían como un incendio forestal, insinuaciones en masa sobre como el tirano rey parece haberse vuelto un blando de la noche a la mañana, la revelación de esto sería la cereza del pastel.

¿Entonces podría alguien recordarle porque estaba aquí?

Caminó a tropezones, pues en el suelo variados objetos en el suelo con el cual su cola se tropezaba cada cierto tiempo, Bowser lanzó llamaradas a los apliques extinguidos reviviendo la cámara en luz. Las paredes estaban hechas de oro, algo que no le sorprendió inmediatamente pues ubicaba la construcción del Templo de Flambas en una época de prosperidad económica, sus gruesas cejas se elevaron en incredulidad sin embargo al observar figuras alargadas puestas en fila en ciertas ubicaciones estratégicas, dando la sensación que era observado por las estatuas. Parecían ser de arcilla, temía que al acercarse a inspeccionarlas activara una trampa, a cierta distancia pudo identificarla como los extintos Khoomans.

Apenas podía identificar cuando comenzaban su lado humano o cuando terminaban su lado koopa, era un enredo genético que le provocaba migraña. Hay estaba la cola, escamosa y larga, también los cuernos y algunos se encontraban en pose de ataque, mostrando colmillos. Pero luego todo era interrumpido por un rostro humano, cabello y vello facial abundante, piel sin escamas y cuerpos más pequeños y delgados. Cada vez que trataba de imaginar porque los antiguos humanos confiaban más en un Khooman que en un Koopa –que en realidad era casi lo mismo- llegaba a callejones sin salida, lo cual le irritaba.

"Esto es raro, ¿Cómo es que se desapareció esta habilidad?" inquirió Ludwing, mirando atentamente a la figura femenina de una Khoman tallada en una columna caída.

Koolorado meneó su rostro, saliendo del estupor producto de la observación de gemas preciosas incrustadas en los pechos de los soldados de arcilla.

"Uh, fue mucho antes de que el abuelo de Su Majestad naciera" comenzó Koolorado retorciendo su bigote canoso con su mano, en señal de meditación. "Al parecer la reina de esa época descubrió que algunos de los suyos aun usaban esa habilidad con fines… Pocos ortodoxos, poco aceptables para esa época."

"Por favor dime que causaron masacres cuando te refieres a fines ortodoxos." porque eso sería lo ortodoxo para su familia. Koolorado negó.

"Primos lejanos usaron su habilidad para establecerse en territorios gobernados por humanos, la reina enfurecida protagonizó una cruzada para purgar la tierra de esta habilidad. Luego, desconozco como, logró que sus descendientes estuvieran _libres_ de la habilidad" Bowser miró fijamente el techo, en donde una abertura permitía la entrada de un poco de luz solar. Era una buena señal; podrían escapar mediante el uso de la fuerza bruta si llegaran a complicarse las cosas. "Algunos creían que para que un Koopa pudiera transformarse en Khooman primero debían realizar una especie de ritual, hechizo o recibir una intervención mágica."

Si Bowser fuera una criatura con vello, este se hubiera erizado. Miró con expresión neutra a Ludwing, quien asintió distraídamente. Se encontraban sus pensamientos en la misma dirección. Koolorado no percibió el intercambio de información, su atención estaba enfocada en un altar en el fondo de la habitación, en donde ligeros rayos del sol le acariciaban. Bowser caminó hasta Ludwing, notando que sus manos estaban juntas. Pocas veces tenía el placer de ver al chico angustiado.

En el altar había marcas de polvo en donde se posaban tres piezas, grandes como cofres.

"Desearía no ser el que te lo dijera, pero es momento de que admitas que tuve razón." gruñó Bowser, para después descansar su garra en hombro de Ludwing. El chico asintió, su mano fue a sus ojos simulando que tierra había entrado en ellos, Bowser fingió creerle.

"Aún no sabemos si ella está detrás de todo esto." aseguró Ludwing, pero su voz sonaba insegura." Hasta donde sabemos, tu fuente estuvo acertada parcialmente. Las piezas estuvieron aquí, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, puede que ella…

"No." Bowser viró los ojos. "No llegaste a conocerla tanto como yo, ella sería capaz de sortear los peligros de un templo con tal de tener la razón, créeme, Clawdia lo haría."

La simple mención del nombre de la mujer provocó una serie de emociones en los ojos de ambos. Bowser, acostumbrado a que personas cercanas a él le recuerden uno de sus más grandes errores en la historia de su reinado no mostró más que irritabilidad, una emoción muy recurrente en él. Casi se sintió culpable al presenciar como los hombros de Ludwing se hundieron ante su mención, el chico aun le faltaba mucho por crecer, algún día entendería la necesidad de dejar el pasado en el pasado antes de que este cobrara su _presente_. Una tos detrás de ellos les sacó de su pequeña burbuja, Koolorado casi se escabulle dentro de su caparazón al estar bajo el foco de ambos Koopas.

"Sera mejor que sea algo bueno…" comenzó Bowser, enviando escalofríos por el cuerpo de Koolorado.

"N-no no mi señor, Su Majestad." tartamudeó, señalando al altar en donde segundos antes su atención estaba enfocada. "Tiene que ver esto, solo pensaba que era de importancia…"

Bowser arqueó una ceja, tomando el consejo de su subordinado. Al acercarse al altar no notó nada más que una superficie de piedra, liza y llena de polvo. Sea lo que sea que se encontraba reposando dejaron una gran huella de polvo al ser removidos, por sus tamaños y las formas de las huellas parecía ser algo grande, como una caja. Muchos toads eh incluso miembros de su ejército lo llamarían un idiota con más musculo que cerebro, ridículo estereotipo, era lo suficientemente inteligente para deducir que por la posición del altar más de un objeto de importancia indudable se encontraban ahí.

Y que alguien lo suficientemente valiente –o imbécil- los mantuvo ahí, ¿Por qué ella arrastraría los objetos hasta este lugar abandonado por el poder de las estrellas? Si antes tenía sus dudas, estas se volvieron polvo cuando su pie pisó accidentalmente algo de forma circular, al mirarlo tragó saliva. Era un anillo de plata, lo suficientemente grande para que un humano lo usara como brazalete, en la superficie tallada con delicadeza palabras en latín se encontraban. El latín, según ella, era el lenguaje de las declaraciones de amor. Bowser apretó el anillo con tanta fuerza que no comprendía porque no se dobló como papel.

"Derriben este lugar." murmuró, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie le escuchara. Podía casi sentir su perfume en el aire, apestando, podía escucharla reírse de su ingenuidad. En un arrebato activó uno de sus brazaletes, comunicándose con Kamek. "Me escuchaste, ¡quiero que vuelen este lugar!"

La voz de Kamek se escuchó detrás de un resoplido.

"Es ella, ¿cierto?" tras un silencio en donde se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Bowser, añadió. "La primera vez que tienes razón en algo, y tiene que ser en esto."

"¡Solo borra este lugar de mi territorio! ¡¿Entendido?!" exclamó, sintiendo sus mejillas hervir. "Ella mantuvo las piezas aquí, seguramente como refugio temporal. Quiero saber dónde ella se encuentra, quiero que registren cada pueblo y ciudad alrededor de las ruinas en su búsqueda, ¡Clawdia Koopa no volverá a escapar de mis garras con esas piezas!"

"No tienes por qué gritar niño." el gruñido que lanzó Bowser apenas alteró los nervios de Kamek, ventajas de haber criado a ese arbusto de zarzamoras espinoso que llamaba amo. "Voy a tele transportarlos, quédense quietos mientras realizo el hechizo."

Koolorado intentó acercársele, evidentemente espantado ante la idea de destruir lo que queda de los Khooman, pero Ludwing le sostuvo de la cola con un gesto burlón.

"¡No lo haga! ¡Destruir templos centenarios podría traer catastróficas consecuencias!" exclamó, pero su voz se volvió un murmullo cuando un arcoíris cayó sobre ellos, esfumándolos de la cámara en segundos.

Bowser miró el lugar en donde se encontraban con su mejor expresión de neutralidad.

"Ya estoy lidiando con consecuencias catastróficas". gruñó, volviendo hablar a través de su brazalete. "Kamek, espero que los detonadores estén en sus lugares."

"Tal como ordeno, solo debo preparar otro hechizo…"

Bowser arqueó una ceja, la transmisión de había cortado repentinamente, ¿acaso era posible que la señal no alcanzara bajo la superficie terrestre? Imposible, hace segundos la comunicación era estable, ¿Qué la había interrumpido? Sus garras se extendieron delante de él en pose de batalla, era el momento en el que él atravesaba el lugar de un salto, lanzándole una mirada que equilibraba el desafío con la nobleza, una mirada que comenzaba hacer constante en sus sueños. No, sus espías le han informado que aun se encontraba fuera del Reino de los Hongos, sea lo que sea que haya bloqueado la comunicación no era un truco de su némesis.

"Has sido un chico predecible." esa voz detrás de él hizo que saltara, para después ciegamente lanzar una llamarada de fuego. La bola la atravesó, su cuerpo incorpóreo comenzó a emitir una risa que en otros tiempos pudo haber sido encantadora. "Un chico tonto y predecible, no has cambiado después de tantos años…y ahora, un chico que lo pagara caro".

Bowser le plantó cara. Debió suponer que el anillo tenía otro propósito aparte de cabrearle, ahora que le observaba, más envejecida desde la última vez que se vieron, lo _entendió_.

"Te encontraré Clawdia, a ti y a lo que me robaste." le prometió al holograma, sintiendo que sus estribos se perdían con mayor velocidad al observar como sonreía, con sus afilados dientes blancos. "Juro por todas las estrellas que no descansaré en tu búsqueda, te cazaré y una vez que de contigo lamentaras él día que volviste al reino. Tendrás que dormir con un ojo abierto a partir de ahora."

"Y tan melodramático como siempre." se burló el holograma, batiendo sus largas pestañas." adelante querido, estoy ansiosa por otra pelea como en los viejos tiempos, pero mientras…- su rostro se ensombreció, al tiempo que el aura de arcoíris comenzaba a rodear a Bowser. El rey presintió algo terrible, pero era tarde para escapar de la amenaza de Clawdia. "Espero que te diviertas siendo un ser maldito por el resto de tu vida."

Apenas sintió los aguijones de magia perforando su cuerpo. La corriente eléctrica viajó por sus músculos con violencia, moldeándolos como plastilina, Bowser intentó gritar pero repentinamente estaba siendo elevado por el hechizo de Kamek, girando como un rombo sobre su propio eje mientras el dolor continuaba acentuándose en distintas zonas, como si estuviera siendo devorado por millones de insectos. Llevó sus garras a sus cuernos, sintiendo que se encogía, que su piel se transformaba en millones de partículas de luz. Quería que desapareciera, quería que se detuviera, intentaba ordenar que se detuviera…

"¡Alto! ¡Algo está mal!" de pronto escuchó una voz infantil, lo suficiente para no causarle inquietud. No, su hijo jamás sería un _enemigo_, necesitaba a su hijo… "¡Papá! ¡Deténganse!"

"¡Espera chico!" era la voz teñida de advertencia de Kamek, Bowser apenas podía diferenciar en qué dirección provenía. En el aire el hedor a azúcar quemada producto de la magia flotó sobre él causando que arrugara la nariz, ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Qué había sido esa luz? ¡Clawdia! ¡Le había tendido una trampa esa sucia arpía! "Oh estrellas, oh estrellas…"

Las voces de los Koopalings vinieron como un tren furioso para el terrible dolor de cabeza que comenzó a azotarle, con la potencia del disparo de una Bill Bala. A regañadientes abrió los ojos, encontrándose tendido en la superficie de madera del barco de batalla, rodeado de Koopalings con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, navegando desde el asombro, la incredulidad, el shock, alivio, terror…

Terror…

"¿¡Quién es él!?"

"¡Mira sus brazaletes! ¿no crees que realmente sea…?"

"¡Oh estrellas, que alguien le traiga algo para cubrirse!"

"¿Amo Bowser, realmente es usted?"

"¡Por supuesto que es él, Larry!"

"Esto no es divertido, en serio, nada divertido."

"¡Atrás, necesito examinarlo!" exclamó Kamek, al acercarse lo suficiente su reacción pudo haber sido cómica de haber estado de un humor mejor. Kamek frotó sus anteojos con su puño. "Y creer que consideraba la _anguila_ el ser más extraño que haya visto en mi vida." Kamek se acercó dócilmente con su mano extendida, como lo haría al estar frente a un perro callejero.

Bowser dio un manotazo, fue ese movimiento lo que le envolvió en un espiral de terror. Al principio no comprendía lo que observaba, pero luego distintos asaltos llegaron a su mente cuando diferenció una mano humana, hecha de piel y suave, en donde debería encontrarse la garra mortífera de un depredador. Él debió desmayarse, con vergüenza recordaría mas parte, porque en un momento estaba manejando los movimientos de esa mano humana y en el otro estrellando su rostro en la fría superficie de la aeronave.

(…)

Se presionó contra él, porque simplemente era egoísta y quería que fuera todo suyo.

Paseó su rostro por el pecho desnudo de Mario, deleitándose con los quejidos del pequeño cuerpo entre sus piernas cuando sus colmillos rozaron su tetilla izquierda, rosada y sensible como un chupete. Estrellas, ¿Qué era este calor tan abrasador, surrealista para pertenecer al mundo terrenal pero tan real para ser una simple ilusión? Provenía del cuerpo de su amante, quería enterrar sus dientes en su piel para poder sentirlo en todo su esplendor, quería ahogarse en el vapor que despedía sus poros.

Se sentía flotar en una nube, pero a la vez dentro de un volcán en actividad. Se sentía tan _mal_ pero tan _bien_ que la única cura era caer en la locura. Estrellas, ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué era este deseo? Las manos de Mario en su rostro, incitándole a observarle con sus profundos ojos llenos de calor, la sonrisa con dientes puntiagudos que le dirigió su némesis bastó para sacarle de su ensoñación.

Casi se sintió terrible de haber logrado escapar del sueño, casi. Bowser jadeó al abrir los ojos, aun observando los residuos de su perturbador sueño manifestarse en el mundo real, pero el espejismo del rostro sonrojado de Mario solo duró un par de segundos. Otro mal sueño, otro mal despertar, otra sensación de vacío que no podía explicar. El recuerdo de su sueño volvió con mayor nitidez, para su alivio era lo que antecedió al…encuentro con el Mario de sus sueños: el encuentro del Templo de Flambo, que no era más que una leyenda urbana que corría por los pasillos del castillo, el anillo programado de Clawdia, el ataque mágico y las miradas de estupor de los Koopalings y de Kamek. Diablos, había muchos detalles para ser un simple sueño, tendría que dejar de cenar pavo.

Le bastó dos minutos, que fue el tiempo requerido que tomó para quitarse la frazada que cubría su rostro, para comprender –con todo el dolor de su alma- que no había sido un sueño. Bowser miró abajo, directamente, encontrando montañas, colinas, terrenos y llanuras de piel bronceada como la arena. Su primer pensamiento lógico era que aún se encontraba soñando, que era un maldito sueño provocado por sus investigaciones alrededor de Clawdia Koopa, que ese cuerpo humano con vello rojizo y defectos existía en el rincón más oscuro de su mente, al igual que esa versión de Mario caliente y ansioso por besar. Su mano –humana- se dirigió a su mejilla –llena de piel desnuda, humana- para dar un pellizco tan fuerte que le hizo recordar a como su madre solía castigarlo cuando realmente metía la pata.

No era un sueño, era la desgraciada vida real. Dio un salto sorprendido por la vivides del dolor, siseando cuando el ardor de extendió por toda su mejilla roja. Maldición, maldita sea. Era un humano, se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, en realidad era un Khoman. Meneó la cabeza; ¿¡a quien le importaba lo que era!? ¡Había sido engañado por Clawdia, la mujer que creyó fuera de su vida desde hace nueve malditos años! A trompicones corrió hacia el enorme eh innecesario armario, al abrirlo de sopetón la imagen que le dirigió el espejo de cuerpo completo fue una que causó que sus piernas se doblaran, sin poder aguantar el peso muerto. Bowser no se derrumbaba tan fácil, pero realmente, de todos los peores castigos que pudieron haberle impuesto, jamás se imaginó…

De nuevo, desconocía cuando comenzaba su lado koopa y cuando terminaba su lado humano. No era su rostro el que observaba, ese perturbador rostro de ser humano de barbilla fina, mejillas ligeramente llenas, pómulos -¿¡pómulos!?- junto a una nariz ligeramente elevada, como un tobogán, salpicada por cicatrices antañas y otras recientes. Tenía labios finos, como de bebé, ligeramente húmedos por la saliva. Sus manos viajaron a su pecho, enroscando sus dedos en el vello, palpando la piel entre sus costillas y redondeando su ombligo, había escamas salpicadas en algunas áreas erógenas, áreas que no se atrevía a tocar sin sufrir espasmos. Miró los dedos de sus pies, pequeños y que al moverlos el terror embriagó su cerebro.

No, no iba a entrar en pánico. Era el Rey de los Koopa, ¡él jamás sería preso de un ataque de pánico! Pero estaba aterrado, de hecho, aterrado no le hacía honor. Dudaba que existiera palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo, pero tampoco dedicaría su preciado a tiempo a buscarla. Llevó sus manos a su cabello rojizo, frotándolo en busca de soluciones. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba una solución, necesitaba…

_Necesitaba_, admitió con el ceño fruncido, _apoyo_.

"No puedo creerlo." susurró Morton. Miró detrás de él a la larga fila hecha por sus hermanos, ansiosos por espiar a través de la abertura de la cerradura. Se quejó cuando Roy, con toda su fuerza bruta, lo lanzó lejos de la puerta.

"¿Qué no puedes creer? ¿El hecho de que después de tantos años Clawdia finalmente le de cara a Bowser, o que nuestro rey ha convertido un mito en realidad?" inquirió Roy, deslizando sus lentes de sol para poder observar la figura estática de Bowser. "Demonios, realmente parece una gallina corriendo en círculos."

Con un agraciado golpe de su cetro, Wendy empujó a Roy lejos de la cerradura. La chica observó con atención, alejándose con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Creo que no podré soportarlo por más tiempo, ¿Por qué nadie se ha tomado la molestia de vestirlo?"

"No sé si lo has notado querida hermana." bufó Ludwing, el único de los Koopaling que no parecía manifestar deseos de espiar al rey. "Pero estamos desnudos todo el tiempo."

"¡Pero míralo!" gimió Wendy, abanicándose su rostro. "¡Al menos que use un pantalón, técnicamente aun somos niños!"

"No es momento para tus dramas hermana." Roy gruñó, volviendo a cubrir sus ojos con sus lentes. "Puede que no sea el más adepto a la política, pero hasta yo sé que esto traerá terribles consecuencias."

El resto de los Koopaling les dirigió una mirada irritada.

"¿Tú crees?" inquirió Ludwing sarcásticamente, finalmente alejándose del grupo fisgón. Tenía órdenes estrictas de informar a Kamek cuando Bowser despertara, y donde el viejo estuviera Junior también se encontraría impaciente por noticias sobre su padre. Recordó los eventos que dieron lugar a la transformación de Bowser, el fuerte presentimiento de que los problemas solo estaban llegando le acompañó en todo el trayecto.

(…)

"Me resulta incomprensible, y no lo digo por mi supuesta falta de cordura" si el Rey Goomba tuviera manos, hubiera hecho comillas. Kamek viró los ojos mientras continuaba fortaleciendo el glamour impuesto sobre él. "Estoy seguro que el resto de mis camaradas opinan que resulta…"

"Termina esa frase goomba, y te perseguiré bajo los efectos de un Mega Champiñón." amenazó Junior, cruzándose de brazos para aparentar fortaleza. A través del espejo que conectaba el castillo con el del Rey Goomba pudo apreciar como este se mordía la lengua. "No me importan lo que ustedes opinen; juraron lealtad ciega a mi padre a cambio de refugio y hospitalidad, hemos cumplido con cada petición y acogido a sus habitantes de una forma que la Princesa Peach no ha hecho, ¡lo último que pueden hacer es preguntas!"

En otro espejo, uno con bordes violetas y decoración de telarañas, el Rey Boo resopló. Junior aguantó una maldición: el fantasma se había tornado cascarrabias desde su último encuentro con Luigi, dispuesto a volverse una bola de quejas que Bowser amenazó en incontables ocasiones detener a golpes, para después caer en cuenta de que estos solo le atravesarían.

"Príncipe, tu ineptitud en la política resulta ser tan grande como la cabeza de mi compañero" se burló ácidamente. "Bowser no puede simplemente darse un respiro de la batalla, como si estuviera finalizando un videojuego. Mis chicos desean vengarse del bigotudo verde y yo aún deseo un resplandeciente cuadro de Mario en mi alcoba." al mencionar esto su sonrisa se ensancho, Junior trató de no estremecerse. "Su padre no puede abandonarnos en estos momentos de necesidad, ¿no es así, compañeros?"

El resto de los espejos, llenos de virreyes, generales y comandantes de todas las especies apoyaron al rey de los boos. Junior le lanzó a Kamek una mirada de auxilio, recibiendo una mirada de aliento por parte del consejero de su padre.

"Todos tendrán su oportunidad de atacar el Reino de los Hongos a su debido momento." Junior buscó las palabras, se supone que para atender momentos como estos había sido entrenado desde los cinco años. "Pero comprendan que actualmente será imposible. Mi padre está lidiando con la búsqueda de una peligrosa criminal mientras ustedes llorones berrean." sus palabras obtuvieron las respuestas que buscaba; los personajes le miraron con atención, otros bajaron la cabeza apenados. "Su rey ha dedicado años de sudor y sangre para unificarlos en un gobierno justo, algo que Peach no les dio, esta desatendiendo su labor como predicador de conflictos para asegurar que el reino se encuentre a salvo de esta criminal, lo mejor que ustedes pueden hacer es contribuir en su labor."

"¿Cómo usted sugiere eso, príncipe?" inquirió el Rey Goomba. Junior rodó los ojos.

"¡Ustedes son el máximo mando del reino, ustedes piensen!" clamó Junior, mostrando sus pequeños dientes. "Vigilen las fronteras, fortalezcan la guardia, o simplemente dedíquense a algo mejor que alentar un conflicto bélico. Goomba, podrías estar mejorando a tus soldados –que se encuentran en el fondo de la escala del poder- en vez de estar reclamando por la ausencia del rey, y Boo ha perdido a tantos soldados en su reciente enfrentamiento que lanzarse a un nuevo ataque seria suicidio, ¿¡de verdad inútiles, ustedes ven la ausencia del rey como una desventaja!?" exclamó, respirando agitadamente. Kamek a un lado alzó una ceja. "A partir de ahora, y según las órdenes de mi padre, los Koopalings estarán al mando de las decisiones importantes del reino, antes de que cometan cualquier locura consulten con ellos. Príncipe Bowser Junior fuera." la reunión terminó, los espejos se tornaron trasparentes para alivio de Junior. Cansado el príncipe se arrastró a un sillón cercano, tendiéndose como peso muerto en su superficie.

Kamek se acercó, mirando con una expresión serena al chico, que en realidad significaba orgullo.

"Aceptable." alagó, bufando cuando Bowser le dirigió una mirada llena de júbilo. "No te creas la gran cosa niño, tu padre hubiera hecho que aceptaran sin replicar."

"¡Hey!" Junior replicó, inflando sus mejillas por la indignación. "Lo hice excelente para haber sido mi primera vez."

"Si eso ayuda a tu autoestima, de acuerdo." dijo Kamek dejando caer el glamour. La habitación cambió de la gigantesca sala de trono al estudio privado de Kamek, actualmente desordenado por montañas de libros tan viejos como el linaje koopa. "Ahora continúa leyendo, la solución a nuestros problemas debe encontrarse por aquí."

Murmurando Junior se sentó recto en el asiento, topando perezosamente el primer libro que sus garritas pudieron atrapar. Lo abrió de golpe, pero su atención no estaba enfocada en encontrar la solución a la dolencia de su padre. Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar, Kamek notó sus temblores desde su posición, detrás del atril.

"Niño, lo que padece tu padre no es mortal." dijo Kamek, luciendo incómodo. No era bueno, y había seis mocosos en algún rincón del castillo que lo confirmarían, en dar palabras de aliento— Solo ha adquirido una nueva forma de la cual, por alguna razón que aun desconozco, ha quedado estancado en ella. Todo es magia.

"Si solo es magia, ¿Por qué no puedes revertirla?"

Kamek parecía irritado: "Aunque me duela admitirlo no puedo darle pelea a las maldiciones provocadas por artefactos antiguos. Lo mejor que puede hacer tu padre es darle caza a Clawdia Koopa, mientras nosotros buscamos alternativas."

Si, Junior comprendía esa parte, no era la primera vez que Kamek le aseguraba que su padre viviría otro día más para atormentarlos. Tuvieron esa misma conversación en el barco, pero apresurada, debido a que se aseguró de que el resto de la tripulación no notara la nueva apariencia del rey tras rápidas ordenes de regresar al castillo. Temía en preguntar cómo sería la reacción de las tropas si llegaran a enterarse de la nueva forma de su padre, ¿podrían ser capaz de amotinarse?

"Entiendo eso." Junior acarició el borde de la página, sin saber cómo proceder. "Pero tengo otras dudas." El niño palmeó sus pequeños cuernos, como si las dudas le provocaran migraña.

"Resolver incógnitas es parte del trabajo de consejero." _y evitar que el idiota de tu padre nos mate a todos_, añadió en su mente. "Haber niño, dispara."

Junior dudó, realmente no quería decirlo en voz alta. Sus garritas se juntaron, inseguras de adonde dirigirse, finalmente el niño expulsó la pregunta atascada en su garganta.

"¿Es Clawdia Koopa mi mamá?"

"¡Chicos, Su Terrible Majestad ha despertado!" entró Ludwing sin tocar, enarcando sus finas cejas azules al observar el rostro estático de Kamek, con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su cien. "¿Interrumpo algo?"

Kamek meneó con firmeza el rostro, tomando su varita sin mirar atrás abandonó el estudio. Junior bajó la mirada, parte de él no se sorprendía por la forma en la que su pregunta fue ignorada. Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, era mejor que sus respuestas aun nadaran en la incógnita, con el pasar del tiempo comenzó a comprender que la cura podría ser peor que la enfermedad.

(…)

Bowser terminó de ajustarse las hombreras, sintiendo que volvía a recuperar parte de su peso. Se miró al espejo, esperanzado de que los ropajes de guerrero sirvieran para aligerar su preocupación. En parte lo hicieron, pero aún se encontraba ahí; aun observaba a un desconocido al mirarse al espejo. Dejó a un lado su caparazón para atar con manos temblorosas las correas de cuero sobre el traje negro, abrochándolas con una insignia en forma de su antiguo rostro. Volvió a contemplarse en el espejo, permitiéndose sonreír al comprender que a pesar de no ser un koopa al completo, continuaba siendo Bowser.

Ni una indeseada transformación le quitaría eso.

"Finalmente chico durmiente." comenzó Kamek, entrando junto a Junior. Bowser sintió como su corazón se sacudía al ver la expresión insegura de su hijo, junto a la cautelosa de su mentor y consejero. "Al parecer comienzas a adaptarte a esta nueva piel."

"No molestes anciano." se arrodilló, extendiendo sus brazos, ahora lleno de vendas y brazaletes con púas hacia su pequeño niño. "Hey."

"Hey." respondió Junior, dando una sonrisa apenada. A pasos cortos el niño koopa se acercó, estremeciéndose cuando las cálidas manos de la persona delante de él atraparon sus garritas. "Papá…" murmuró Junior, observando fijamente el nuevo rostro de su padre. "Te ves tan diferente."

"Sí, me veo diferente." en un acto que negaría hasta su muerte, Bowser llevó las manos de su hijo a su pecho. "Pero ambos sabemos que solo es superficial."

Junior asintió, palpando el cuero y tela en donde antes solo había una capa de piel. Bowser miró a Kamek, con ojos rojos eh intensos dignos de un koopa.

"Ahora." comenzó, deslizando su lengua por sus afilados colmillos. "Reúnan a todos en esta habitación, es hora de buscar una solución a este enredo."

**Notas de Autor:**

Un khoman, ¿ingenioso eh? Vamos, no es tan raro como Bowsette.

Primer capítulo y la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir salvo por los personajes. Quien creo que resalta mas como una rosa en un jardín de margaritas - sin ofender Daisy- es Clawdia Koopa. ¿Ella es canon? ¿O solo una pequeña broma? da igual, ella tendrá un papel notable en esta historia pero de un modo diferente del que piensa Bowser y su ejercito - ¡SPOILER ALERT- ¿honestamente? iba a usar un OC, pero luego pensé que nunca eh escrito algo sobre Clawdia así que aquí esta ella, una hermosa koopa hembra que por razones que aun desconocemos Bowser la quiere muerta.

Bowser híbrido siempre estuvo en mi mente, reforzándose con el meme de Bowsette. Amo esta forma aunque él la deteste, después de todo los humanos no suelen ser amigables con tipos tortugas/demonios/dragones, ¿verdad? así que es razonable que Bowser los desprecie, oh, ¿pero entonces porque desea casarse con Peach? Huecos argumentales por rellenar mas adelante.


	5. Capítulo II

Eh aquí la continuación, espero que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo II****: requerido. **

_Nuestros héroes, no siempre, son los que ganan. Ellos son los que pierden, a veces. Pero siguen luchando, siguen regresando. No se dan por vencidos, eso señores, es lo que los convierte en héroes._

— _Zeta Toadstools, ex rey de la República de los Hongos (actualmente conocida como Reino de los Hongos) y antecesor de la Princesa Peach Toadstools._

**Planeta inidentificado- en donde los lamentos de un hombre no pueden escucharse…**

Mario no quería regresar.

Rosalina deseaba poder romper el trato que realizaron cuando él llegó a su planeta, Mario, con sus ojos del color del océano lleno de una ansiedad que Le recordaban a su querido padre, hace mucho tiempo, cuando la idea de perder a su madre resultó realista y cada día más cercana. No tenía la malicia, y aunque se permitiera entrar a la mente del hombre para poder aplacar sus oscuras emociones, este sabría sus intenciones incluso antes de agitar su varita. Mario no le reprocharía por su intento, pero tampoco se lo tomaría bien.

Mario observaba fijamente el horizonte del planeta, descalzo y con su sombrero agitándose débilmente por el viento -¿Cómo puede haber viento princesa, si no hay capa de ozono?- el silencio se había instalado entre ellos como una cortina de seda, incluso Mario, que preferiría pasar el tiempo en silencio, le resultaba inquietante. ¿Si un hombre grita en el espacio y nadie está ahí para escucharlo, realmente_ gritó_? La frialdad del espacio había atravesado sus huesos los primeros días, pero poco a poco la sensación del aprisionamiento resultó reconfortante. Además, parte de su malestar provenía en el hecho de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba a millones de kilómetros de su familia.

"¿Nunca ha considerado que es suficiente?" inquirió Mario con lentitud, no queriendo propasarse con la princesa detrás de él. Le costaba a veces creer que Rosalina fuera humana; tan fría, distante y llena de poder celestial, como un astro. Luego observaba a la muchacha ruborizarse, o reírse ante un chiste que lanzaba en la cena, eh incluso juguetear con el flequillo rubio pálido que caía sobre su ojo, y observaba a una chica cálida que jugueteaba en el borde la _inhumanidad_. "Digo, usted ha estado aquí arriba por…Solo las estrellas sabrán desde cuándo, ¿Cómo ha sobrevivido a todo esto?

La princesa al principio no entendió.

"Uh, bueno es un poco complicado de explicar." ella bajó la mirada a su regazo, en donde un luma se acurrucaba, ausente de la conversación. "No necesito comer u otras necesidades básicas, el secreto de mi longevidad se debe a la magia celestial que rodea…"

Mario se rió, callando a Rosalina. Si, había bastado presenciar el poder de Rosalina y de sus lumas cuando tuvieron que crear una copia del universo que la necesidad de comer un sándwich de albóndigas no detendría a la princesa, sospechaba que esa manifestación de poder solo había sido un vistazo del verdadero poder de la princesa. Pero ese no era el punto. Había pedido un tiempo de descanso a todos en el Reino de los Hongos, incluso cuando muchos aun creían que se encontraba en su hogar esperando la próxima aventura, Mario se había adentrado en el espacio hasta el hogar de Rosalina, la única persona que podría darle las respuestas a las incógnitas que mareaban su cabeza.

Eh incluso a pesar de que se repetía que necesitaba pensar egoístamente por si bienestar, Mario no pudo apartar sus pensamientos de sus amigos. Habían pasado, según la rotación de los satélites del planeta, veintinueve días desde que partió del planeta. Veintinueve días meditando, explorando los astros vecinos, aprendiendo sobre su amiga más tímida hasta crear un vínculo fuerte. Mario no cumplió su objetivo de descubrir como afrontaría las consecuencias de su aventura más reciente una vez que regresara, pero era demasiado tarde para regresar sobre sus pasos.

Lo que en realidad quiso preguntar era como Rosalina había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin volverse loca. Él podía ser independiente hasta cierto punto, pero necesitaba tener algo que le recordara o conectara de sus familiares y amigos. Pueden acusar sus orígenes italianos, oh por hecho de haber crecido nariz con nariz con Luigi, pero él siempre buscaría estar con las personas que amaba. Él no podría ocupar los zapatos de Rosalina, no sin volverse desquiciado en medio de la soledad. Si bien Rosalina tenía a sus lumas y recuerdos preciados de otras épocas, mientras caminaba al _Odissey _Mario se preguntó si Rosalina alguna vez se arrepentía de haberse convertido en, pues, la Rosalina que _conocía. _

"Supongo que este es el _hasta pronto_." dijo Mario, dando una sonrisa enérgica a la princesa. Los lumas agitaron sus diminutas extremidades en señal de despedida, observó algunos adquirir un intenso brillo. "De verdad gracias por todo, ¡espero que visiten el Reino de los Hongos pronto!"

La sonrisa que le lanzó Rosalina tenía algo extraño. No era un mal presentimiento, pero definitivamente ocultaba algo, como la sonrisa pícara que solía lanzarle a Luigi antes de que cayera en una de sus bromas.

"Más pronto de lo que crees querido Mario." ronroneó ella con su característico tono de voz suave. Mario inclinó su rostro.

(…)

**Castillo Peach del Reino de los Hongos- en donde una estúpida melodía de piano te sigue en todo momento.**

Luigi caminó hasta el enorme ventanal, con pasos lentos pero ágiles como los de un bailarín llegó abriéndolas con delicadeza. La luz entró en ella sorprendiendo a un grupo se sirvientas despistadas que se paseaban detrás de él. Más allá de las largas extensiones de tierra fértil, ríos prósperos y una colección de colinas color limón, las tierras de Bowser comenzaban. Anteriormente Luigi podía escuchar erupciones volcánicas, de vez en cuando trompetas y cuernos resonando que espantaban a las aves. El sonido provocaba que su estómago danzara de nerviosismo, pero ahora, comenzaba a extrañarlo.

No podía ser coincidencia que al estar Mario fuera del Reino Koopa también se encontrara ausente, ¿verdad? Los dedos enguantados de Luigi se aferraron al alfeizar, concentrado en la visión de las montañas ennegrecidas, tan altas que de noche aparentaban rozar las estrellas. Sabía, al igual que Peach y cualquier toad de pensamientos coherentes, que Bowser estaba planeando algo gordo esta vez. No era normal el silencio del Reino de los Koopas, para nada normal. Los espías infiltrados informaron hace unos días que pocas veces se le veía a Bowser en lugares públicos, las tropas de Goombas aseguraban que había problemas entre los miembros del gabinete que Bowser se enfocaba actualmente en resolver, mientras los Koopa Troopas afirman que alguien se había infiltrado en los aposentos del rey dejando un estremecedor mensaje que lo tenía tenso.

También había otras teorías menos locas, como las que Merlón compartió la última vez que consultó su bola de cristal. El mago aseguró que Bowser estaba enfermo, pero no podía identificar qué tipo de enfermedad debido a las defensas mágicas puestas por Kamek alrededor del castillo.

Ah Luigi no le importaba si Bowser estaba enfermo o enfrentando a otro héroe; siempre se caracterizó por ser miedoso, pero por primera vez su miedo se extendía a su alrededor como la _redonditis*_. Iba a regresar al hogar de su hermano en donde su perro esperaba su paseo matutino cuando un toad llegó azotando las enormes puertas de madera. Luigi dio un ligero salto, provocando que el toad guardián se avergonzara por el escándalo que produjo.

"¡Hey! No es la manera acorde de comportarte en un castillo." su instinto se activó al tiempo que corría hacia el toad, percibiendo su agitación. El pequeño no podía hablar, Luigi no tenía tiempo para eso. "¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Es Bowser?" lanzó una maldición en italiano, indispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Bowser hace del reino lo que quiera.

Sabía que su mal presentimiento estaba ahí por un motivo, tonto había sido de su parte catalogarlo como parte de su paranoia. ¡Su paranoia le había salvado en incontables ocasiones en mansiones y hoteles embrujados! Quería golpearse el rostro por su estupidez. Y pensar que algunos miembros del consejo de toads llegaron a creer que la ausencia de ataques significaba un alto al fuego… ¡Ja! Alrededor de los pasillos los toads comenzaron a reaccionar, algunos lucían estupefactos, otros… ¿Sonrientes? ¿Aliviados? La duda comenzó a asaltarlo al tiempo que corría a la entrada del castillo, en donde una aglomeración de toads comenzaba a festejar con bailes y risas, Peach se encontraba al frente, con sus manos apoyadas en su pecho, sus ojos se encontraban en el cielo al tiempo que Luigi llegaba a su lado.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Bowser nos está atacando?" Luigi inquirió alarmado, lentamente recuperando el aire. Peach, para su alivio, negó con movimientos lentos de cabeza. Luigi observó a la dirección que señalaba los toads, sintiendo una sonrisa comenzando a florecer en su rostro pálido al ver la coraza de una nave reconocida descender lentamente entre las nubes. "¡Es _él_! ¡Mario ha regresado!"

Los toads parecían esperar que se confirmaran sus sospechas, cuando la voz de Luigi se hizo escuchar confeti estalló en sus rostros. Luigi compartió su alegría aceptando el abrazo de la princesa, que mantenía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro en forma de corazón. Ahora sus preocupaciones se habían reducido; con Mario de regreso al deber Bowser podría atacar todo lo que quisiera, ¡la superestrella del Reino de los Hongos ha regresado a salvarlos!

"Realmente estaba preocupada por él." admitió Peach. Su cabello rubio dorado se agitaba ante el viento, atrapando la luz del sol. "Fue extraño que decidiera ir a ese viaje de repente."

"No tan extraño." dijo Luigi, haciendo memoria. En realidad no lo había sido: no era la primera vez que Mario se embarcaba en una aventura con la excusa de atender asuntos privados. La última vez que actuó de ese modo tan misterioso salvó a Pauline de Donkey Kong por segunda vez. "Pero Mario es como un gato; siempre regresa a casa." junto a ese comentario vino la imagen de Mario con el poder de la Súper Campana, ocasionando que soltara una tímida risita. Peach debió imaginarlo también, porque le acompañó.

Sin embargo, la duda resultó ser un veneno en su sangre en los últimos veintinueve días. Si, Mario solía realizar aventuras en solitario en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre se comunicaba con Luigi, Peach e incluso con Yoshi durante la aventura mediante cartas. Aun la duda se encontraba latente en un rincón oscuro de su mente, deseaba que se mantuviera ahí.

El _Odissey_ aterrizó con precaución en el pasto del jardín, obedeciendo las indicaciones de un toad con paletas de seguridad. Luigi y Peach corrieron hacia la nave, retrocediendo ligeramente cuando las compuertas se abrieron, un Mario ligeramente diferente a la última ocasión que se vieron apareció por esta saludando con su habitual energía manifestándose en sus movimientos. Los toads explotaron en recibidas cálidas cuando el héroe saltó al pasto, rodeado de sus admiradores, Luigi caminó lentamente hacía él sintiendo que Mario aun no le había notado entre la multitud, cuando finalmente lo hizo ambos hermanos compartieron una sonrisa llena de amor fraternal. Luigi saltó a sus brazos, sin mucho esfuerzo logrando rodear su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, sonrió cuando escuchó los ligeros quejidos de Mario pidiendo ser soltado.

"Estas como un hombre lobo." sus palabras fueron recibidas con una risita. Al parecer Mario no pensó en la posible _ausencia_ de electricidad en el planeta de Rosalina. Su bigote se había unido con una ligera barba castaña que en realidad le quedaba bien, aunque Mario seguramente la detestaba porque su padre solía usarla igual. Parte del vello facial no notaba otras diferencias, oh, excepto que se notaba un poco más alto. Luigi miró abajo, sonriendo de lado al notar que su hermano lucía nuevas botas de suelas tan gruesas que le hacían ganar altura. "Un hombre lobo albañil."

Avergonzado de que Luigi haya adivinado su secreto fácilmente, Mario se acarició la barba. "No sabes que calor hace esta cosa, parece que tengo una ardilla muerta pegada."

"Una ardilla muerta con estilo" opinó Luigi. Mario rodó los ojos.

"Por favor Luigi, vengo de un viaje de siete horas, lo único que deseo es una afeitadora eléctrica y un buen baño." repentinamente la sonrisa en el rostro de Mario se congeló, regresando a re-posicionarse con cautela cuando los toads abrieron paso a su gobernante. Peach corrió lo mejor que sus zapatillas le permitieron, inclinándose para estrechar a Mario en un abrazo que, para consternación de Luigi, su hermano no aceptó al principio. "Princesa…" comenzó Mario, envolviendo a Peach con torpeza en sus brazos.

Hace tres años que Mario llamaba a Peach por su título real. Luigi frunció el ceño, a su alrededor los toads chillaban emocionados, algunos murmuraban o lanzaban risitas mientras señalaban a la _supuesta_ pareja abrazada. Hace veintinueve días Luigi hubiera compartido la emoción de conspirar sobre el posible amor entre su hermano y Peach, pero ahora Mario miraba a una dirección diferente lejos del rostro de Peach, siendo una piedra que amenazaba derrumbar su castillo. Necesitaba saber que había pasado en la pelea final, se volvería loco de las teorías, ¡¿podría alguien apiadarse de su alma y contarle que ocurrió?!

"Mi héroe." Peach se alejó, regalándole una sonrisa cálida junto a sus brillantes ojos azules como gemas. Mario la miró fijamente, poco a poco formando una sonrisa igual de cálida. Si Peach o los demás notaron su comportamiento inusual no lo demostraron, ¿será un poder de mellizos? "Le rezaba a las estrellas todas las noches, esperando que te trajeran a casa sano y salvo."

"Estoy aquí gracias a sus plegarias, Princesa Peach." dijo Mario, finalmente alejándose de los brazos de Peach. Miró a su alrededor, balanceando sus manos a sus costados como peso muerto. Estaba nervioso, Luigi pudo observarle a través de la máscara de héroe que usaba para dirigirse al público. "Realmente estoy _feliz_ de regresar a mi tierra, y también muero de hambre." sus palabras despertaron risitas en todos los toads.

"Por supuesto" dijo Peach enderezándose. "Ordenaré que preparen una habitación para que procedas a acicalarte, ¡al igual que un banquete en tu honor!"

"No."

La voz de Mario retumbó, deteniendo las fantasías de la princesa. La sonrisa de Peach se secó repentinamente, sus manos que segundos atrás realizaban ademanes se congelaron igual. "¿Perdón?"

Mario debió darse cuenta del repentino silencio a su alrededor, por lo que carraspeó regresando a sonreír ampliamente, como si todo estuviera normal. "Es que…eh pasado tanto tiempo fuera de mi hogar que comencé a olvidar de qué color era el papel tapiz." le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a la princesa. "Gracias por su hospitalidad, pero necesito regresar a casa con mi hermano."

Luigi se ruborizó cuando los ojos de la multitud se concentraron en él. La princesa asintió lentamente, retomando su sonrisa. Parecía confiar en las palabras de Mario ciegamente, pero en realidad ella se encontraba analizando los gestos de ambos hermanos, esperando descifrar algo. Mario en misiones anteriores había regresado con moretones, raspones, cortadas y una larga lista de afecciones en su cuerpo, sin embargo, este no era el caso.

"De acuerdo, ¡pero no te salvaras de mis pasteles!" la soberana rió para luego dirigirse a sus súbditos, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ellos. "Mario ha regresado de una travesía de la cual nos contara esta noche, ¡en un banquete de bienvenida a nuestro amado héroe! Esparzan mis palabras por la ciudadela así todos sabrán que _volvemos_ a ser protegidos por nuestro fontanero."

Mario giró hacia ellos, inclinando el ala de su sombrero a un costado. Incluso ese gesto parecía falso, Luigi podía sentir la preocupación corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo, ¿Qué había ocurrido, por todas las estrellas?

(…)

Una vez en el hogar del fontanero rojo, Mario no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras avanzaba por la colina en donde reposaba su hogar. Pequeño pero acogedor, muchos opinaban que con la cantidad de monedas que conseguía Mario en sus aventuras pudo haberse construido un hogar más amplio, eh incluso una mansión con una gigante M de oro en el portón. Sin embargo Mario siempre será un neodonkino emigrante de orígenes humildes, los lujos para él no eran tan importantes como lo era llenar las necesidades básicas de su hogar. Su hogar era una casita blanca con un pórtico pequeño, detrás un granero en donde solía estar guardado el _Odissey _con una vista directa al castillo, así podría levantarse todas las mañanas examinando al reino con una taza de chocolate caliente. Había un letrero de madera en donde estaba tallada una L y una M, a pesar de que hace un año Luigi se había mudado a propio hogar.

Mario salió de la ducha frotándose el rostro con su toalla, cuando su visión se aclaró y notó su afeitadora en el lavabo lanzó una exclamación de júbilo. Porque _estrellas_, no encontraba para nada favorecedor tener la mitad de su rostro envuelto en una capa de pelo, muchos podrían haberle confundido por el jefe de una mafia extranjera u algún otro criminal. Entre tarareos y el sonido de las hojas de la afeitadora en el fondo el vello facial fue retirado dejando la quijada y las mejillas limpias, solo su usual bigote encima de su labio superior. Satisfecho con el resultado Mario procedió a dar retoques finales cuando flashes le asaltaron en la velocidad de las estocadas de un ninja.

Esa mirada _rojiza_, intensa y a la vez _suave_.

Una gota de sangre se deslizó al drenaje del lavabo, el ardor junto a la sensación cálida del líquido corriendo por sus dedos sacó a Mario de su ensoñación. De su labio superior un hilo de sangre comenzó a correr, Mario lo detuvo lavando con agua y jabón, haciendo uso de la razón junto a sus prácticas como doctor presionó la cortada hasta que el flujo se detuvo. Con movimientos temblorosos abandonó el baño, seguro que al continuar mirando el espejo la imagen de esa persona aparecería, con sus hermosos ojos _escarlatas_ persiguiéndole. En estos momentos su usual valentía se resumía a cenizas ante la posibilidad.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de confrontar a su hermano. Le había costado mucha energía y, para su disgusto, _mentiras_ para fortalecer el muro que había construido entre él y Luigi. El muro había sido innecesario todo este tiempo, casi imposible de mantener, como si estuviera luchando contra torrentes de agua con solo ladrillos y cemento. Pero maldición, había sido necesario para mantener las cosas en _su lugar_, para evitar que todo cayera como en un efecto domino. Luigi no era idiota, podía ver más allá de los ojos azules de Mario, _serenidad_ no era lo que veía. Luigi sospechaba, pero no sabía cómo proceder con sus preguntas, Mario deseaba contar con esa ventaja por un poco más de tiempo.

Pintar un escenario cómodo al llegar al comedor preso del aroma cálido de algo en el horno fue al principio fácil. Quizás era porque ambos se habían extrañado o porque al igual que él Luigi estaba hambriento, no importaba, el almuerzo estuvo delicioso y ambos hermanos se sumergieron en una conversación amigable como solían hacer cuando no había amenazas de Bowser , el Rey Boo o cualquier otro villano oportunista en el horizonte.

"¿Has hablado con padre? Creo que volvió a pescar en el Mar Carmesí." comentó Luigi, ayudando a Mario a limpiar los platos. Mario le agradeció en silencio, para nada contento de estar a cargo de esa tarea.

Mario rió ante el comentario, mientras depositaba otro plato seco en la fila del gabinete.

"¿No te escuchó hablar de las emigraciones de bloopers en esa región?" por supuesto, su obstinado padre no tomaría a los bloopers agresivos como un inconveniente.

"Al parecer cree que esa caja de cartón en la que navega puede aguantar sus embestidas, apuesto a que cambiara de rumbo en menos de veinticuatro horas, cuando vea que la tinta es más densa que el agua." rió Luigi, frotando sus manos contra la toalla. Distraído su mirada se dirigió hacia un pequeño retrato sobre la repisa, en donde el rostro en blanco y negro de su fallecida madre les observaba. "Sí que lo está intentando, ¿no es así?"

Mario asintió. Su padre realmente se estaba esforzando en compensar los años alejados de sus hijos. No es que fuera su culpa; había estado preso de su blanca mente durante casi dos décadas, que para él habían sido tan insignificantes como reproducir un disco de vinilo, lento y sereno. Mientras tanto, los pequeños Mario y Luigi luchaban contra la pobreza, la sociedad marxista y la xenofobia de la Nueva Dong de esa época.

No había sido su culpa, pero Mario silenciosamente no podía dejar de culparlo.

"Si, solo espero que no coma más de lo que pueda masticar." comentó Mario, observando su reflejo en el plato de porcelana; ahora es que notada ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos, _¿desde cuándo se encontraban ahí? _"Quizás podríamos visitarle, conozco a un amigo que puede recibir al_Odissey_."

¿Uh? ¿Planeas viajar otra vez?" Luigi detuvo sus movimientos para encarar a Mario. "Mario, solo has estado en el reino tres horas…"

"Eh, ¿no me escuchaste? Quizás podríamos visitar a padre, tu y yo." repitió Mario, sintiéndose observado por los ojos intensos de Luigi, se removió inquieto en su lugar. "Te haría bien cambiar de aire, últimamente tu tono de piel se a asemejado a la de un fantasma."

Al tiempo que hablaba el sonido de ollas agitándose contra utensilios de metal interrumpió a los hermanos, Polterpup atravesó el gabinete dando ladridos, pero al observar que no había podido arrastrar los objetos solidos lanzó gemidos lastimeros. Luigi se inclinó para levantar a Polterpup, una habilidad que solo poseía él al haberse establecido una relación dueño/mascota_._

"Intenta mantener el color habitual de tu piel cuando convives con fantasmas." Polterpup lanzó un sonido de indignación. "Oh no_ papi_, no hablo de ti." tranquilizó Luigi al can fantasma, para volver a Mario.

La mirada de Luigi comenzaba a irritarle. "¿Sucede algo _fratello_? Creí que te alegrarías, ¿no eras tú quien pedía unas vacaciones que no tuvieran fantasmas?". Polterpup les observó desde el suelo, inquieto por la pronta discusión.

Luigi rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos. "Sí, quiero unas vacaciones, pero unas que no signifique _otra_ cosa para ti". El hermano de verde se dirigió a la cocina, apagando la olla con estofado que hervía. Mario le siguió, ¿unas vacaciones con doble significado para él, Luigi volvió a golpearse la cabeza contra un muro? "Mira, entiendo que apenas hallan pasado unas semanas, pero me volveré loco si no hablas conmigo".

"¡Si tan solo supiera de que hablas!" una mentira descarada; comenzaba a entender a donde quería llegar Luigi. Se recargó torpemente de la encimera, librando una lucha de miradas y ceños fruncidos con Luigi. Polterpup ladró mirando entre los dos, Mario se preguntó qué mensaje le había enviado a Luigi. Ojala que el can le insista a su hermano olvidar el tema. "¡Bien! ¿Quieres saber _porque eh estado actuando tan raro?"_ gruñendo caminó hasta un cajón, extrayendo con movimientos violentos una sortija de oro. Los ojos de Luigi ligeramente se ampliaron cuando Mario la expuso a la luz. "Vi la oportunidad y la_tomé_, pero _fracasé_ y casi arruino la amistad que tenía con la princesa. Si Luigi, mi viaje fue para evitar confrontarla pero también para buscar una solución a mis sentimientos…No volveré hacerlo, no vale la pena".

"¿No vale la pena?" Luigi inquirió lentamente, descruzando sus brazos. El porte desafiante de Mario se había desinflado hasta parecer necesitado, tuvo el deseo de estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo. Se removió en su lugar con vergüenza, buscando como actuar. "¿Dices que…?"

"Que no volveré a caer por Peach, no _otra vez_". Ligeramente se ruborizó, volviendo a guardar la sortija en su oscuro compartimiento. Se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mirada. "No me volveré loco por ella, no la perseguiré pidiendo una oportunidad, no quiero convertirme en Bowser…Ella me apoyó, fue mi confidente y mejor amiga por muchos años, no puedo volver a arruinarlo solo porque no puedo evitar sentirme liviano a su alrededor".

El silencio llenó la cocina en donde ambos hermanos se encontraban, Polterpup se acurrucó en los pies de Mario, dando gemidos lastimeros. Mario miró al perro con una ligera sonrisa; no tenía porque el can fantasma comportarse así, hace días que superó la fase en donde incluso él sentía lastima consigo mismo. Ahora estaba de nuevo en el Reino de los Hongos en donde sus habitantes esperaban ver a su noble y valiente héroe, no a la bola de sentimientos sin remediar en la que se había convertido.

"Entonces… ¿has visto la plancha de ropa? Porque mi traje esta tan arrugado como una pasa". Divagó con aun Luigi observándole, al pasar a su lado sintió escalofríos cuando el peso de la mano de Luigi se encontró en su hombro. Mario le observó con una sonrisa, demasiado brillante incluso para su determinada actitud. "Fiesta hermano, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta." dijo palmeando la mano de Luigi.

Él finalmente asintió –después de lo que pareció siglos- mientras se alejaba, con una expresión gris en sus ojos. Mario parecía seguro de sus palabras, ¿estaría igual mañana, o el día siguiente, o el que sigue? "De acuerdo, está en el cuarto de lavado." dijo Luigi, señalando torpemente. Mario le sonrió agradecido antes de desaparecer en busca de la plancha, con sus nuevas botas haciendo duros sonidos contra el piso de madera oscura. Luigi miró al estofado aun sobre la mesa, tomó un cucharon y lo hundió en la espesa esencia, sintiendo el humo evaporar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al llegar al cuarto de lavado el pie de Mario cerró la puerta de una patada, a trompicones él llegó hasta la lavadora en donde dejó caer la mitad de su peso. Su respiración estaba descontrolada junto a los latidos de su _corazón_, igualándose en una carrera. Mario cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, pero lo único que podía observar en la oscuridad eran esas dos sensuales flamas correspondientes a dos fieros ojos color sangre observándole con añoranza.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos sintió que aun era observado por los fantasmales ojos color sangre que solo provenían de su imaginación.

Se estremeció. Podía haber casi logrado olvidar sus sentimientos hacia Peach, pero una nueva marea se acercaba con fuerza hacia él, buscando destruir todo lo que ha creado.

**Notas de autor:**

Bien, como pueden ver comenzamos a expandir los puntos de vista. Ahora no estamos en el Reino Koopa enfocándonos en el nuevo problema del cual ahora Bowser esta metido, ahora estamos en el Reino Champiñón, ¡oh dulce cuna de nuestros héroes! Las cosas comienzan a torcerse lentamente, incluso aunque aun muchas personas le ignoren.

Una de las muchas razones por la que le considero uno de mis capítulos favoritos es por la introducción de los personajes. Estos no son personajes superficiales de videojuegos, son personajes profundos con debates diarios sobre como actuar, con miedos y decisiones que toman. Honestamente el personaje -por el momento- que se asemeja mas a lo canon es Luigi; el esposo de muchas y muchas veces olvidado por Nintendo. Luigi tendrá un peso importante en Mario porque así es la familia; ellos influyen en tus decisiones siempre, incluso estando en segundo plano.

Hablando de familia: ¿WTF? ¿Mario y Luigi tienen un padre, un padre vivo? Es solo trama segundaría, no tendrá tanto peso en el fic. Pero si, el progenitor de los Gemelos Saltos esta presente, como parte de darle un fondo a nuestros protagonistas.

Vemos aquí la mayor parte de los personajes principales: Mario, Luigi y Peach tendrán mucho peso en el fic, por otra parte Polterpup solo estará ahí para pedir que lo mimen como el adorado perro fantasma que es. Como ya deben saber este fic se encuentra después de los hechos de Luigi Mansión 3, por lo que habrá algunas referencias del juego por parte de Luigi.

El siguiente capitulo vendrá en poco tiempo, adentrándonos poco a poco en la nueva odisea de Mario.


	6. Capítulo III

******_Bueno eh aquí el capítulo tres de esta historia, ¡comienza el drama!_**

_**Advertencias: pues, ¿no es obvio? personajes principales rebelándose/comportándose de una manera poco vista en él. También critica hacia la política, aunque no creo que lo considere como algo que pueda generar...Impacto. Aun así, quedan advertidos.**_

Capitulo III**_: rebelado. _**

_Las ideas del Rey Bowser normalmente no eran suicidas; ¿raptar a una princesa y someter a su reino a la anarquía y caos? Sin consecuencias, ¿viajar en el tiempo para interceptar a la cigüeña que traía a los héroes más reconocidos del Reino de los Hongos? Fácil. Pero luego pierde un poco la cordura y planea algo tan alocado e impensable que aunque todos sepan que solo traerá consecuencias nefastas, nadie es capaz de detenerlo. Esta idea entra en esa categoría. _

\- _Larry Koopa, integrante de los Koopalings eh hijo adoptado del Rey Bowser Koopa._

La celebración era digna de ser recordaba.

Las luces sobre ellos enviaban una sensación de serenidad en el ambiente que no se veía desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso con aun la amenaza de Bowser ciñéndose sobre los ciudadanos estos parecían haber acordado olvidar a los koopas por esta noche. La suave música de jazz era tocada por una famosa banda de toads locales encantados por ser los encargados del ambiente de la noche, Peach sospechaba del ritmo suave y casi romántico que producían las cuerdas del contrabajo y las largas tonadas de la trompeta, como si los músicos esperaban despertar el lado _coqueto_ de los toads con sus melodías.

Otros fanáticos del emparejamiento entre ella y Mario, por supuesto. Peach rió suavemente mientras se movía por la pista de baile, recibiendo elogios por su atuendo por parte de los toads. Si bien el ambiente era el adecuado, la decoración _magnifica _y la comida mucho más allá de la palabra magnifica Peach aún no localizaba al celebrado. Había recorrido la pista con la mirada desde el norte hasta el sur, solo encontrándose con algunas gorras rojas que no correspondían a Mario. Caminó con elegancia hasta Luigi, que cazaba a la toad sirvienta que traía los aperitivos de queso con una agilidad casi gatuna.

"Buenas noches Luigi, que elegante te ves hoy" alagó con sinceridad, pues Luigi era el tipo de hombre que se tomaba en serio la etiqueta. Luigi se ruborizó ligeramente, caminando junto a Peach. "¿Has visto a Mario? Lo vi por aquí hace unos minutos, me giré por unos minutos y desapareció".

Luigi parecía distraído, fingió casi ignorar la ausencia de su hermano mayor cuando se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé Peach, ya sabes cómo es él, aparece cuando menos te lo esperas…" cuando decía esas palabras dio un salto junto a un grito agudo, observando con ojos espantados a la persona que había aparecido detrás de la mesa.

"¡Hola Luigi!" exclamó una peluca castaña con la energía de la ciudad de Nueva Dong, Daisy emergió como un ninja extendiendo sus brazos en saludo. "¡Vamos Luigi! Peleas contra fantasmas, zombies y otros entes paranormales; deberías estar acostumbrado a las sorpresas" chilló la princesa posando sus manos en su cintura.

Después de largas bocanadas de aire Luigi finalmente enfrentó a Daisy, frunciendo su ceño con reproche. Peach les observó en silencio, posando su mano enguantada sobre sus labios para retener una carcajada. Ambos podían tener personalidades opuestas –según Mario, Daisy era una perrita con ansias de jugar mientras que Luigi era un gato huraño amante de los suéteres- pero parecían llevarse muy bien. Sin embargo Luigi parecía evitarla la mayor parte del tiempo, salvo en los eventos deportivos que Mario y ella organizaban en donde les era imposible no estar en el mismo equipo. Peach tenía sospechas sobre ese _comportamiento_…

"Es diferente Daisy, las sorpresas de los fantasmas normalmente buscan matarme del susto" dijo Luigi alejando su mano de su pecho.

Daisy rió, a veces cuando reía las margaritas de los jardines se alzaban atentas.

"Gracioso y adorable con esos mofletes, ¿seguro que no _asesinas_ fantasmas con tu ternura?" exclamó Daisy. Luigi en respuesta solo pudo ruborizarse.

"Uh, Daisy". Interrumpió Peach alzando su mano hacia su amiga. "Los fantasmas no pueden ser asesinados, ya están muertos".

"Si, lo sé lo sé". Bufó Daisy cruzándose de brazos. "Pero no encuentro otro modo".

"Existen muchos". Intervino Luigi mirando sonriente a Daisy, una sonrisa suave y despreocupada, rara en él. "Eliminación, atrapar…"

"Exorcizar, exiliar." continuó Peach.

"Oh cálmense sabiondos." Daisy rodó los ojos divertida, mirando a los toads que bailaban y comían en harmonía en la pista de bailes. Los tres amigos amaban estos pequeños momentos: paz, aunque efímera, disfrutable. "¿y Mario? Se supone que esta es su fiesta de bienvenida."

Peach recordó que se encontraba haciendo antes de toparse con Luigi y Daisy. "uh, se supone que lo estaba buscando". Se disculpó con una sonrisa apenada, atrapando una copa de néctar de durazno que le tendió un camarero. "Me retiro dama y caballero, no puede esto ser una celebración sin su celebrado." Moviendo elegantemente el faldón de su vestido se alejó de ellos, deseando poder saber un hechizo de localización de _Marios_. Llevó su dedo a su barbilla pensando en los miles de lugares de un castillo –sin contar sus pasadizos secretos y áreas ocultas- en donde alguien tan pequeño como Mario podía estar; la lista de lugares era tan larga como el cuerpo de una Floruga.

_(…)_

El balcón privado de Peach era uno de los pocos lugares del castillo en donde le gustaba estar. Si te situabas en donde se encontraba él se entendería, en resumen, la vista era tan magnifica que la primera vez que lo visitó sintió que el universo había derramado sus colores sobre la tierra. Mario se recargó en el barandal de piedra gris mientras jugueteaba con su copa de néctar, nada tranquilo por el placer burbujeante que brindaba la bebida. Esta noche no era la excepción; la vista del balcón cubría el patio principal del castillo, la frontera sur de Toad Town* siguiendo a una larga extensión de colinas, los hogares brillaban como luciérnagas fosforescentes en una noche estrellada, el patio del castillo era igual de luminoso con una multitud de toads agrupándose en un mar de cabezas de hongos con carteles con su nombre, clamando su nombre a gritos.

Y sin embargo, quería escapar.

Hubo una época en donde se excitaría ante esa atención, pero ese ciclo se cerró muy temprano con apenas tres años sirviendo como héroe del Reino de los Hongos. Amaba brindar sus habilidades para salvar a los indefensos, nunca se imaginó que sus actos humanitarios podrían pesar tanto en sus hombros, y apenas tenía veintiocho años.

"Una moneda de oro por tus pensamientos".

Era peligroso asustarlo, fueron muchas veces las advertencias de Luigi. Era razonable: si una presencia aparecía repentinamente detrás de él su primer instinto era golpear duro, no preguntar quién era. Pero nunca levantaría la mano contra la voz más dulce y femenina que ha conocido, al girarse encontró a Peach con su sonrisa en forma de mandarina. Estaba radiante esta noche: con su largo y rubio cabello recogido en una elegante trenza, un vestido de noche color salmón con joyas no escandalosas curveando su figura en forma de pera. Mario ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse de ropa, aun portaba la ropa con la que arribó al reino, sintió una punzada de molestia hacia sí mismo.

"Lo siento". El procedió a hablar, Peach arqueó una ceja mientras se acercaba. "Te has esforzado mucho en esta fiesta y lo último que eh hecho es disfrutarla". Explicó avergonzado, deslizando su dedo por el borde circular de la copa.

"Mario, la fiesta me da igual". Dijo Peach rápidamente, acercándose. Ella olía a perfume de durazno –lógico- y brillo de labios, la fusión de estos olores se impregnó en su overol. "Lo único que buscaba con esto es que te _relajaras_, parecías muy tenso esta mañana". Así que ella lo notó, no le sorprendía mucho; cuando observabas a una dulce Peach sonreírte significaba que estaba analizándote. "Te has…distanciado un poco, incluso Toadworth lo ha notado, es cuestión de tiempo para que comiencen los rumores".

"Lo sé, lo sé." Susurró Mario tratando de calmar el fastidio en su voz; los rumores podían ser perjudicadores cuando se centraban en la realeza, su círculo de amigos y aliados. "No entiendo cómo puedes tolerar esto".

Peach rió suavemente. "Soy una princesa de nacimiento: ha estado conmigo tanto tiempo que lo eh tomado como algo indispensable en mi vida".

Cierto, pero aun así le resultaba incomodo tanta admiración y dependencia hacia él, y ya han pasado casi _diez años_ desde que llegó accidentalmente al reino. Regresó su atención a la vista, más específicamente a los luceros anaranjados y dorados casi imperceptibles al norte, en donde comenzaba el Reino de los Koopas. Cerró los ojos imaginando el olor al cuero de sus uniformes, el azufre y oh, las _cenizas_ encendidas, el fuego, _dulce_ sensación de su piel cerca del calor…

"Vuelves a caer en trance". Peach tronó sus dedos delante de su nariz, lo único que pudo hacer él fue parpadear. "Probablemente sea la única persona, aparte de tu hermano y Pauline, que te conozca de pies a cabeza. Sé que te ocurre algo, _algo_ muy grande para que estés aquí y no abajo probando cada platillo del bufet". Las palabras de Peach, aunque dichas con amor, iban al blanco como piedras estrellándose en una ventana.

No tenía ni idea.

"Siempre golpeando al bloque, ¿no es así princesa?". Se permitió creer que todo estaba normal, preguntándole con tono arrogante fingido.

"Aprendí del mejor". Dijo ella, cambiando su expresión suave a una más natural, una que reflejaba a la verdadera Peach; centrada, calmada y _dura_. "Cuando me dijiste que lo sucedo a la luna fue solo un…_desliz_ tonto de tu parte, no me molesté en fingir que me trague la mentira."

"Lo sé".

"Debemos hablar al respecto". Fueron sus palabras.

_"_Aun no quiero". Fueron las suyas. "Fue un desliz, solo eso: había dormido y comido _poco_, estaba cansado física y mentalmente, lo único que quería era que Bowser _alejara_ sus manos de ti". Lo único que quería era que Bowser _ajeara_ sus manos de ella, que no la observara, que no respirara el mismo oxígeno. "Y poseer diversos cuerpos me superó por completo; no creí que pudiera…"

"Garras". Interrumpió Peach, ante su mirada desligada a la conversación ella explicó. "Las manos de los Koopas y sus especies similares son llamadas _garras_". Ante el asentimiento de Mario –no muy impresionado por la información- ella continuó. "¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás sosteniendo esa mentira? ¿Fue el repentino viaje que realízate una manera de escapar de la pendiente conversación?". Lentamente, como si tratara con un animal salvaje, ella depositó su mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo. Mario se estremeció bajo su toque, tomando suficiente valor para observarla a los ojos. "Mario…"

El grito de un hombre hizo que ambos se miraron estáticos, reaccionando de acuerdo a las múltiples situaciones del pasado. Mario y Peach corrieron hacia el bullicio, derramando la copa por el movimiento brusco ejercido, ninguno permaneció el suficiente tiempo en la habitación para observar como la copa se agrietaba.

Cuando Mario abrió las puertas que le permitían llegar a la pista de baile, el fuego fue lo primero que observó. No era extraño en él, si tan solo las personas supieran –Peach, que hace unos minutos informó conocerlo de fondo- la conexión sobrenatural que existía entre el elemento más destructivo de la naturaleza y él. Sacudió su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos, en medio del fuego una imagen comenzó a formarse, lenta pero presente. La multitud estaba estática, algunos toads aterrorizados se habían desmayado. Encontró a Luigi en la otra punta del pabellón, junto a una confundida Daisy. Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una larga mirada, sabiendo de antemano quien era el responsable de la intervención.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando una silueta para nada antropomórfica apareció en medio de las llamas, con fosforescentes ojos escarlatas. El público dio un gran grito, sin embargo muchos comenzaron a murmurarse.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Un nuevo ser ah llegado a arruinar nuestras vidas?"

"¡Maldición! ¿Acaso los problemas no dejaran de aparecer?"

"Tengo tanto miedo…"

"Se asemeja a un humano…"

La mirada de Peach conectó con la de Mario, como solían hacer ante situaciones como estas. La atención de Mario pronto regresó a la silueta envuelta en fuego, por la forma que este no parecía tener efecto en las baldosas o en el techo –pues eran tan grandes las flamas que le rozaban- era un mensaje, una ilusión. La silueta por otra parte, llamó más su atención que el brillo segador. Apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos, pero bastaba apreciar sus largas extremidades y la forma de su rostro para concluir que efectivamente se trataba de un _humano_. Raro, los humanos normalmente no se metían en problemas con el Reino de los Hongos, ¿Qué significará esto?

"Mario."

La voz que resonó provocó que el vello de su cuerpo se erizara. Se estaba dirigiendo a él, no a Peach a otra figura de autoridad superior como Daisy, Toadworth o a los miembros del consejo esparcidos por el salón. Su atención se enfocó en él, al igual que los miles de ojos de la multitud. Alzó su pecho mostrándose valiente, para nada intimidado por ser observado por esos ojos inhumanos. Fingió excelente.

"Estoy aquí". La silueta abrió su boca, pero él habló antes. "¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué interrumpes nuestra celebración?".

La flama comenzó a extinguirse, lentamente como si estuviera sucumbiendo ante el agua.

"Ven al castillo". Fueron sus palabras, efímeras y claras. Mario entrecerró sus ojos; no hacía falta preguntar a qué castillo se refería la figura. "Te necesitan". Las flamas murieron, junto a la voz y la figura humana. La luz regresó a la habitación, foco por foco, junto a centenares de murmullos que pronto pasaron a ser una cacofonía.

Peach estaba estática, sus labios en forma de corazón estaban sellados en una línea fija. Si no la conociera lo suficiente diría que estaba asustada, pero Mario la _conocía_ lo suficiente: ella estaba enojada. _Te necesitan_, la oración se repetía en su cabeza como un disco rayado. El Castillo Koopa, jamás en su vida imaginó que era requerido, las múltiples veces que lo había visitado era siendo un enemigo.

"¡Atención todos!" exclamó de pronto Peach, junto a un estallido de luz que apareció en su mano. El estruendo de voces se calmó, como si le hubieran bajado el volumen, observando atontados como su soberana era cubierta por una capa de pequeños destellos. _Eso era nuevo_, pensó Mario también atónito por la muestra de destellos mágicos que no vio venir. Hasta donde sabia Peach era una prodigiosa en magia que reprimía su potencial por motivos que aun desconocía, ¿Cuándo había cambiado eso? "diríjanse a las salidas más cercanas en orden, vallan a sus hogares y prepárense para las siguientes horas: es probable que estemos ante una pronta invasión por parte de Bowser" no esperó a presenciar como los toads le obedecían; con pasos rígidos ella se acercó a Mario. "A la sala del trono, ahora".

Mario asintió, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, más que observar el lugar en donde se había encontrado la flama? _Es extraño_, fue su pensamiento, ni siquiera podía encontrar lógica; pero lo probable es que sea una trampa de Bowser. Pero en pensamiento no coincidía, tampoco el método; Bowser no era conocido por usar artimañas para atraerlo hacia una trampa, salvo…Hace algunos años, cuando les engañó con un banquete de paz cuando su objetivo era a miniaturizarlo junto varios de sus amigos y aliados*. Pero ese había sido un accidente aislado; una vez en muchos años de trampas y golpes de estado. Comenzaba a dolerse la cabeza, ¿era acaso una trampa, o en realidad están pidiendo su ayuda?

Los pasillos del castillo de Peach los conocía como las líneas de sus palmas, saludó con una inclinación de su sombrero a los guardias que custodiaban las puertas. Los pasos de Peach eran largas zancadas que las piernas cortas de Mario no podían seguir; tuvo que trotar para poder alcanzar a la princesa.

"¿Qué opinas?" inquirió Mario.

"Obviamente es una trampa". Dijo Peach mirando al frente. "No puede haber otra explicación".

Había aprendido a controlar ciertos impulsos estando en una conversación con Peach, a veces funcionaba. "Si hay otra: alguien me necesita en el Castillo Koopa". Otras veces era imposible no ser un _rebelde_. "Es riesgoso, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, pero también es cierto que Bowser pude estar en peligro mortal, ¡es la única manera que deje su orgullo para contactarme!".

Las siguientes palabras de Peach eran tan duras como el hielo.

"Tiene millones de soldados a su disposición, que ellos le ayuden".

"De acuerdo, estas enojada, tienes derecho a estarlo". Mario apretó sus puños mientras hablaba, aparentemente tranquilo. "Solo tomemos aire y pensemos un minuto: no es la primera vez que Bowser ha buscado nuestra ayuda, puedo enumerarte muchas ocasiones en donde no me arrepiento de haberle ayudado". Comenzó, al tiempo que se acercaban a la enorme puerta que aislaba la legendaria sala del trono del resto del mundo. "Cuando la Pandilla Yunque tomó su castillo, cuando fue infectado por ese hongo, cuando se vio en problemas en el Reino Judía, recientemente cuando usé su cuerpo para escapar del derrumbe".

"Mario, ¿Cuál es tu punto?" pidió Peach, tras un suspiro.

No estaba de humor para ser cortes. "Mi punto es que no debemos convertirnos en el villano; debemos acudir a su ayuda".

La conversación se truncó cuando Peach continuó hasta el resto de las personas en la habitación, Mario observó a Toadworth, mayormente ausente en la celebración, acercarse a Peach con el ceño fruncido. Luigi corrió hacia él, luciendo preocupado y agradecido en ver a Mario, un balance perfecto que solo su hermano podía lograr.

"Hey, valla espectáculo Bowser está dando". Dijo Luigi, para aligerar el ambiente. Mario asintió, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. El efecto tranquilizante de Mario pronto hizo efecto sobre Luigi; sus hombros se relajaron y el temblor de sus manos igual. "Suerte que solo era una ilusión: juro que iba a desmayarme al ver el fuego comenzar a descontrolarse".

"Tu respuesta al peligro están admirable hermano". Respondió Mario con una sonrisa; siempre contaba con cualquier cosa que saliera de los labios de Luigi para regresarle su humor. Pero la atención de su hermano no duró mucho; detrás de ellos Peach se inclinó, conversando con su fiel consejero. Toadworth asintió, mientras acariciaba su grueso bigote. Una mala sensación llenó el estómago de Mario inmediatamente.

"Hermano, deseo que me acompañes al Reino Koopa".

La sonrisa de Luigi pronto se esfumó. "Debo aun estar desmayado, estoy desmayado y estoy soñando". Mario mordió su labio; convencer a su hermano gemelo de internarse al reino gobernado por el tiránico demonio que era su peor enemigo sería difícil, pero nada que pudiera lograrse con un buen argumento y una cena fantástica al estilo italiano.

"Maestro Mario…" la voz de la persona más sabia en la habitación resonó, al tiempo que el golpeteo del bastón del cual el Maestro Toadworth se apoyaba para caminar establemente se acercó a Mario. "Joven muchacho, apenas llevas un día en tu hogar y ya debes irte". Sus palabras estaban cargadas de humor.

"Toadworth". Mario se dirigió hacia el toad consejero, sintiendo que sería un poco más razonable que Peach. "Sé que suena una locura, pero mi instinto me dice que si Bowser hubiera tenido intenciones de atacarnos ya lo habría hecho, ¡no estamos ante una trampa, es un genuino pedido de auxilio!". Miró de reojo a Peach, aun con los brazos cruzados. Su expresión era de terquedad absoluta, la de Luigi inquietud absoluta.

Toadworth observó a Mario con sus pequeños ojos castaños antes de contestar.

"Me temo que a estas alturas no puedo convencer a Su Majestad de cambiar de opinión". Dijo Toadworth cruzando sus manos sobre el bastón. Mario lo miró con una mescla de emociones en sus ojos: dolor, desanimo, estupefacción. Tres de las personas en las que más confiaban le pedían no responder a un pedido de ayuda, ¡solo porque era Bowser! "En su ausencia la Princesa Peach tuvo que levantar leyes…que fueron creadas para proteger el reino de invasiones masivas".

"¿Qué tipo de _leyes_?" inquirió Mario, sintiendo su voz endurecerse con cada silaba. El único exaltado por el cambio fue Luigi, al menos visiblemente. Su hermano abrió sus ojos espantado, Mario pudo escucharlo tragar saliva.

Toadworth suspiró. "Proclamación _toad mudo y sordo_: mientras sean tiempos de conflictos con el Reino Koopa y aliados, bajo el cargo del Rey Bowser Koopa, cualquier ayuda será denegada inmediatamente por los reinos y ciudades que conforman el Reino Champiñón".

Mario levantó la mirada hacia Peach, sintiendo su rostro arder. No podía estar escuchando eso, era impensable, ilógico. Peach no era una soberana injusta, ella escuchaba y apoyaba a los débiles por igual, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

"Por favor". Suplicó, incapaz de darse por vencido. "Él lo haría por ti". Bowser había arriesgado incontables vidas en el pasado, capaz de alterar el pasado y el futuro, destruir la galaxia, aliarse con fuerzas místicas que ni el mismo pudo controlar…Todo en el nombre de ella.

El corazón de Peach saltó ante esas palabras, pero no fue producto de la preocupación hacia la seguridad de Bowser. El comportamiento de Mario no era uno que esperaba, no encajaba en la persona bajita pero de carácter fuerte que ha conocido por años. ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por alguien que se merecía morir bajo el fuego del infierno? "es mi decisión final Mario: nadie responderá al pedido de ayuda del Rey Koopa". Y solo porque la insistencia de Mario había tocado un nervio que ella no sabía que aun existía, agregó. "Como tu superiora en la jerarquía del reino, te _ordeno_ que no malgastes tus energías ayudando al enemigo".

El ceño de Mario se profundizó, si es que era posible. Se caracterizaba por ser un héroe que le lanzaba miradas furibundas a los koopas antes de aplastarlos; ella estaba recibiendo una de esas miradas. "Como ordene, Su Majestad". Dicho esto dio una respetuosa inclinación, con la misma rigidez que lo haría un ciudadano común de Toad Town, se giró para dirigirse a la salida, siendo seguido por Luigi. El fontanero verde intercambió una larga mirada con Peach antes de que los portones de madera se cerraran, cortándoles.

Peach observó la puerta en donde sus amigos se habían retirado, intentando recuperar los fragmentos dispersados de su compostura.

_(…)_

De regreso al exterior del castillo, más específico en el granero en donde el_ Odissey_ descansaba hasta su siguiente aventura, dos hermanos se enfrascaban en una discusión silenciosa, debido a que uno de ellos estaba más concentrado en reunir objetos. Una bolsa de ítems. Una cantimplora tamaño aventura. Mudas de ropa limpia. Luigi iba observando los objetos que Mario iba reuniendo en una expresión de determinación que hizo que temblara.

La noche se encontraba silenciosa, ni las vacas Mu-Mu que pastaban cerca de su hogar repararon en los estruendosos sonidos de pisadas y cachivaches dentro del granero. La luna se encontraba en su fase menguante observando como la vela del Odissey se izaba por las fuertes manos de Mario.

Luigi tragó saliva, observando a su hermano enfrascado en su labor.

"Escucha, desconozco porque te ha molestado tanto la decisión de Peach, ¡no es para tanto!". Intentó comunicarse Luigi, siguiendo los movimientos de su hermano como una sombra. Volvió a estremecerse cuando el ceño de Mario se marcó con mayor intensidad, mientras sus manos ataban nudos de marinero. "¿Te confió algo, entre hermanos? Daisy y yo también solemos ladrarnos, no tan recurrente como tú y Peach últimamente, pero están presentes. Somos humanos, no somos perfectos, ¡y ni siquiera somos pareja!...No, olvida que dije eso, _puede_ malinterpretarse. No la quiero como algo más que una amiga, pero nos hemos vuelto muy unidos, ¿sabes? Como sea, ella a veces se vuelve una cascarrabias testaruda sin modales, siempre saliendo con _¡no voy a cambiar mi actitud solo por los demás!_ cada vez que intento corregirla, también dice otras cosas, pe-pero no encuentro la manera de expresarlas sutilmente en español…"

Mario asintió, para nada atento a las palabras de Luigi, regresando su atención a la mochila junto a sus pies. Era roja y empapada de magia del Reino de las Arenas; estaba encantada para no tener fondo. La cargó sin mucho esfuerzo hasta la proa de la nave, su corazón comenzó a latir contra sus costillas al percatarse que de verdad estaba decidido. Pensó que al momento de abandonar el castillo, al entrar a su hogar y subir por su mapa el arrepentimiento nublaría su determinación. Sin embargo no había nada bloqueando su nuevo objetivo, una idea susurrante y llena de la energía de un sol.

_Las ideas tienen el poder de destruirnos, _le había dicho Yoshi una ocasión. Mario se situó en la proa, sintiendo el aire colado de las rejillas agitar su cabello rizado y sombrero. Abajo Luigi continuaba, haciendo ademanes exagerados.

"Y la última vez ella se enfureció tanto que creí que iba a saltar sobre ese pobre botones como una gata, ¡sin usar una Súper Campana! Pero luego ella tomó un hondo respiro que casi agotó todo el aire de la habitación, explicando porque se reusaba a usar tacones. Fue increíble, ¿y entre tú y yo? Me atrevo a decir que… ¿Qué estás haciendo hermano?" Luigi arqueó una ceja al ver a Mario sobre el _Odissey._

Mario tragó saliva, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su gemelo.

"Debo irme Luigi". El sonido suave de las hélices llenó el lugar a un ritmo fúnebre, el techo del granero había sido activado sin levantar las sospechas de Luigi, poco a poco la luz de la luna entró por la compuerta del techo, desplegándose como dos alas de cartón.

Luigi no podía creer lo que sus ojos contemplaban, sin meditarlo dos veces corrió hacia la nave, logrando aferrarse al barandal. Mario caminó hasta donde se encontraba, notando como los dedos de Luigi luchaban por sostenerse. El suelo comenzó a alejarse, las vacas Mu-Mu que pastaban corrieron lejos de los estruendosos sonidos de las hélices.

_"__¡Fratello!" _exclamó Luigi, con una mano aferrada al barandal y la otra aferrándose a su gorra que era amenazada por el viento. "¿¡Que estás haciendo!? ¿¡Porque estás haciendo esto!?"

Tenía la respuesta.

Pero…

_¿Cómo hacerle entender a tu único hermano que ha estado siendo acosado por ojos rojos como la sangre que no despertaban en él miedo, sino algo mucho peor?_

Mario miró a Luigi, dentro de él aún no había aparecido esa gota de arrepentimiento. Se lamentaba de tenerlo que dejarlo tan pronto, se lamentaba de no ser el hermano fuerte que siempre fingió ser ante el mundo. Debía remediar todo, pero primero, su _peor enemigo_ le necesitaba.

"Regresaré pronto, lo prometo". Su voz sonó ronca mientras se disculpaba.

"¡Baja por favor!" rogó Luigi, finalmente cediendo su agarre en el barandal cuando el sudor hizo de las suyas. Cayó al suelo, enterrando su rostro en la grava tras una larga caída. Mareado intentó levantarse y seguirle, pero lo único que podía ver eran las luces del_ Odissey_ que comenzaban a fundirse con las estrellas. "¡Mario, _por favore_ que no hagas esto! ¡Regresa!"

_(…)_

"Él pronto se dará cuenta de que va directo a su perdición" fueron las palabras de Kamek, observando a través del espejo de cuerpo completo como el _Odissey_ se perdía en medio de las estrellas y el manto de nubes espesas. Bowser, el khoman –aún tenía que acostumbrarse a ese hecho- apenas dio señales de escucharlo.

"No voy a matarlo, tampoco a lastimarlo". Suspiró Bowser, deslizando su dedo por la superficie para cortar el hechizo. El hechizo puesto sobre los ojos del Koomaleon infiltrado sobre la estructura del Castillo Peach resultó ser más útil de lo que esperaba; como el titiritero observando la función desde una perspectiva superior, él solo tuvo que esperar a que Mario respondiera –como el maldito valeroso héroe que era- al llamado de auxilio. "Debo hacer esto bien: cualquier metida de pata significaría verme en evidencia ante el Reino Champiñón". Giró su cuerpo, apreciando sus nuevas características humanas, el asco volvió a llenar su lengua. "O peor: la vida eterna en esta forma".

"Aunque debes admitir que resulta tentador". Continuó Kamek, recargándose del mueble de madera en la habitación. "¿No es esto lo que siempre has querido? Mario corre hacia ti sin sospechar nada".

Si, era lo que siempre ha deseado, pero ahora se encontraba observando la situación bajo un nuevo enfoque. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Kamek, siendo el erudito irritable con el que ha lidiado desde su infancia, adivine de qué se trataba todo esto. No solo por su nueva apariencia, no era solo porque temía en la reacción del mundo ante su nuevo yo…Ni siquiera podía pensarlo sin sentir que se exponía.

"Una moneda de oro por tus pensamientos".

"Cierra el hocico". Demonios, extrañaba su hocico, _¿Cómo los humanos pueden comer con esta mandíbula?_ "Haber, ¿cuándo Mario llegara a Ciudad Koopa, al ritmo que va su nave?".

Kamek frunció el ceño, si tan solo no le hubiera enseñado a prevenir sus lecturas mentales desde pequeño…

"Aproximadamente en la mañana, si continua firme". Explicó Kamek, observando huraño como su amo se volvía hacia la ventana, fijando su atención en el lago de lava que rodeaba el castillo. "¿Tienes algo en mente, niño?"

"Tengo muchas cosas en mente últimamente". Gruñó Bowser, entrecerrado sus ojos. Todo debía progresar en orden: él no era conocido entre sus camaradas ser un estratega que disponga la limpieza sobre los ataques, pero en esta ocasión debía cambiar su M.O*. Bien, un chiste malo tomando en cuenta las _circunstancias_. "Todo debe ir de acuerdo al plan" murmuró, hipnotizado por las chispas de fuego que revoloteaban a través de la ventana, siendo lo suficiente interesante para no sentirse atormentado por su reflejo khoman.

**Notas de la autora: el termino "salto de tiburón" es conocido por referirse a un evento de la trama negativamente. Sin embargo, lo usaré para describir este capitulo pues...Bueno, el acto de Mario será juzgado para bien y para mal.**

**En mi headcanon Mario es una persona impulsa, que sigue fielmente a lo que dicta su corazón (todo un Gryffindor) pero que también a sido marcado por terribles experiencias antes y después de llegar al Reino Champiñón, lo cual lo convierte en una persona que desconfía de la mayoría de las personas que le rodean. Todos estos aspectos de él se juntan provocando que tome esta decisión radical; ¡Pero bueno, todo a por que se junte con nuestro nuevo Bowser!**

**¡Yeah, la Trinidad de las Princesas esta introducida! Bueno, desconozco si es la manera adecuada de llamar a Peach, Rosalina y Daisy debido a que muy poco se les han visto juntas en el mismo lugar (no cuenta la saga de Super Smash Brothers) pero al demonio lo canon. Me gusta Daisy y a escena en donde aparece es, sinceramente, mi favorita en este capitulo. Su personalidad sera desarrollada adecuadamente, tratando de no parecerse a Peach. No es un secreto que Nintendo sacó a Daisy del molde de Peach, ¿verdad?**

**Y con respecto a Peach, pues solo diré que ella tiene razones para actuar de ese modo. Vamos, ser secuestrada constantemente debe tener alguna repercusión en ti y en la forma de ver a las personas, ¡logico!**

**Este capitulo finalmente volvemos con Bowser, ¿que estará maquinando dentro de esa perversa cabeza? Al menos esta consciente de que sus intenciones serán adivinadas al final por Kamek, debido que es la persona que mas le conoce (aparte de Junior, claro).**

**¡Muchas palabras para una nota! Nos vemos el próximo capítulo con mas de esta historia.**


	7. Capítulo IV

**Capitulo IV: conocido.**

_Miren, los yoshis somos criaturas de paz, confiamos en las personas aunque estas tengan colmillos u cuernos, no solemos meternos en conflictos al menos que estos lleguen a nuestra puerta. Si, muchos dirán que Mario no es un yoshi, pero equivocados están. Los primeros recuerdos del pequeño bebé Mario fue con uno de los nuestros, moldeando su conducta. Puede que no lo sea por fuerza, pero en su corazón Mario es un yoshi._

_\- Blue Yoshi, líder del clan de la Isla Yoshi (durante el periodo en donde Bebé Mario cayó en la isla)._

**Límites del Reino Champiñon- en donde pocas personas se atreven a ir. **

Podría echarse a reír si no estuviera tan asustado.

Digo, sí que le ocurren cosas inesperadas: como ser un fontanero ordinario residiendo en Brooklyn y de repente aparecer en un reino fantástico con una princesa secuestrada por un dragón/tortuga/demonio. En un momento estaba seguro que nada podría sorprenderle y de pronto poof, algo nuevo ocurría sin que él pudiera anticiparlo. Era algo que le había encantado de este nuevo mundo, con sorpresas detrás de cada esquina y misterios por desempolvar debajo de los tapetes.

Pero estando en una celebración en su nombre lidiando con una posible crisis existencial y de pronto, poof, se encontraba en su aeronave con destino al reino de quien se supone es su peor enemigo. Fue gracioso la primera vez, pero ahora se encontraba asustado. Asustado y hambriento, lástima que no haya traído un poco del estofado de Luigi para el viaje. Se situó delante del timón de la nave, observando como la niebla delante de él comenzaba a espesarse hasta sentir navegar con una venda en los ojos. No escuchaba el aletear de los gonies junto a la nave, tampoco podía divisar las montañas ni las colinas.

El radar no detectaba enemigos cerca, lo cual era un alivio. Pero el dispositivo no detectaba la aproximación alguna otra criatura. Sin poder contribuir a la situación Mario se dejó caer en el asiento del piloto, dejando su gorra sobre su estómago. Quizás la niebla era solo una manifestación física de su mente que se encontraba igual de difícil de aclarar. Sus recientes acciones podrían ser vistos como actos rebeldes contra Peach, eh incluso traición al reino, esperaba –rogaba- que Peach no sacara conclusiones rápidas, solo ayudaría a Bowser y regresaría al reino. Demonios, hará cualquier cosa para hacer las paces con Peach, incluso sucumbir a sus deseos de hablar sobre los eventos en la luna. Tendría que jalar el corcho de la botella que contenía sus sentimientos, de acuerdo, de todos modos sabía que llegaría a esto llegaría cuando le tendió esas flores en la luna.

La niebla pronto se disipó, dejando una película de gotas sobre el vidrio. Delante de él se extendía una zona boscosa, con grandes robles de hojas oscuras cubriendo su superficie. Mario identificó al Bosque Encantado, la zona más terrorífica del Reino Champiñón por la influencia de la magia negra y los fantasmas traídos por la cercanía con el Reino Koopa. Conocía esta zona porque hace algunos años el Rey Boo lo atrajo a una mansión en donde lo apresó en una pintura, cuando se encontraba en la oscuridad de su habitación podía jurar aun escuchar su escalofriante risa detrás de él. El olor a azufre fue lo siguiente que notó, tras sobrevolar los límites que dividían a ambos reinos las tierras de sombras comenzaron oficialmente.

El sol madrugador comenzaba asomarse entre los picos grises, y aunque este se hubiera tardado las cuencas de lava que caracterizaban el suelo del Reino Koopa le hubieran guiado con su luz. Solía ser esta su ruta predilecta para llegar al Castillo Koopa: seguir los ríos de lava que provenían de la cuenca que rodeaba el castillo, continuar por la tierra exterior y cubierta de hollín. Por mucho tiempo esa había sido su visión del mundo de Bowser, pero recientemente su perspectiva se refrescó cuando visitó por voluntad propia el reino. Si bien la mayor parte de su territorio era volcánico, había cráteres y zonas en donde se agrupaban viviendas tradicionales similares a las pagodas y santuarios, cercanas a fuentes de agua y rodeadas de césped color dorado en que se criaban animales. También había ciudades, la más famosa era el Koopa Town cercana al Castillo Koopa, con sus edificios tan plagados de luces fosforescentes que podían verse desde el espacio.

Los koopa no solo eran una raza dedicada a la guerra como les había instruido: ellos creaban, sobrevivían. Habían logrado convertir un mundo árido en una extensión hibrida en donde la lava convivía con los arboles sin quemarse. Impresionado era una palabra pobre ante lo que sintió Mario ante ese descubrimiento.

Las bolas de fuego fueron catapultadas hacia la nave, chocando contra el casco del Odissey. Una sacudida violenta sacó a Mario de sus pensamientos, también de su silla. Arrastrándose hasta lograr enderezarse Mario observó a través del mirador como bolas empapadas de fuego impactaban contra el Odissey. No podía observar de donde provenían o quienes las lanzaban, tampoco importaba ahora. Corrió hacia el timón girándolo a la izquierda, logrando cambiar de dirección a tiempo. El ataque de fuego cesó cuando el Odissey estuvo fuera de su mira, la sensación de triunfo apenas llegó a Mario cuando otra sacudida le alertó. Pudo haber salvado al Odissey de una caída violenta, pero habían hecho suficiente daño para que la caída ahora sea lenta.

"Maldición." Exclamó frotando su frente; debía encontrar una solución rápido antes de que se estrellara. Lo mejor era buscar un lugar seguro, alejado por supuesto de la lava el fuego, pero el Castillo Koopa aún se encontraba a una distancia prudencial de él, intentar dirigir el Odissey hasta el castillo significaría un aterrizaje en una fosa de lava. Por mucho que encontrara los espectáculos de roca derretida cautivadores Mario no quería terminar chamuscado hoy.

Otra sacudida, el Odissey comenzó a inclinarse a la izquierda. Mario se aferró al mástil mientras pensaba, escuchando el inmobiliario de la nave patinar por el suelo. Debía aterrizar ahora, ¿pero en dónde realizar un aterrizaje en un mundo lleno de fuego y enemigos? Miró al escenario delante de él, logrando captar algo al norte. Luces, millones de luces agrupadas y de colores. Era una ciudad, no había de otra; fijo rumbó hacia ella, poco a poco perdiendo el control de su nave. El Odissey dio un sonido de muerte ante de estrellarse contra el suelo, levantando fragmentos de roca y cenizas que revolotearon en el aire. Mario tosió, agradeciendo a las estrellas su salud aparentemente estable, y su cuerpo aparentemente entero. El silencio reinó en la nave con solo un par de gotas provenientes del tanque de combustible y el tintinear de una taza que Mario usó para beber café como únicos sonidos predominantes, en el fondo solo su respiración se encontraba junto a los latidos de su corazón.

Observó por el mirador, suspirando de alivio al no divisar caparazones de enemigos aproximándose a la nave. La ciudad se encontraba cerca, había aterrizado junto a una pequeña colina rodeada de flores silvestres. Lo siguiente que entendió era que no haría mucho dentro de una nave dañada; debía salir a revisar el daño, para después dirigirse a la ciudad. Ni reuniendo todos sus conocimientos en mecánica lograría reemplazar la coraza del Odissey, tendría que vagar en la ciudad buscando ayuda. Pues, puede que no sea un mejor plan, pero ha conseguido buenos resultados con planes peores.

Detuvo su propio andar al estar delante de la puerta. Era un suicida sin remedio; no podía salir al mundo en el que gobernaba Bowser luciendo como era él, sería equivalente a poseer un letrero sobre su cabeza y una diana en su pecho. Después de todo pocos humanos poseían una estatura tan ridícula como la suya y usaban sombrero con overol; debía cambiar si quería sobrevivir. Se dirigió hacia su mochila, extrayendo el primer cambio de ropa que sus dedos envolvieron.

Mientras tanto afuera un Helikoopa se estacionaba en las afuera de Koopa Town, con una larga y musculosa figura cubriendo su rostro con una mueca de asco.

**(…)**

**Koopa Town- la metrópolis de los monstruos.**

Koopa Town tenía mucho que presumir. A diferencia de Toad Town, cuyas casas apiladas una sobre otras resultaban atractivas de observar y el ambiente cálido se encontraba en cada rincón en donde hubiera vendedores ambulantes o músicos callejeros, Koopa Town era el hogar de los siete pecados capitales. Oh al menos eso decía un anuncio publicitario en lo alto de un edificio, Mario le daba la razón parcialmente. Se detuvo en una zona elevada, facilitando su desplazamiento gracias a sus saltos, logró observar por completo el gran laberinto que juntos formaban los hogares, torres, edificios y avenidas empapadas de colores tan brillantes que sus ojos dolieron. No había mucha vegetación, eso notó junto a la falta de espacio en las calles provocaban que la sensación de ahogo se notara en su pecho. Comenzaba a lamentarse su decisión de traer pantalones de mezclilla en un ambiente tan caluroso como el Reino de las Arenas.

Si descartabas el calor agobiante en realidad no estaba mal. Parecía como si el conflicto con el Reino Champiñón no llegara a la ciudad, salvo por anuncios con el rostro de Bowser alentando a los jóvenes koopas a integrarse a sus tropas a partir de los trece años. La ciudad parecía autónoma de la guerra; divagó por las calles sin rumo topándose con un trío de koopas hembras introduciendo cubetas de metal en un ancho rio que dividía la ciudad, al mirarlo de cerca notó calles submarinas en donde las criaturas acuáticas como bloopers y cheep cheeps nadaban y se impulsaban. Las calles estaban llenas, según lo visto para los habitantes del Reino Koopa la hora pico se daba en la madrugada, Mario se topó con distintas especies conviviendo en armonía, charlando, discutiendo y a veces besándose descaradamente en público…Tuvo que admitir que se le subió los colores al rostro al presenciar por accidente un momento intimo entre un bronco y una goomba.

No eran comunes en el Reino Champiñón las parejas interespecies, con común se refería a que no era aceptado por la mayoría de los toads. Las bodas que ha tenido la oportunidad de presenciar eran entre individuos de la misma especie, quizás algún goomba con un toad pero estos no eran tan diferentes biológicamente, y solo fue una vez. Quizás no fue buena idea observarles incrédulo mientras hacia una lista mental de todas las parejas interespecie con las que se ha topado en sus aventuras, ya que olvidó que los goombas y broncos enemigos eran conocidos por su temperamento hacia los humanos.

"¿Tienes algún problema fisgón?" inquirió la goomba con expresión iracunda, mientras el bronco mostraba su cornamenta puntiaguda. Mario saltó hacia atrás, levantando sus manos. No llevaba su sombrero rojo, pero si alguien llegara a observarlo por un largo momento adivinarían que se trataba del héroe machaca monstruos.

Tropezó con una enorme pared, que resultó ser una roca picuda con sus mascotas, dos chomps cadenas que le ladraron agresivamente, quizás reconociendo el aroma de las praderas del Reino Champiñón en sus ropajes. Mario se alejó rápidamente, esquivando las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes. Debía ser trasparente como un boo, pero era difícil teniendo esa sensación de temor al estar en la capital del reino enemigo. Continuó atravesando el mar de personas hasta que un letrero cubierto de vides le indicó que se encontraba a pocos pasos del mercado, para alivio de su atormentado estómago. Al menos ahí podría buscar materiales para reparar la cubierta del Odissey, con suerte sin comprometer su identidad ni el motivo de su llegada.

"¡Salchichas, lleven sus salchichas por solo tres monedas de oro!" exclamó un comerciante boo casi en su oído. El mercado era una cacofonía de voces, gruñidos, ladridos y otras lenguas junto a la fusión de olores extravagantes en el aire. Puestos de alimentos y ropas apilados uno sobre el otro fue lo que observó en donde observaba, teniendo que tapar sus oídos cuando los gritos resultaron intolerables. Había una energía viviendo en el lugar que encantó a Mario, quizás por la variedad de productos o por el aspecto honrado que tenían los comerciantes y vendedores, un lugar que no parecía pertenecer a la imagen del reino opresivo de Bowser.

Buscó con la mirada láminas u algún otro metal para el Odissey, sin embargo su atención pasó a una pequeña figura encapada que tropezó con él. Mario por instinto fue a pedirle que tuviera más cuidado, pero la pequeña figura continuó corriendo entre la multitud. Curioso caminó detrás de ella, reconociéndole por su tamaño y vestimenta que se trataba de un shy guy, más pequeño con los que solía lidiar, así que se trataba de un infante. Mario se abrió paso entre la multitud finalmente deteniéndose al observar al shy guy observando con expresión en blanco –era difícil determinar la expresión de ellos cuando siempre usaban sus máscaras- un puesto de frutas y hortalizas atendido por una planta piraña colosal.

Dentro de cajas enormes melones se exhiban, resobando de salud por su hermoso color verde, Mario casi podía ver la saliva escurriéndose por la abertura de su máscara del shy guy. El chico tenía hambre, Mario tuvo una punzada de empatía al observarse a sí mismo en el chico. En una época lejana él era igual a él, observando embelesado como las personas más adineradas compraban los alimentos más apetitosos, pavoneándose sin reparar en su presencia. Palmeó el hombro del chico provocando que este le observara, al principio con espanto al verse descubierto.

"Hola, ¿tienes hambre?" inquirió con tono amable, tímidamente el shy guy asintió, sin darle tiempo al héroe se tenderle monedas el chico corrió hacia la caja, saltando en busca de robar los melones. Intentó ir detrás de él, pero todo trascurrió rápido incluso para él: la expresión de la planta piraña fue de ira ardiente al pillarle, al parecer no era la primera vez que ese shy guy le robaba mercancía. La liana atrapó de la pata al shy guy cuando este intentó emprender la huida, Mario saltó al presenciar como la planta le gruñía fieramente al shy guy preso de miedo. "¡Hey, déjalo!" ordenó con su mejor voz de héroe, dando un paso adelante.

De inmediato sintió las consecuencias de haber actuado: la planta piraña se dirigió entonces a él, mostrando sus afilados colmillos babeantes, el gruñido fue tan audible que mercaderes y compradores cercanos dirigieron su mirada hacia ellos, comenzando a murmurar. Mario sintió el sudor correr por su sien al ser preso de las miradas de los habitantes en su piel, claramente humana, claramente no perteneciente al lugar. Tragó saliva, pero no bajó la guardia ante la planta piraña, que en su atención a Mario había descuidado el agarre en el shy guy. El niño se zafó tras varios tirones, miró a Mario por unos segundos dudando en intervenir, pero Mario le indicó con un movimiento sutil de dedos que debía irse.

"¿Qué es lo que dijiste, carnoso?" gruñó la planta piraña, Mario miró de reojo como sus raíces brotaron de su maceta. Genial, estaba metido en un lio con una planta piraña móvil en una ciudad en donde todos los habitantes le atacarían si descubrieran su identidad. Solo a él le era capaz de acumularse circunstancias tan horribles en un momento. Levantó sus puños, dándole una mirada furibunda a la planta; si iba a quedar al descubierto en una ciudad enemiga bien, no iba a resistirse a su destino.

La planta piraña comenzó avanzar hacia él, pero drásticamente su movimiento se detuvo con un estallido de indignación que brotó de su boca. Confundido Mario le observó, pero la planta piraña ahora se encontraba enfocada en su maseta, en done una alta persona había depositado su pie sobre esta, deteniendo su paso. Los espectadores parecían más intrigados ahora por la intervención del desconocido, Mario estaba expectante. La planta piraña rugió, lanzándose contra el desconocido, Mario instintivamente intentó advertirle que corriera, pero sus palabras murieron en su lengua cuando la planta fue sujetada por su cuello, por manos bronceadas, grandes, y una sonrisa fiera digna de un guerrero.

"Los de tu especie siempre lanzándose como locos." Se burló el hombre, alzando sin problema a la planta piraña –esta rugió espantada, los espectadores murmuraron con mayor fuerza- y lanzarla como si fuera una pluma. "¡Ve a tranquilizarte con un trago de abono!" gruñó tronando sus dedos, Mario corrió hacia él.

"Mamma mia, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Le hizo daño, caballero?" inquirió observando al hombre, tan concentrado en la integridad física del misterioso hombro.

Bowser no podía creerlo. Su enemigo, su rival por el amor de Peach, su némesis le estaba observando como si fuera un ser cualquiera. Escondió lo mejor que pudo su cola.

Mario no le había reconocido.

Su asombro quedó en segundo plano cuando del puesto de huevos de yoshi fritos en donde había caído la planta piraña su cabeza y lianas se alzaron, echando humo por su boca. Ambos hombres se miraron, para incredulidad de Bowser, con la misma idea en mente. La planta expulsó de su boca bolas de fuego del tamaño de pelotas de futbol hacia ellos. Bowser instintivamente reaccionó llevando su mano hacia su espalda; una versión más liviana de su caparazón, igual adornado con pinchos y a prueba de fuego y un regalo de Kammy con un sarcástico comentario le cubrió por completo, recibiendo los impactos que expulsaron brazas. Algo envolvió su antebrazo, algo pequeño pero de duro agarre, como una trampa de oso eran los dedos de Mario hundidos en su piel humana incitándole a escapar.

"¡Corre!" gritó Mario, halando al desconocido. Pesaba considerablemente, como si sus pies estuvieran anclados en el suelo, afortunadamente entendió el mensaje rápido; el desconocido corrió junto a él, Mario levantó la vista encontrando un escudo eclipsando la luz del sol y las bolas de fuego. Una extraña sensación de instaló en el fondo de su estómago al entender que el hombre buscaba protegerlo, ¿Por qué? Bueno, vestido así parecía un simple humano de baja estatura y bigote, nadie le habría intentado proteger –exceptuando a Luigi y sus amigos- mucho menos en territorio koopa. Sacudió sus pensamientos molestos enfocándose en alar al hombre detrás de un pilar de piedra, arrastrándolo hasta que sus hombros se juntaron.

Muchos aspectos odiaba Bowser de su nueva forma, una de ellas y presente en cualquier momento era la sensibilidad de la piel desnuda de escamas. Ahora se manifestaba con mayor potencia; su brazo izquierdo desnudo, apenas protegido por el vendaje, palpitó en colores al sentir el hombro de Mario pegado. Picor por encima de la sensación de incomodidad, podía sentir los músculos de Mario por debajo de su manga. Se alejó de prisa, deslizando la capucha por encima de sus cuernos y cabellera rojiza, no había sido posible ocultar su cola y garras, además, aún era resistente a ocultar sus características koopas de las que siempre se ha sentido orgulloso.

Con Mario delante de él, agitado por la repentina huida, entendió que había sido una decisión acertada. Una coincidencia había sido su encuentro, pero estaba dispuesto a trabajar con lo que tenía. Nada del plan había cambiado solo porque su encuentro se halla adelantado.

Respiró hondo antes de proceder a hablar:

"Eso estuvo cerca, al parecer no puedes evitar meterte en…" se detuvo al notar el chaleco rojo de Mario, abultado a un costado. "¿Qué es lo que traes…? Oh." Mario le dirigió una mirada, lentamente formando una sonrisa cómplice al extraer un melón simétricamente apetitoso. Parpadeó incrédulo, lanzando miradas furtivas a Mario y al melón. "¿Estoy realmente observando al noble y honrado Súper Mario Bros con un melón robado?" simplemente se alejaba de la realidad.

Mario sonrió de lado, una sonrisa con mayor inocencia a pesar de que hace unos minutos había aprovechado la distracción provocada con el hombre para robar el melón.

"El fin justifica los medios, en mi opinión personal." Dijo Mario jugueteando con el melón.

En ese momento el shy guy apareció, frenando de golpe al observar al desconocido con Mario. El fontanero le transfirió seguridad con su sonrisa, tendiéndole el melón le invitó a confiar. El pequeño shy guy lentamente avanzó, tomando con manos temblando el melón, corrió lejos de ambos de veces en cuando dando saltitos.

"Valla, ni siquiera dijo gracias." Gruñó el desconocido. Mario le observó, aun manteniendo una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Es común, dudo mucho que los shy guys de aquí confíen en los humanos." Respondió Mario, enarcando una ceja hacia él. Bowser se tensó. "Deberías saberlo igual que yo, en esta ciudad los monstruos somos nosotros."

¿Nosotros? Cierto, apariencia humana.

"No siempre; conozco a muchos koopas que se lanzarían a lava por mí." Mario rió, para nada extrañado por el comentario del desconocido. "¿Si sabes que probablemente ese chico le robe otra vez a la planta piraña cuando sea el almuerzo?"

"Pues espero que tenga ahora mejor sentido común ahora que casi se convierte en composta." Señaló Mario, recargándose del muro. Bowser le imitó, solo por hacer algo más que observar sus ojos azules. "Que no siga el ejemplo de hombres que lanzan plantas asesinas como jabalinas." Hizo señas hacia su persona, Bowser no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. El gesto le pareció inadecuado al ser con su enemigo con quien trataba, así que forzó sus labios a su expresión gruñona.

"¿No es un poco hipócrita viniendo de ti?" inquirió Bowser, recordando los miles de mundos que plagó con sus soldados plantas, que al final terminaron quemadas por las bolas de fuego del hombre delante de él. El ejemplo que daba Mario a los niños no era precisamente el más adecuado. "¿No es así, Señor Salto Sobre Cualquier Cosa Que Me Ataque?"

"Valla, que largo apellido tengo" dijo Mario.

"También tienes muchos nombres en este lado del gran reino, pero el noventa y nieve por ciento no puedo decirlo: mi lengua estallaría en fuego" Bowser se estremeció al escuchar el rugir de una planta piraña maldiciendo a los humanos entrometidos resonar para su inquietud, demasiado cerca. Mario también lo escuchó, abrió sus ojos asombrado por la ira que mostraba el grito. Bowser se alejó por instinto, mirando fijamente a Mario. Su estuvieran en un encuentro tradicional, con Mario buscando golpearlo y él tratando de quemarlo, le hubiera dejado a su suerte en una ciudad plagada de enemigos…

"Quizás podría decirte algunos…En un lugar en donde no corramos el riesgo de perecer dolorosamente".

"Concuerdo." Mario avanzó, con Bowser siguiéndole. Valla, Mario avanzó con Bowser siguiéndole, como un obediente perro. Los intestinos del Rey Koopa se retorcieron al procesar la nueva información bañada en acido, ¡las cosas se estaban torciendo en direcciones impensables, todo por culpa de la mujer que le condenó a esta forma! "Oye…" Mario se detuvo, observando con el ceño fruncido a Bowser, este frenó. "¿Puedo saber tu nombre? Debí preguntártelo al principio, que mala educación de mi parte."

La garra de Bowser rápidamente se volvió húmeda por el sudor. Mario portaba guantes sin dedos, con la palma de su mano abierta para recibir un apretón que estaba tardando en llegar. Puso sus manos en garra, inclinándose juguetón hacia él.

"No lo sé, muchos me conocen por aquí, y no es una reputación muy buena." No era mentira, ambos estaban en líos iguales en Koopa Town; Mario buscaba alejarse de sus súbditos por temor a ser conocido, él no quería que al fijarse en él descubrieran al rey dentro del abrigo de piel humana. Sería, en palabras simples, su muerte súbita.

Mario arqueó una ceja. "De acuerdo, yo me presentaré primero, y si eres la persona educada que creo que eres estarás obligado en responder" regresando su mano esta viajó dentro de su abrigo, deslizando un sombrero con una M en el centro de la oscuridad. "Mi nombre es Mario Belloni, estoy buscando llegar al Castillo Koopa por motivos ultra importantes" regresó su sombrero a su cabeza, aplastando su cabellera castaña.

La risa que abandonó de sus labios era tan genuina que le dolió. La presentación de Mario era un equilibrio de verdad con diversión: un juego, Mario estaba convirtiendo esto en un juego. Había aprendido de su enemigo –un Robin Hood de rojo, que logra sus objetivos con su carisma- más de lo que lleva informándose en ocho años. Bowser fingió pensarlo, mientras la sonrisa de Mario crecía en tamaño. Haber enviado ese holograma al Castillo Champiñón fue el inicio de lo que sería un tren sin conductor; iba a descubrir quien era, al final del día, puede que antes, pero en definitiva en algún punto Mario no vería a un humano educado sino un monstruo.

¿Por qué se resistía en darle su nombre, a terminar con la farsa?

No, eso podía esperar. Siendo sincero consigo mismo disfrutaba de la euforia inadecuada al haberse ganado la atención de Mario siendo un khooman. Hace mucho que no se sentía tan cerca del fontanero sin que este le tomara por la cola y girase, quería ver hasta donde llegaba su confianza, que tan profundo podía escarbar hasta toparse con la lava…Y cuando llegara el momento…

Extendió su mano, siendo dedos afilados como dagas.

"Príncipe Bow, soy ese motivo ultra importante".

**(…)**

Un suave olor a hojas de té apareció en la entrada del local junto a la portera, que lanzaba restos del desayuno a un gatiblok callejero ansioso por comerlo. Mario caminó a su lado, siendo envuelto por el ambiente jubilo de la cafetería. En realidad parecía más una taberna con indicaciones en la entrada sobre llevar ropa formal y tener modales en mesa. El sonido de una biwa* se escuchaba en el fondo, acompañando las conversaciones y risas de los clientes, bien vestidos –algunos con solo caparazones elegantes- y poseyentes de voces estruendosas. Mario zigzagueó entre la multitud, haciendo una mueca cuando golpeó accidentalmente el caparazón de una koopa, ella se alejó maldiciendo al humano.

Bow, ahora mostrando cuernos en donde un ser humano corriente a través de su desordenada cabellera pelirroja, se acercó detrás de él.

"¿Puedo preguntar porque no pareces sorprendido?" inquirió, Mario rodó los ojos.

Bien, si le hubieran dicho hace un par de años que existían los híbridos entre humanos y koopas viviendo debajo de sus narices primero se habría reído y luego hubiera aprovechado esa información para detener los planes de Bowser. Valla, solía ser inmaduro en aquella época antes de haber vivido en primera persona el reinicio de su universo en su más crudo esplendor.

"Estoy sorprendido…De no haberlo descubierto por mi cuenta." Respondió este, deslizando la primera silla de madera libre que encontró. La vista que daba su mesa era tranquilizadora, a pesar del rumbo en donde iban los caballeros, a pesar de estar separada por un fusuma, la transparencia le permitía notar el brillo de un lago de lava besando los cimientos del local. Pensó que debía estar involucrado un hechizo anti-incendios, se preguntó si Bow podía notar su asombro. "Entonces, por favor" alzó sus manos mientras arqueaba una ceja hacia el…hibrido. "Explíquese que hago aquí".

Reconocía ese ceño fruncido, le había hecho cara – no siempre con buenos resultados- en el pasado.

"Hay mucho que explicar, ¿no quieres primero pedir algo?" estaba jugando, lo cual era peligroso si lo hacías con Mario. Afortunadamente un goomba llegó antes de que Mario negara, alegando que no lo necesitaba. Sobre su cabeza había tazas llenas de humeante té, ambos hombres lo tomaron por inercia. "Adelante fontanero, ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?"

Mucho, quería empezar Mario. Llevó la taza sus labios, deteniéndose al comprender que estaba tomando té en el reino del enemigo, le habían ofrecido alimento en el reino del enemigo. Se estremeció dejando el té aun lado, pensando que era mejor prevenir que lamentar. "¿Es acaso esto una trampa?" gran parte de él le gritaba que era una trampa, después de todo le parecía irreal todo este asunto. Miró a la cola de Bow, descansando sobre sus piernas, similar a la del rey de los koopas. Eran demasiadas coincidencias acumulándose una sobre otras. "Dime: ¿Quién eres realmente?"

Bowser sintió el familiar sudor frio recorrer su sien al estar bajo la mirada sospechosa de Mario.

"Provengo del Reino en Ruinas." Comenzó Bowser, parte de su engaño. Sonaba muy convincente: el reino era fronterizo, y técnicamente le pertenecía a la familia real después de que esta ordenara desalojar a la mayoría de los habitantes de esa zona infectada de magia negra. "Soy un khoman: una raza hibrida poco común."

"Eso ya lo sé, es la primera vez que escucho hablar de ustedes." Dijo Mario, observando su reflejo en el líquido humeante.

"Uh, ya no hay un nosotros." observó la reacción de Mario con un poco de sorpresa: sus grandes ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, para luego mostrar empatía fosforescente en sus ojos. "Soy único, veras soy un familiar lejano del Rey Bowser, le ayudé durante un conflicto territorial hace mucho tiempo."

"De acuerdo." asintió Mario. Sabía que había pocos individuos en el mundo que compartían lazos sanguíneos con Bowser: sus padres habían muerto hace años, su madre antes que su padre, el paradero de su hermano menor –del cual solo conoció en una ocasión- era desconocido. Pero después de todo Bowser y Junior no eran los únicos. "¿Por qué no tenemos registro de ti en el Reino Champiñón?." Recordó que en la galería secreta de Peach había registro hasta del fundador de la familia real Koopa.

Bowser bufó: "¿Acaso no es obvio? El Rey Bowser estaba protegiéndome, algo así como un plan para proteger a sus seres queridos de los estragos del reino vecino. Me mantuve debajo el radar mientras pude, incluso cuando libraste esa genial batalla contra el dragón en mi reino hace poco." Bowser dio un largo sorbido, meditando el resto de su mentira. "¿Dices que mi primo segundo ha invertido ocho años de gobierno en intentar conquistar a la princesita esa?"

Mario arqueó una ceja, aun a la defensiva.

"Por supuesto, todos conocen esa historia."

"Ese no es el hombre que conozco." Valía la pena intentarlo, aunque no tenía esperanzas en que diera frutos. Su reputación estaba más allá de ser salvada con una simple mentira.

"Lamento ser el que rompa tu burbuja, pero no conoces tan bien a tu primo."

"Y aun así, respondiste a su pedido de ayuda." Dio en el blanco: los hombros de Mario bajaron, su atención pasó a estar en sus ojos. El goomba mesero se detuvo a tomar su orden, pero ambos estaban tan concentrados en su pelea de miradas para prestarle atención. "Admítelo, Señor Fontanero, conoces tan bien a mi primo para saber que merece ser salvado."

Mario ignoró sus palabras olímpicamente. Si bien hubo raros momentos en el pasado en donde Bowser y él lograron entablar una conversación sin desear matarse, fueron tan efímeros que apenas pudo desentrañar a la criatura debajo del caparazón. Sabía que Bowser era un hombre de familia, que se preocupaba por ellos a pesar de su actitud fiera, que muchas personas le idolatraban a pesar de sus múltiples fallos, que era caprichoso - ¿Quién en su sano juicio dedicaría ocho años de pelea por una mujer?- y testarudo a niveles peligrosos. Y aun así, con esa escasa información, su subconsciente le enviaba esos sueños perturbadores.

¿Merecía ser salvado? Mario miró a Bow aun receloso, ¿merecía ese chico, que compartía genes con Bowser, ser salvado?

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Sucesos extraños han ocurrido últimamente, demasiado extraños incluso para un reino de monstruos repudiados." Explicó Bowser, fingiendo pesimismo. No fue difícil, él realmente detestaba los acontecimientos resientes. "Tres ataques a tres fortalezas de máxima seguridad alrededor del reino, todo señala a que una mujer koopa llamada Clawdia está detrás de todo esto."

"No la conozco." Admitió Mario, Bow no se mostró sorprendido.

"Es razonable: hace un par de años intentó derrocar el gobierno de mi primo, fue encarcelada y enviada al Reino de las Ruinas." La oración era verdadera: Clawdia era oscura y fascinante, al igual que su historia. "Parte de mi deber en el reino era prevenir que escapara, ¿el dragón que usó mi primo para atacarte? Era uno de sus carcelarios."

¿Un dragón colosal solo para impedir que una persona escapara? Mario se mostró interesado.

"Y déjame adivinar: cuando tu primo en un arranque de cólera usó al dragón para atacarme, Clawdia aprovechó para escapar." Típico de Bowser era actuar sin pensar.

Bow se mostró iracundo ante el comentario.

"Lo importante es que ella escapó, atacó y robó piezas de un artefacto poderoso." De nuevo esta ahí, instalada entre sus costillas, la preocupación junto al miedo. "Los soldados de mi primo le han hecho caza desde entonces, pero no puedo esperar a que lleguen las noticias…El artefacto que robó es poderoso eh inestable, si llegara a caer en manos descuidadas…" gruñó, incapaz de contener su inquietud.

Mario analizó la expresión del chico, comprendiendo que su preocupación era genuina. Él estaba preocupado, si no fuera por su orgullo estaría temblando.

"¿Qué tan peligroso?" temió preguntar.

"Es como el vino: mientras más años más fuerte es su sabor." La mirada de Bow se conectó con la suya. "Y lleva muchos años."

El silencio llenó la mesa, con solo sus respiraciones llenando el vacío. La cafetería continuó con su bullicio, ignorando al famoso fontanero y al khoman que fingía solo ser un khoman. Finalmente Mario se arriesgó: tomó un largo sorbo de su ahora tibio té, sintiendo el sabor amargo aliviando su hambre salvaje. Encaró a Bow, que ahora jugueteaba con sus garras en espera de su respuesta.

Esperaba realmente no equivocarse.

"¿Qué necesitas de mí?" inquirió, apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

Las puntiagudas orejas de Bowser se alzaron, sorprendido por la respuesta de Mario. Esperaba resistencia, al menos una amenaza o una maldición de su parte, pero este se mostró decidido a cooperar. ¿Era genuina su preocupación por el bienestar del reino, o tenía otras intenciones resguardadas debajo de ese ridículo traje?

"Eres el gran Súper Mario, todos te respetan, y si no lo hacen te temen." explicó Bowser. "Ayúdame a recuperar los fragmentos de ese artefacto, y una vez que estén a salvo golpeemos el culo de Clawdia hasta su celda." Mario se mostró divertido por las palabras finales de Bowser, este no pudo evitar compartir su emoción. "No prometo que las relaciones entre tu reino y el mío mejoren, pero puedo prometerte que no te arrepentirás de ayudarme."

"Si tuviera una moneda de oro por cada vez que me dicen eso." murmuró Mario, sonriendo de lado.

Aun desconfiaba, pero la idea sonaba tentadora. Una nueva aventura, una nueva amenaza, la adrenalina y la expectativa se juntaban formando electricidad en su sangre. Y luego estaba Bow: tan diferente por fuera y quizás por dentro, a los demás miembros de la familia real Koopa. Podía estar sacando conclusiones precipitadas, pero no le importaba mucho. Las verdaderas intenciones de las personas salían a relucir después de un tiempo: se había aplicado esa ley en muchas aventuras en el pasado, ¿podría ser este caso?

Bow carraspeó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Tenía su garra, que pertenecía a la de un koopa levantando la taza, incitándole a responder. El monstruo delante de él arqueó una ceja, provocando que algo gruñera en su interior. Mario tomó la taza por el aza, imitando la expresión de Bow.

"Cuenta conmigo, Príncipe Bow."

Y con un choque entre las tazas esta aventura inicio.

**Fin del Arco: Comencemos a vivir. **

\- Para quienes no entiendan, Bow (Bowser) hace referencia al penúltimo jefe del juego Mario Odissey (si mal no recuerdo es el penúltimo) cuyo diseño de personaje me encanto tanto que le doy una referencia.

Pueeees estos son los capítulos introductorios de esta pequeña historia. No se que decirles exactamente...¿Quédense en casa? Dudo mucho que tenga que recortarles eso teniendo en cuenta que escuchamos esa frase diariamente, pero por si a las dudas: quédense en casa.


	8. Relatos del Pasado

Relatos del pasado_: historia #1._

**_Seis años antes- en una época en donde los fontaneros rojos aseguraban su heterosexualidad. _**

Mario aun creía que iba a despertar de un sueño.

Porque si había una palabra para describir el Reino de los Hongos era esa: sueño. Creía que en cualquier momento el maravilloso mundo que le rodea, junto a las maravillosas personas que llegó a conocer en sus aventuras se evaporarían en un halo de luz, dando comienzo a la vida real, la cruda vida real. Cada noche, a pesar de que ya se ha cumplido un año desde que llegó al reino, acoplaba su mejilla contra la almohada temiendo que al despertar regrese a su departamento, frio y con goteras, en una igual fría Nueva Dong.

Pero luego miraba a la Princesa, y entendía que su imaginación no tenía la capacidad para crear a una mujer tan bella y maravillosa como ella. No estaba soñando, estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas.

Podía hacer una lista de todas las maravillas que le han robado su corazón desde que llegó, y por supuesto que la había hecho:

Numero uno: _Peach_. Aun no tenía la valentía para llamarla por otro nombre que no fuera "Princesa Toadstool", incluso tras varios rescates, paseos y almuerzo juntos se ah mantenido reacio a profundizar en su amistad, permitirle el acceso a todos sus _miedos._ La princesa era como su nombre indicaba: una dulce fruta sonrojada cuyos sabores mejoraban su nueva vida. Aun recordaba la forma que le trató, a pesar de que al principio él y su hermano se mostraron recelosos ante su tacto cariñoso. Ambos tuvieron terribles experiencias en el pasado que involucraban a_ políticos_ como ella: las personas con poder no se detenían a saludarlos, las personas con poder preferían pasarles por encima, y luego estaban las personas como Peach, cuyos labios al curvarse provocaban que los pajarillos cercanos cantaran. Ella era preciosa, única, agradecía haberse encontrado con ella todas las mañanas.

Mario fue escoltado por dos toads guardias que amablemente le indicaron donde se encontraba el jardín privado de la princesa. Sin embargo ambos tuvieron que dejarlo a su suerte, alegando que si sus superiores les pillaban fuera de sus lugares se vigilancia de armaría una grande. Mario les entendió, pero pronto se encontró dando círculos por el enorme castillo de Peach, lo cual llevó a creerle que iba a llegar tarde a su reunión –porque sería inapropiado llamarle como dijo Luigi: una _cita_-. Las paredes del castillo lucían terriblemente igual, tampoco sirvieron de ayuda guiarse por los cuadros y estatuas, debido a que cada vez que creía que estaba consiguiendo algo terminaba en un callejón sin salida.

Numero dos: la sencillez de la vida. Mario estaba acostumbrado al bullicio de la ciudad, a su olor a toxinas y el fuerte calor chocando en su piel. Por mucho tiempo creyó que esa seria su vida, y luego llegó al Reino Champiñón y se impresionó al observar extensiones de tierra sin edificios o aceras. En el reino nadie iba apresurado: no había que correr por la lluvia, las personas amaban caminar bajo esta, no había necesidad de trabajar hasta partirse la espalda porque sus habitantes sabían el significado de pasar tiempo en familia o solo tomar té sin apresurarse ah estar de acuerdo con la hora.

Número tres: los bizcochos de trufas, ¿Cómo ha podido vivir sin saber de la existencia de esas _exquisiteces_?

Continuó caminando con desespero, deslizando sus manos por las paredes como si estas pudieran trasmitirle el secreto para llegar al jardín. Demasiado colores pasteles, Mario siempre fue de colores de tonalidades oscuras, aunque pensó que no tenía por qué disgustarse por la decoración del castillo que él no habitaba en primer lugar. Aunque, tampoco le desagradaba la idea de vivir en uno, sobre todo si estuviera Peach junto a él, acompañándole día y noche, brindándole calor…

_¡Malo Mario! ¡Malo! _

Horrorizado por el curso de sus pensamientos no supo a donde se dirigían sus pies hasta que su frente chocó con la puerta. Hizo una mueca de dolor al alejarse, contemplando alrededor como el pasillo se había tornado oscuro, la ausencia de apliques le llamó la atención junto a la falta de decoración. No estatuas, no retratos de personajes pomposos y con tanto oro en sus cuerpos que pudieron pagar su estadía en la universidad, no arreglos florales de plástico…Nada. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por sobrias cortinas con apariencia descuidada, el piso era blanco perlado y el papel tapiz de las paredes semejante a las estrellas.

Mario volvió su atención a la puerta, deslizando sus dedos por la estrella tallada en madera. _Extraño_, fue lo que pensó, no recordaba que en el tour que Peach dirigió hace unas semanas le mostrara esta zona. No, definitivamente recordaría un pasillo tan sobrio, para nada acorde con la vives decoración del resto de pasillos. Y luego estaba la puerta, que para colmo estaba entreabierta.

¿Sera acaso que alguien estaba _ahí'_? no perdía nada al entrar y buscar a alguien que le brindara ayuda. Lo peor que podría ocurrirle ya lo estaba viviendo estando perdido. Mario abrió la puerta, escuchando como esta rechinaba por el movimiento. En las paredes de la habitación brillaban pequeñas luces multicolores, siendo la única fuente de luz en la habitación. Era ovalada, y su Luigi estuviera junto a él añadiría que era _espeluznante_. Por la forma ovalada de la habitación supo que se encontraba en una torre. Se introdujo en la habitación sin cerrar la puerta, lo último que quería era quedar atrapado en esa habitación.

Número cuatro: la magia. Había visto trucos de magia callejeros en su infancia, incluso había asistido a un mago local como parte de un trabajo de verano. Pero el rostro de asombro que realizaba ante los trucos no triunfaba sobre el que mostró cuando Peach realizó magia delante de él por primera vez. Fue solo una pequeña muestra; chasqueó los dedos provocando que la taza levitara hasta él, pero bastó para robarle el aliento. Incluso ahora, después de haber presenciado magia en cada momento de sus aventuras, no podía evitar comportarse como un niño anonadado.

En el centro de la habitación había una estatua tamaño humano, de un hombre de porte elegante y corona de pinchos sosteniendo entre sus manos un objeto alargado. Mario se acercó, reconociendo cabello crispado y armadura en el caballero, y entre sus dedos el objeto era un cetro. Sabía que era un cetro porque el idiota del alcalde de Nueva Dong usaba uno para alardear su posición a las masas de tercera clase, bastardo _infeliz_. Sin embargo el cetro de la estatua era diferente: llevaba una enorme piedra en la punta en forma de corazón, tan grande como la cabeza de un bebé. Mario alargó la mano, sintiendo la aspereza de la piedra bajo su guante.

¿Qué hacía una estatua de detalles tan trabajados en una habitación aislada?

"¿Mario, eres tú?"

Él sonrió, olvidando la curiosidad que plagaba su mente. Típico de estar flechado: podía tener un oso hambriento delante de él pero lo ignoraría solo por darle un vistazo a su amor. La princesa avanzó hasta él, lanzando miradas inquietas a la estatua.

"Hola princesa" sin embargo la inseguridad de su voz hizo que se enfocara en él.

Peach sonrió enternecida meneando su rostro. "Mario, ya hemos pasado por esto." dijo inclinándose, estando frente a frente con el fontanero. "Puedes llamarme solo Peach, después de todo somos amigos."

"Usted es una princesa." tontamente él le recordó. Maldición, odiaba sentirse como un venado recién nacido al estar con Peach a solas, ¡no era la primera vez que hablaba con una mujer, _por favore_! "Debo mostrarle el respeto que se merece."

"Es muy dulce de tu parte, pero repito; no es necesario." creyó haber visto un leve tinte rosa en las mejillas de la princesa, pero eso era ridículo de pensar. "De todos modos, ¿Qué haces aquí? Estuve esperándote en el jardín para nuestro té."

Mario le dio una ojeada a la habitación, aun sintiéndose desconcertado por la decoración y la presencia de Peach.

"Bueno, ¿Dónde es exactamente aquí?" inquirió. "Me perdí camino al jardín y de pronto aparecí en esta zona del castillo, ¿podrías decirme donde me encuentro?"

"Lo haría, si también supiera." Ella dijo, pero su mirada se encontraba a la estatua. Mario arqueó una ceja, pero no sintió que la princesa delante de él le estuviera mintiendo. No, Peach no _era_ así, ella no era esa clase de políticos que cruzan sus dedos detrás de su espalda al jurar. "Llevo en el poder tres años y en todo ese tiempo aun no eh visitado todas las habitaciones del castillo." Peach se paseó por la habitación, con sus pasos haciendo eco en el cráneo de Mario. "Incluso aún hay habitaciones que no han sido limpiadas desde la época de Cherry."

Los ojos de la princesa se cristalizaron, pero no de lágrimas contenidas. Habia visto esa reacción pocas veces, siempre apareciendo después de la mención de la princesa que estuvo en el trono antes que Peach. Poco sabía él de la madre de ella, salvo por dos datos: se llamaba Cherry y su gobierno fue tan impresionante como su muerte. Tuvo la necesidad de calmar a Peach, ¿eso no es lo que haría un amigo fiel?

Mario se acercó, posando su mano en el hombro de Peach. Esta reaccionó ante su tacto ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no vamos a por esa taza de té?"

Era lo mejor, haría cualquier cosa por distraer a Peach de su dolor. El significado de esa habitación llegaría en otro momento, en uno en donde no estuviera rogando por hablar con su princesa. Ambos abandonaron ese lado del castillo, con sus manos enguantadas rozándose cada segundo, provocando que el rubor en las regordetas mejillas de Mario creciera hasta cubrir su rostro al completo. Esa sensación, ese deseo, debía ser producto de magia.

No tendría oportunidad de descubrir el significado de la habitación: un día después del té Bowser volvió a ser de las suyas, esta vez no solo secuestrando a Peach, también tomando el control junto a sus terribles hijos de una isla llena de color ,en donde sus habitantes eran tan carismáticos que no merecían ser capturados por los koopas. Esta isla resultó ser la Isla Yoshi.

Mientras más se adentraba en su aventura por salvar a Peach y a los yoshis, su curiosidad por esa puerta fue lentamente desvaneciéndose…

**Nota del autor:**

Uff, me estoy saliendo del canon de los juegos pero, en realidad, no me importa. Este lugar se llama Fanfictionet, ¿no?

Si, es terriblemente corto. Puede que estos relatos sean así, pueden que no: el mañana es incierto (Abiinfinito: enseñando lecciones a los jóvenes desde 2020). Pero lo importantes es, pues, dejarlos con la intriga...Na, solo busco pretextos para salirme de la historia principal.


	9. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V: interrogado. **

_Muchos han catalogado al Rey Bowser como uno de los gobernantes más irresponsables de la historia desde Ferreck el Aberrante, incluso cuando nuestro rey ha demostrado interés más haya de causar conflictos…más o menos. Es fácil, para los insurgentes, criticarlo aprovechándose de los eventos de los últimos años._

_Pero definitivamente, el buen ojo del rey para los transportes de lujo será de envidia para las siguientes generaciones._

_\- Maestro Karra Wicca, líder de los magikoopas y consejero real._

"Me niego a ir en esa cosa voladora." declaró con firmeza desafiante Mario, cuando Bowser lo llevó ante el _Helikoopa_. Le lanzó una mirada cargada de desconfianza a la nave pequeña, recordando todos los enfrentamientos con modelos similares que casi le cuestan la vida en el pasado. "No sé si me escuchabas cuando te informé que tenía una nave averiada que nos llevaría."

"Y yo te respondí que llegar al castillo con el _Odissey_ es una sentencia de muerte: seremos recibidos por Bills Balas." Gruñó Bowser, saltando dentro de la pequeña nave. Observó a Mario acercársele, aun de brazos cruzados. "¿Y sabes que hay debajo del castillo? ¡Una fosa de _lava_! Hoy no estoy de humor para baños hirviendo".

Debe ser genético ese humor, pensó Mario cuando comprendió que Bow era un Koopa hecho y derecho, a pesar de que solo era un cincuenta por ciento reptil. Escuchó los golpeteos impacientes de la cola de Bow contra la nave, urgiéndole que avanzara.

No es que él chico fuera gruñón, solo que al parecer tenía un carácter de perros cuando las cosas no se hacían como y cuando ordenaba. Rodó los ojos; definitivamente había algo en los koopas que los hacia poseer esas actitudes tan _hostiles_ hacia cualquier aspecto a su alrededor.

"Oh también podríamos tomar la ruta sencilla: reparar el Odissey y así dirigirnos al Templo Estelar." Respondió Mario, enumerando con pesadez con sus dedos. "¿Para que deseas tanto ir al castillo de tu primo? No seré recibido con pétalos de rosas."

Bowser detuvo la operación que realizaba en el panel del control del Helikoopa, para lanzarle una mirada cargada de fastidio a su acompañante. "Eso está bien: temo el día en que los koopas te reciban con pétalos de rosa."

Necesitaba volver al castillo para informar a Kamek de sus avances, debía aprovechar la poca cordura que aún le restaba para poder explicarle a su consejero porque el enemigo número uno del reino le habla como si fuera un ex colega de la universidad. Bow deslizó su garra por sus ojos, cuando estos volvieron a captar a Mario, con los brazos cruzados y postura desafiante, comprendió que definitivamente estaba sucediendo. No era una alucinación por el calor: estaba Mario _ayudándolo_ a buscar las piezas del cetro.

Por supuesto, para que eso ocurriera debió presentarse una serie de situaciones inusuales que seguramente eran debido a la alineación de las estrellas o cualquier otra estupidez de magia blanca. Entre pretender ser solo un familiar lejano hasta la verdadera conexión entre Clawdia y él, sentía que sus mentiras formaron un castillo de naipes que debía mantener en equilibrio. Afortunadamente, no había sido declarado rey de diamantes en un festival cuando era niño, je.

_Nota mental: revisar sus chistes privados._

Mario frunció el ceño, la acción casi provoco que se estremeciera: "Lamento si no quiero ser bombardeado."

"Lamento si no quiero viajar en una chatarra a punto de colapsar." Bowser replicó, para después añadir: "Además, según escuche necesitaras lunas para reparar los daños; y de esas no tenemos muchas por estos rumbos." Una sonrisa lentamente se formó al recordar donde es que había una enorme concentración de lunas en todo el reino. "Oh, pero en el castillo…"

Mario se cruzó de brazos: "Si, durante la odisea conseguí la mayor parte de camino al castillo de tu primo."

El comentario hizo que casi soltara un gruñido…_Casi._

Contra las quejas de Mario el viaje comenzó, con distancias prudentes entre ambos. Mientras la nave se alzaba a la altura de los edificios y estos procedían a alejarse conforme la velocidad aumentaba, Mario se encontró analizando a su compañero de reojo. No era la primera vez que se aliaba con koopas, aunque normalmente los miembros de la familia real le atacaban con hechizos de todo tipo y definitivamente no les llevaba en sus vehículos ni sostenían conversaciones con él. Estaba seguro que había roto un récord.

"Una moneda por tus pensamientos."

Bow le dijo, inmediatamente los pómulos del hibrido se sonrojaron. Mario no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al reconocer ese dicho tan popular del Reino de los Hongos brotar de la boca del khoman, aunque después de pensarlo tenía sentido que ambos reinos compartieran sus dichos. Hubo una época muy lejana en donde el Reino de los Hongos y el Reino Koopa eran la misma nación, formando la dorada República de los Hongos, pero era tan antigua esa historia que incluso en las aldeas más lejanas se consideraba un mito.

"Tus ojos…" comenzó Mario distraído. Si hubiera mirado a Bow notaría que este se tensó, pero el brillo del paisaje disimuló su expresión. "Son de la misma tonalidad que Bowser, y la forma en la que se desliza tu cola por el suelo…" hizo ademanes con sus dedos, en busca de las palabras correctas.

"¿M-mi cola?" inquirió Bowser rápidamente evitando mirar a Mario. Demonios, ¿es que acaso ese fontanero ignorante había observado los movimientos de su cola hasta el punto de memorizarlos? Intentó recomponerse, con pésimos resultados. _Vamos Bowser, eres un maldito rey por el amor a las estrellas._

Mario rió, observando fascinado como cruzaban por encima de un canal de lava. Los ojos de Mario brillaban con interés, similar a la superficie incandescente. Su expresión resultó…Deleitante, de alguna manera extraña que no trataría de explicar ahora.

"Anteriormente me dijiste que Bowser no se encontraba en el castillo." Mario cambió de tema, regresando su atención a Bow. "¿Junior y los Koopalings también se encuentran afuera?"

Eso se suponía, un buen padre hubiera obligado a sus hijos a ir a un refugio anti-magia en donde estarían a salvo de Clawdia…Pero de todos modos él no era un buen padre. Junior y Koopalings habían hecho oídos sordos a pesar de que Kamek y Kammy les advirtieron sobre lo inestable que las cosas se volverían si llegaran a unirse las piezas. Ahg, ¿de dónde había heredado esa terquedad Junior?

"No, los chicos se aferraron con garras y dientes al castillo cuando intentaron refugiarlos, Iggy incluso diseñó cerraduras avanzadas para impedir la entrada de los soldados a sus aposentos." Ante la pequeña sonrisa de Mario Bowser arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?"

"Los Koopalings: aun me cuesta creer que sean adoptados." Dijo Mario, delante de ellos los primeros indicios de la cercanía del castillo se mostraban. Instintivamente estuvo alerta, esperando la primera horda de misiles y bolas de fuego.

"¿Por qué?" incluso si fuera ovíparo*, le hubiera costado tener esa cantidad de hijos biológicamente.

"Son copias perfectas de Bowser."

Delante de ellos apareció el resplandor que emitía la fosa de lava debajo del castillo koopa, colosal y solo permitiendo a los visitantes llegar por medio de un puente estrecho fabricado de rocas volcánicas, algunas intervenidas y otras naturales. Mario había visitado tanto ese lugar que ya no le sorprendía lo hermoso que resaltaba el cielo anaranjado con los tejados esmeraldas adornados con banderines. Las murallas que le rodeaban habían significado obstáculos mortales por sortear en más de una ocasión, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de soldados de las principales especies que observaban en las sombras, esperando al acecho…

Bow le miró, posando sus garras en el panel del control.

"Sostente." Mario no tuvo que discutir.

Descendiendo hasta pasar a un lado del puente, Mario comprendió la intención de Bow cuando estuvieron a la altura de la base del castillo. Había entrado de una manera similar hace mucho tiempo, él que creía que era la única persona que descubrió ese hueco en la seguridad del castillo. La base de roca volcánica a diferencia del puente parecía haber sido tallada las manos agresivas de la naturaleza: habiendo rocas puntiagudas y fragmentos que caían hasta la lava desvaneciéndose en segundos, la atención de Mario pasó a unos rostros tallados en las superficies rocosas: koopas de aspecto bestial, con sus fauces abiertas dejando caer cascadas de lava.

Bowser esperaba que Mario no hiciera muchas preguntas. "Uh, así se elimina los residuos."

"Supongo que es mas eficaz que el reciclaje." Mario solo respondió.

En la zona norte, en donde se localizaban los centros de operaciones de la servidumbre del castillo –como estos habían insistido en que les llamaran- el Helikoopa se estacionó delante de un fusuma custodiado por antorchas y estatuas de oro. Bowser saltó, pero Mario le detuvo golpeando su armadura. El supuesto príncipe le miró con irritabilidad, pero fue interrumpido cuando Mario le haló dentro del Helikoopa. Ambos cayeron torpemente cerca del otro, sin duda habría sido una situación inesperada e incómoda si no fuera por la aparición de un paratroopa cargando una bolsa sobre su caparazón, silbando distraído se alejó volando pasando por alto a Mario y Bowser.

"¿Cómo sabias que iba aparecer?" Bow le preguntó, al tiempo que Mario saltaba fuera del Helikoopa, con una destreza mayor que la suya.

Mario dudó al principio: "Me eh colado por esta entrada anteriormente." admitió, después de todo Bow le advertirá a su primo sobre el hueco más adelante.

"Chico listo." Bowser solo le dijo, aunque se golpeó mentalmente al no haberlo notado anteriormente. "Supongo que estamos a mano: te salve de esa planta piraña y tú me salvaste de ser pillado."

A través del material del fusuma ambos notaron que no había nadie a la vista, entraron atravesando una larga habitación con un fuerte olor a detergente hasta encontrar la salida. Los pasillos regulares del castillo le dieron la bienvenida al rey, al igual que la sensación de peligro a cada momento. Bowser no podía quedarse por mucho tiempo, si alguien llegara a reconocerlo estaría perdido. Ya era malo ser atrapado en su forma khoman, ¿pero ser atrapado junto a Mario? La idea sacudía sus intestinos.

Si llegara a su objetivo, puede que el riesgo halla valido la pena.

"Aun no estamos a mano." Dijo Mario rompiendo el tenso ambiente. Bowser le observó, la expresión del fontanero era de absoluta seriedad.

"¿Eh?" vellos que Bowser aun desconocía que tenía se erizaron.

"En primer lugar pude haberme hecho cargo de la planta sin tu intervención…"

"Tienes una gran confianza en ti para ser alguien tan pequeño." Alguien tenía que decirlo, y no serían sus amiguitos. La sonrisa de Mario casi partió su rostro, ¿Por qué ese hombre sonreía sin motivo aparente? "Sin mi habrías terminado convertido en fertilizante."

"Me eh librado de cosas peores, muchas gracias. Una vez tu primo encantó los cuadros del castillo…" Mario se detuvo, mirando fijamente al frente. Con torpeza Bowser se detuvo, escuchando como pasos se acercaban a su posición. "Nos han pillado." Apretó sus puños a su costado. "Tendremos que dialogar…"

"Por supuesto que no." Negó Bow, mirando de un lado a otro. No reconocía el pasillo en donde se encontraban, si se guiaba por los tapices deducía que se encontraban a pocos pasos de la armería, pero si se guiaba por los apliques de hierro se ubicaba en el área de estudio de los discípulos de Kamek. Maldición, si salía de esto ileso iba a ordenar la instalación de holomapas en todas las áreas del castillo.

"Oh _mamma mia_." Esta vez, el tono con el que usó la expresión en italiano fue de exasperación. Mario se abalanzó sobre Bow al tiempo que extraía de su bolsillo de ítems un objeto resplandeciente. La interrogante murió en la boca de Bow al tiempo que el brillo los envolvía.

**(…)**

**Pasillo de la Unidad Primaria del área de estudio/formación en artes mágicas- a pocos metros de Mario y el Príncipe Bow. **

Kamek caminó con la mirada fija en su libro, solo para no encarar las cejas arqueadas de Kammy que le acosaban en silencio. En esos momentos se preguntaba como los pasillos podían extenderse con cada paso que daba, debía ser un hechizo bromista, era la solución más lógica.

"¿Desde cuanto has estado sobre esto?" inquirió la bruja, con su escoba reposando en su hombro con una delicadeza propio de ella. "Porque dudo que sea reciente."

"Tan correcta como vieja." Se burló Kamek secamente, cerrando con resignación su libro. Había perdido el hilo de la lectura bajo la mirada inquisitiva de la consejera segundaria. "Realmente no entiendo porque estas tan molesta querida, conmigo fuera tendrás más peso en las decisiones del rey."

"No quiero que me asciendan solo porque _renunciaste_, eso no es una victoria."

Los pasos de ambos ancianos de detuvieron, a pocos pasos de la entrada del estudio de Kamek. Este se giró, Kammy secretamente agradeció que las gafas del viejo eclipsaran sus ojos acusadores.

"No estoy renunciando, solo estoy aceptando mi _jubilación_." Aclaró, distraídamente pasando su mano por el borde de su capucha. "Anteriormente cuando los planes del niño fallaban sus súbditos lo culpaban a él, pero últimamente también han caído en mí. Seamos sinceros, hace quince años que debí jubilarme, pero pocos magikoopas eran capaces de llenar mis zapatos…Fue entonces que decidí entrenar por mi cuenta a un sucesor."

"No es por tu culpa que Bowser no haya logrado dominar el Reino de los Hongos." Gruñó Kammy, señalándolo con su escoba. "Ambos sabemos que este universo –este y el antiguo- se rige por fuerzas que ni nosotros podemos comprender, aunque te cueste admitirlo. Que ni los planes mas elaborados de Bowser hallan funcionado es debido a una ley, fuerza o poder místico estúpidamente poderoso que le impide triunfar."

"Un pensamiento muy filosófico para alguien que escandaliza por el barniz corrido de sus uñas." Esquivó, sin mucho entusiasmo en sus movimientos, el escobazo de Kammy. "Él te agradara, ambos son huraños y huelen a desesperación."

"¿Él? Por mucho que me entusiasme la idea de tener un nuevo fenómeno en el circo de nuestro difícil rey, me niego a reconocer a tu pupilo…"

"Karra, él se llama Karra" Kamek arqueó una ceja, ¿era acaso él o una fuente de aire se encontraba detrás de él? "Él es carbón, que con manos artesanas como las mías se convertirá en un diamante invaluable. Eh dedicado estos últimos años en trasmitirle todos mis conocimientos, créeme cuando te digo que fue difícil, el chico es un tozudo, pero al final valió la pena."

"Carne fresca y tozuda." Kammy hizo una mueca. "Deliciosa."

Kamek se permitió una breve sonrisa; el gesto era tan extraño para él que arrugas se marcaron en su cuello Kammy se estremeció ligeramente, casi invisible con la holgada túnica que portaba. Cuando las personas hablaban de la magia, siempre decían las maravillas que podían conseguir con solo mover una varita o formular una oración incoherente.

Pocos hablaban de las _consecuencias. _

Por eso pocos nacían con la capacidad de llenar los gruesos zapatos de ser un consejero real. No solo se trataba de ser una voz razonable y hacer malabares al impedir que el rey, la reina o ambos cometan una estupidez que lleve al reino a la anarquía…También significaba poder, un poder que él debía pagar con cada hechizo.

"De todos modos aun no debes cantar victoria." Dijo finalmente Kamek, dando a entender con su suave tono de voz que sabía en que estaba pensando Kammy. "Karra aún no está listo para responsabilidades más halla de trasmutar metales y mover objetos con su varita, y yo tampoco estoy listo para dejar todos mis asuntos en el aire solo para adelantar mi jubilación. Una vez que el rey solucione este nuevo lio del que se ha metido podré entregarle mis papeles de retiro…Cuando este de buen humor, por supuesto."

"Es Bowser." Dijo Kammy, posando su escoba en el aire. Deslizó su cuerpo sobre el palo, sintiéndose ligera como una pluma. "Es el niño que se obsesionó con un fontanero solo porque este de bebé no le dejo montar a su burro."

Kamek rodó los ojos, ¿Por qué ella siempre le recordaba la gran metedura de pata de su parte que causó la destrucción del castillo original? Era aún un novato, ¡¿esta bien?!

"Solo lárgate mujer; estas desperdiciando tiempo valioso." murmuró Kamek, apenas logrando ser escuchado debido a que Kammy se encontró volando lejos de él. El silencio reinó por el pasillo por un instante que se convirtió en un momento de terror cuando una fuerza desconocida lo atrapó de la capucha. Experiencias anteriores con sicarios y rebeldes le entrenaron para responder de inmediato: levantó su varita e invocó un hechizo aturdidor.

"¡Cuidado!" exclamó una voz familiar, al tiempo que el hechizo volaba y golpeaba a un pequeño hombre que apareció literalmente de la nada. Kamek abrió su hocico de la sorpresa al reconocer a su amo junto a un aturdido Mario en el pasillo, juntos, demasiado. Bowser le lanzó una mirada que se interpretaba como "cierra la boca".

Kamek suspiró, ¿es que acaso era difícil pedir un día normal en este reino de locos? Abrió la cerradura de la puerta a la izquierda, introduciendo a ambos con la fuerza de un hechizo de viento.

"Muy bien, ¿qué demonios ocurre aquí?" y esperaba una muy buena explicación.

Mario se estremeció, tambaleándose entre palabras que morían en la punta de su lengua, logró desplomarse en un sofá cubierto de un protector de plástico que chilló ante el peso. El amo Bowser le miró, con esa mirada inquisitiva sobreviviente a la transformación, Kamek comprendió que algo estaba ocurriendo al reconocer la inquietud por parte del Khoman. Arqueó una ceja, ¿Qué estaba tramando el chico?"

"Kamek, ¿aun Bowser se encuentra fuera?" inquirió el khoman.

Kamek parpadeó, _¿Qué demonios…?_

"Kamek no tenemos tiempo" ahora habló Mario, aun aturdido pero consiente de los sucesos a su alrededor. Se acercó a ambos, Kamek tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento al tener a Mario tan cerca de Bowser sin que este mostrara intensiones de estrangularlo. De nuevo, ¿Qué había ocurrido? "Necesitamos el código de acceso de la nave más capaz que tenga Bowser."

"Debemos llegar al Templo Estelar" continuó Bowser dando un paso a él. Fue entonces que sucedió: su amo se deslizó el brazalete de púas que apresaba su muñeca, dejándola libre le tomó del hombro. "Solo así podremos recuperar las piezas perdidas."_ Escucha con atención viejo: ahora soy el Príncipe Bow, no el Rey Bowser. Juro que te explicaré una vez que estemos fuera del castillo, pero hasta entonces te suplico que confíes en mí. _

El mensaje dentro de su cabeza resonó claro, pero solo provocó más preguntas que respuestas. Kamek suspiró; una parte de él extrañaría tener que lidiar con los problemas de Bowser una vez que su retiro sea oficial. Detener las locuras del niño y evitar que muera se había vuelto su pan de todos los días…Le resultaría complicado aceptar que el tiempo a su lado llegó a su fin.

"Espero que este humano se comporte con usted, Alteza Bow" dijo minutos más tardes, mientras descendían por largos tramos en un silencio incómodo. Adelante iba Mario, tras asegurar que era el mas capacitado para responder si llegara a ser pillado. Giró su rostro por un momento hacía él, curioso. "No confió en él."

"Ningún Koopa lo hace; por eso es adecuado para la misión." Replicó Bow.

"Me alegra que hablen de mi como si no estuviera presente." murmuró ácidamente Mario. Kamek recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte de Bowser, indicándole que hablara con inteligencia.

"Me disculpo, ¿Qué piensas obtener de todo esto?" inquirió Kamek, lentamente retrocediendo hasta estar a nivel con Bowser. El rey rogó a todas las divinidades estelares que Mario no hiciera un recuento de todas las ocasiones en donde Kamek le hizo la vida imposible, las estrechas escaleras de un castillo sobre una fosa de lava no eran el lugar indicado para una pelea mágica.

Mario debió estar de acuerdo; "Solo quiero ayudar a Bow"

"¿Bow?" con una ceja arqueada Kamek miró a Bowser. El magikoopa alzó su varita, susurrando un hechizo de insonorización que definitivamente, aunque este lo desconocía mientras bajaba por las escaleras, dejó a Mario _sordo_: el fontanero continuó avanzando, sin saber que una maldición había caído sobre él. Bow le habló al fontanero, solo obteniendo silencio: el hechizo había funcionado, no es que haya dudado de las habilidades del viejo. Un rugido emergió de su garganta cuando Kamek pisoteó su cola con fuerza, demasiada para un anciano. "Tienes cinco minutos para convencerme de que esto no es una mala idea".

"¡Él tiene mayor conocimiento de mapas!"

"¡Él te ha tomado por la cola y luego lanzado a la lava!" exclamó Kamek, luciendo terriblemente consternado por el giro de los acontecimientos. Por un momento Bowser se sintió de diez años, inseguro y avergonzado por ser reñido por Kamek. "Chico, ¿acaso has olvidado todos estos años de guerra? Si bien la situación con Clawdia y las piezas robadas resulta ser una amenaza de mayor relevancia que el Reino de los Hongos, ¡no te exige ir a aliarte con el Jumpman!" Kamek señaló a la espalda de Mario, iracundo. "¿¡Que crees que pasara cuando se entere que esta siento utilizado!?"

"No se enterará, al menos por ahora no" murmuró Bowser, no queriendo alzar la voz. "Tú mismo dijiste: la situación con Clawdia es delicada, aunque movilice a todas mis tropas para cuando la encuentren Clawdia habrá logrado unificar las piezas. Mario es una maquina; ha hecho trabajos en un día que al ejercito de Peach le costó realizar en tres, ¿oh acaso niegas que con él de nuestro lado nada le ocurrirá al Reino?"

Kamek gruñó, de pensamientos divididos.

"No es el reino lo que más me preocupa" murmuró

"¿Crees que Peach reclamara a su caballero?"

"Bowser, me preocupas tú" gruñó Kamek, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Crees que soy idiota, que no me eh enterado de lo que verdaderamente ocurre?"

Por un momento los pies humanos de Bowser tropezaron, pero rápidamente recuperaron el ritmo. Las pulsaciones de su corazón se descontrolaron al tiempo que su mirada se deslizaba a la espalda de Mario, recta y arqueada como un caballero hiendo al rescate de su damisela. Los recuerdos de esos veintinueve días le abofetearon uno por uno, obligándole a cerrar los ojos: dolor, ira, incredulidad, aceptación. Era como lidiar con las etapas del duelo, y si, su corazón estaba de duelo.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que Kamek le lanzara esa mirada sabionda que significaba: lo sabía.

"¿Tanto tiempo te costó adivinarlo?" fue lo que pudo inquirir, con un suave tono de sátira. La garra de Kamek fue a su antebrazo, dando incomodas palmadas.

"Dime hijo, ¿qué realmente planeas lograr con esto?"

Bowser agradeció a las estrellas por la pronta aparición de las naves; sacudió la mano de Kamek y corrió hacia Mario, estando al ritmo de sus pisadas. La luz mágica en las paredes iluminó la estancia rebelando una serie de vehículos estacionados en distintas plataformas, como si fueran atracciones de un museo. Mario sonrió levemente, reconociendo el gusto de Bowser por el verde metálico y las púas en las superficies de los vehículos, la mayoría aeronaves, pero también anfibios de aletas de metal y astronaves, de aspectos recién pulidos. Mientras algunos se encontraban intactos, la mayoría se encontraba abollados, baleados eh incluido lacerados.

Tras peinar de nuevo la colección de naves, comprendió avergonzado que esas malformaciones fueron causadas por él.

"Supongo que ya reconociste la mitad de estos modelos" bufó Kamek, llegando al lado de Mario. "¿Oh acaso reconociste tus patadas en él?"

"No…Creí que Bowser se molestara en guardarlos" siendo él un rey, no se esperaría que reciclara.

"Bueno, logra rescatar los que se han mantenido intactos, otros desafortunadamente se pierden ya sea porque se estrellan o explotan, curiosamente son los que más capital se ha invertido para su construcción los que nunca regresan" explicó Kamek, observando de reojo como Bowser se deslizaba entre las naves, palpando las superficies de estas como si reviviera viejos recuerdos. "Las naves actuales son híbridos, hechos con las piezas de esos errores, ¿acaso creíste que Bowser no tenía pasatiempos?"

Mario no respondió. Anteriormente su imagen del Rey de los Koopas se limitaba al de una bestia que esperaba en su trono la oportunidad perfecta para atacar el Reino de los Hongos. Ahora no sabía en qué pensar: Bowser con sentimientos, Bowser que disfrutaba reparar naves. La visión de Kamek agitando su varita provocó que se sobresaltara; el viejo mago realizaba movimientos circulares para luego bruscas rectas, como si dirigiera una orquesta. Bow apareció a su lado, agachándose. "No te pierdas esto" susurró.

De las sombras otra nave emergió, una que provocó que brotara de él una gran sonrisa. Reconoció el casco de la nave, que en realidad era semejante a un barco, deslizarse como si tuviera piernas a la luz, revelando hermosas alas que se agitaban con vida a los costados. Cuando los movimientos de varita culminaron el barco aterrizó en el suelo, provocando un leve estremecimiento. Si el Odissey tuviera conciencia, sentiría celos con solo ver al Turbokoopa*.

Su mandíbula debió estar caída, porque Bow comentó: "Preciosa, ¿verdad? Desde que destruiste la original, mi primo se obsesionó con traerla a la vida" y con esas palabras hubo un apretón en su hombro. Efímero y leve, pero ahí estuvo, y también una sensación de ardor que viajó a su rostro. Sensaciones demasiado familiares le abrumaron por unos segundos, que terminó al sentir un chasquido por parte de Kamek.

"Admito que es increíble pensar que Bowser la restauró" la última vez que vio a la Flota Estelar esta se encontraba estrellada en territorio del Reino Judía, envuelto en llamas. Deslizó sus dedos por la superficie, embellecida por la pintura metálica: decir que aún se sentía renuente a abordar la nave era mentira, estaba ansioso por sostener el timón entre sus dedos y navegar entre las nubes. "No tiene nada que envidiar a la versión anterior".

"Vidrios a prueba de balas, doce cañones de carga automática" ronroneó Bow, inconscientemente. Mario se giró a verlo, con sus ojos brillando del entusiasmo.

"¿Un motor de cuatrocientos pegasos de fuerza?"

Bow sonrió, un niño que encontró un amigo entre la nieve. "Correcto, chico de fuego" sabía que Mario se derretiría al ver la nave, el pensamiento no le provocaba irritabilidad, mas bien alegría. Ambos solían lanzar comentarios cortantes de ese tipo durante las competencias de kars – _mi auto es mejor que el tuyo, ¿Cómo puedes competir con ese bote de basura de cuatro neumáticos?_— comentarios que no iban a nada, ya que estaban rodeados de ojos y oídos curiosos. Pero por supuesto solo Bowser poseía ese pensamiento: para Mario el sentimiento era nuevo, inocente de los amargos recuerdos que poseía con Bowser.

Kamek observó esa interacción desde lejos, con el creciente malestar acentuándose dentro de él. Estaba familiarizado con esa sensación: surgía constantemente cuando su amo se involucraba en un lio que le costarían caro al final. Bow empujó con su dedo el hombro de Mario causando que se descolocara por unos instantes, Mario le lanzó una mirada desafiante, regresándole el golpe. Si, definitivamente esto ira a peor.

"Sera mejor que partan" Kamek los sacó de la discusión, "pueden continuar su conversación cuando se encuentren fuera de peligro, ¡incluso hacer una piyamada!"

"Relajate viejo" Kamek tenía razón: mientras mas tiempo ahí las posibilidades de ser descubiertos aumentaban: el Templo Estelar les esperaban, ahí sabrían donde comenzar su búsqueda. "Vamos Mario"

Realmente está sucediendo, fueron las palabras que resonaron dentro de la cabeza de ambos. La situación aún resultaba inadecuada, por no decir incomoda. Mario frunció el ceño: por supuesto que era incomoda, ¿Por qué habría de ser lo contrario? Una mujer koopa estaba amenazando la seguridad de su mundo y un khoman – oh lo que sea— le ha pedido su ayuda para salvar su reino, ¿acaso debería sentirse entusiasmado? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Se estaba hablando de un poder mágico _volátil_!

"Vamos Bow" caminó por la plataforma, siendo recibido por la frialdad del ambiente interno de la nave. Reconoció las paredes verdes con detalles naranjas, el piso amarillo y el techo rojo, pero hasta ahí las semejanzas: el Turbokoopa 2.0 era diferente, mas hogareño. Daba la sensación de ser una nave destinada a vuelos turísticos que ah la guerra. Mario se paseó hasta llegar al timón, una hermosa pieza de madera oscura que le hizo avergonzar del áspero timón del Odissey.

Suspiró, recordando su abandonada nave en las afueras de Koopa Town: habían pasado por muchos eventos juntos, abandonar la nave – aunque solo fuera metal, madera y tuercas— fue una decisión difícil que aun le costaba aceptar. Regresaría a por ella, no era una afirmación: era una _promesa_. Bow debió sentir su inquietud, acercándose detrás de él posó su garra en su hombro. El tacto fue áspero, incomodo.

Mario le aceptó.

"No le ocurrirá nada a tu niña" afirmó Bowser, alejando su garra de Mario. Sus dedos picaron, Bow arañó su palma con inquietud. "Pero no puedo pedir a los guardias que la remolquen al castillo: cuando la reconozcan sabrán que estas…"

"Comprendo" Mario chasqueó la lengua, jugueteando con el timón, "lo último que quieres es que estén preguntando por la presencia del enemigo numero uno del reino"

"No es lo que trataba de decir" gruñó Bowser, maldito complejo de sabelotodo. Mario se giró a él, esperando su respuesta. "¿Aun no has entendido que esta amenaza es clasificada? Todo debe llevarse bajo el radar: solo Kamek estará al tanto de nuestras acciones."

"¿Ni siquiera los Koopalings?" Mario inquirió, entrecerrando los ojos, "¿Bowser?"

"Mis primos creen que estoy escondido en una aldea lejana por mi seguridad, es mejor que crean eso" bien, otra _mentira_, esta vez más difícil de soltar. Cierto: los Koopalings no estaban al tanto de sus acciones, no del todo. Ellos creían que fue a buscar las piezas solo, no cuentan con la participación de Mario.

De nuevo, un resultado vivido a su pregunta: ¿Qué ocurrirá si llegaran a enterarse de…el hechizo, Clawdia y Mario? Blasfemias a gritos, Caos, desorden, insurgencia, su legado hundiéndose en la lava…

"¿Sabes lo que podría ocurrir si llegaran a enterarse?" inquirió, con voz estrangulada, al aire. Mario aflojó la mirada, dejando caer sus manos a sus costados. Él comprendía, a duras penas, la responsabilidad que cargaba sobre su caparazón. Pero ambos ya estaban metidos hasta el cuello en esto: debían terminarlo a toda costa.

"Perdón, solo…Estoy estresado" bufó, como si le costara admitirlo. Bowser lo miró con atención: bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos y piel opacada. Pasó por alto sus nuevas características, en primera porque no veía relevancia en señalarlas, en segunda porque no quería una respuesta acida. "Apenas regresaba de una aventura cuando pediste mi ayuda…No eh descansado mucho desde entonces."

"Las habitaciones están en el fondo" señaló detrás, en un intento por limar la tensión entre ellos. Mario negó, regresando a su actitud optimista. "Duerme un poco, te lo mereces."

"¡Olvídalo! Descansare cuando tengamos la primera pieza en nuestras manos" tronó sus dedos, le lanzó una sonrisa confiada. "Cuando desees, príncipe".

"¿Uh?" Bowser quedó aturdido por unos minutos.

"Me refiero a que comencemos a elevarnos, Bow"

Cierto. Bowser gruñó profundamente, comenzando a operar la nave. Un suave ronroneó emergió debajo de ellos, afuera, Kamek observó a una distancia prudente como el techo desaparecía, permitiéndole a la nave partir. No por primera vez en sus años como consejero se preguntó si volvería a ver a su amo, un pensamiento viperino que se filtraba constantemente en su mente. Anteriormente Kamek le pasaba por alto, ahora, se dejó enredar por la duda.

"Que las estrellas estén con usted, amo Bowser" rogó, cuando la nave se elevó, en un estallido sónico.

**(...)**

¿Que pasara en el Templo Estelar? ¿Bowser podrá sostener la mentira? ¿que estara ocurriendo mientras en el Reino Campiñón?

**Glosario: **

**-Oviparo: **que pone huevos, algunas veces siendo criaturas asexuales. Una teoría loca de los fans es que Bowser es asexual y creó a Junior: explicando la falta de figura materna. En realidad no lo veo tan loco, Bowser no sería el primer reptil de la cultura geek con la capacidad de poner huevos.

**\- Turbokoopa:** nave presente al inicio de Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga. Según la información que nos da uno de los soldados de Bowser costó mas de lo que duro.

¡Yea, la linea del tiempo que amplia! Aunque creo que ya es obvio este fic ocurre despues de los acontecimentos de...Bueno, todos los juegos hasta la fecha publicados bajo el nombre de "Mario & Luigi". Entre nosotros amo estos RPG, aunque mi favorito siempre sera Paper Mario.


	10. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI: Acorralado.**

_Cuando las estrellas caigan; estaré contigo. Cuando el sol se apague; estaré contigo. Cuando la luna estalle en una bola de fuego; estaré contigo. Cuando estés por dar tu último aliento; estaré contigo. _

_\- Fragmento de "Paper Luigi y los Tiranos del Tiempo: volumen III" autor: Luigi Belloni._

**Jardines reales— ¿recuerdan aquel circuito en Mario Kart DS? Si, ese mismo.**

Disfrutando el silencio nocturno Daisy se desplazó por el frió ambiente como una dama fantasma, meditando acerca de lo ocurrido horas antes.

La princesa Daisy de Sarasaland nunca fue un ser nocturno; de hecho, podía afirmar sin vergüenza que la noche – específicamente las nueve— era su hora preferida. Libre de responsabilidades y presa de un misterioso insomnio paseó por los jardines reales con apenas sus pies emitiendo ruido por la grava cortada. Portaba una gabardina por encima de su camisón ocultando sus suaves atributos, pero de igual manera si alguien pillaba a la máxima monarca de Sarasaland en esas transparentes prendas se armaría un escándalo entre los medios de comunicación sedientos por noticias humillantes. Los habitantes del Reino Champiñón eran tan diferentes a su imperio que a veces le irritaba.

No podía dormir, como afirmó antes. Desconocía el motivo, pero podía atribuir en parte la culpa a los eventos de esta noche. Su lealtad hacia Peach fue el motivo por el cual no regresó al imperio: presentía que la necesitaba, puede que no ahora, pero pronto vendrá arrastrandose. Peach al principio negara su ayuda, pero al final estará tan cansada emocionalmente que no se alejara cuando Daisy le brinde un abrazo meloso.

Los rumores corrían y causaban alboroto, como yoshis hambrientos. Rumores acerca de la última odisea de Mario, parloteos oscuros que giraban en torno al fontanero y a la princesa rosada. Las columnas de chismes se habían alimentado de esos rumores como pirañas: ahora todos especulaban acerca de la creciente enemistad entre ambos, Daisy rogaba que solo fueran pamplinas.

Pero luego vio salir a Mario salir del castillo hecho una furia y no supo que pensar.

Algo estaba seguro: los acontecimientos de la Luna habían provocado una bola de nieve, que con el pasar de los días aumentaba de tamaño. Estrellas, de solo en imaginar en las consecuencias…

Quizás sea hora de una intervención familiar. Se había hecho en pocas ocasiones, siempre obteniendo los resultados que se buscaba: la última vez fue para tratar el TEPT producto por la modificación del universo en Luigi y Peach, Mario rechazó la ayuda, sus palabras fueron que se encontraba bien ante el hecho de que por poco todo —literalmente todo— desaparece delante de sus ojos. Hablaría con Mario y Luigi en cuanto se hiciera de día.

"¡Daisy!" tan pronto como escuchó el grito desesperado Daisy abrochó la gabardina para ocultar su escote pronunciado. Su vergüenza desapareció de inmediato al notar una figura delgada correr entre los arbustos, con sus mejillas ardiendo y el sudor corriendo por su frente. Él se detuvo delante de ella, dejándose caer cerca de una fuente. Daisy le sostuvo a tiempo para impedir una conmoción cerebral.

"¡Luigi! ¿¡Qué ocurre!?" inquirió, inclinándose para estar a la altura del héroe vestido de verde. Reconoció el miedo en los ojos azules del fontanero, un miedo que paralizaba su columna vertebral: le sacudió los hombros, en busca de despertarlo del trance en que se había sumergido. "¡Luigi!" fue a levantar su mano en busca de abofetearlo cuando finalmente reaccionó.

"¡Mario! ¡Ah cometido una locura!" gritó, seguido de una serie de gritos que Daisy no se molestó en descifrar. Su corazón latió ferozmente, aceptando que definitivamente tendrían que recurrir a una intervención lo más pronto posible.

**(…)**

**Aposentos privados de Peach— solo un puñado de personas pueden entrar.**

Toadworth tocó suavemente la puerta, no muy seguro de sus acciones. Peach había sido clara en la orden de no molestarla salvo si ocurriera de pronto una invasión alienígena o una rebelión en Toad Town. En raras ocasiones Peach ordenaba que la dejaran sola, así que cuando ocurría nadie objetaba, aunque estuvieran en contra. Pero Toadworth había criado a esa niña: era su hija, no podía permitir que se ahogara en un espiral de desesperación cuando él podía impedirlo.

Dentro de la habitación Peach sollozaba suavemente, con su cuerpo hundido en el colchón de su cama. No eran alaridos de desesperación, solo simples gotas saladas que rondaban por sus mofletes sin emitir sonido. Entre sus manos había un valioso recuerdo: un guante viejo pero de valor emocional abrumador, que era resguardado recelosamente por ella desde hace ocho años.

_Era tan oscuro el mundo, ese mundo. Nadie podía escucharla gritar, nadie escuchaba como pedía a gritos la presencia de ese tirano rey Koopa. La joven Princesa Peach que portaba un vestido blanco se dejó caer en el suelo empolvado presa del miedo: quería regresar a casa, quería sentirse segura. _

_Repentinamente la luz iluminó su rostro, pasmada levantó la mirada encontrándose con un hombre que azotaba la puerta de su celda, con tanta fuerza que accidentalmente la separó de la pared. Peach se encogió aún más: ¿Quién era ese? ¿un torturador? Gateó hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared mas lejana, el hombre entró lentamente a la celda, mirándola con atención. Peach no vio escamas ni dientes, solo vio piel y unos gigantes ojos azules que no mostraban burla._

_Sino compasión._

_"Tú debes ser la Princesa Toadstool" habló el desconocido, levantando sus manos en señal de paz. Peach lo miró con mayor atención, ¿era acaso una trampa? Bowser prometió que iba a desposarla con o sin su consentimiento, ¿él iba a llevarla al altar? "Espero que lo seas; no sabes cuánto batalle por encontrarte" su voz era extraña, no solo por ese acento tan poco característico de estas regiones: parecía estar tratando de ser cortes, cuando estaba acostumbrado a ladrar. _

_¿Encontrarla? ¿de qué champiñones estaba hablando ese caballero? Peach se enderezó, ayudándose con la pared. El pequeño caballero dio otro paso, buscando ganarse la confianza de la princesa cautiva, parecía bailar en busca de la cercanía. Ella inclinó la cabeza, él la imitó. _

_Él levantó su mano, extendiendo sus dedos hacia ella. Peach se encogió contra la pared, siendo asaltada por su voz interior: debía ser una trampa, claramente estaba jugando con ella antes de que decida…Ni siquiera podía imaginar que le haría._

_"Soy Mario, vine a rescatarte" se presentó el caballero de rojo, sin malicia en sus palabras. Peach abrió sus ojos, comprendiendo sus palabras: ¿todo terminó? Imposible, ¡todos los caballeros y súbditos que trataron salvarla fueron convertidos en bloques! ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Dónde estaba su armadura y espada? "Sé que tienes muchas preguntas…Y sé que tienes mucho miedo, pero créeme cuando te digo que todo terminó" fueron sus palabras._

_"¿Todo?" habló ella tras una larga pausa; había gritado tanto que su voz sonaba áspera, "¿Bowser…?"_

_"Ya no es una amenaza, te lo aseguro" Peach reconoció quemaduras y arañazos por el rostro del caballero de rojo, encontrando una historia digna de contarse. Ella avanzó hacia él, tomando su mano con delicadeza. El ardor recorrió sus dedos desnudos cuando al tocar su palma su piel enrojeció, Mario retrocedió demasiado tarde, quemó accidentalmente la mano de Peach. "¡Oh, lo siento tanto signorita! Que torpe de mi parte, eh usado una flor de fuego recientemente."_

_"Descuida" murmuró ella, frotándose la quemadura. No había dolido tanto, su reacción fue porque la habia tomado desprevenida. Aun avergonzado por inconscientemente herir a una mujer Mario deslizó uno de sus guantes, para después tendérselo a Peach. La princesa parpadeó confundida, aceptando la prenda._

_"Úselo, así no se quemara. Tendremos que ir tomados de la mano para prevenir ataques, ¿está bien?" inquirió Mario, para después agregar velozmente: "¡no me malinterprete! Solo quiero que deje de sufrir Su Majestad"._

_"Comprendo Mario" le tranquilizó Peach, envolviendo su mano con el guante. Tomó la mano del caballero, admitiendo que el rubor se acentuó en sus pómulos. Todo terminó gracias a ese joven caballero de vestiduras rojizas, la princesa se sintió flotar en una nube. "Usted no sabe lo agradecida que estoy" susurró con sinceridad._

_Mario le miró, formando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Fue entonces que Peach, con dieciocho años, supo que ambos estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino. Podían estar alejados por tiempos indefinidos, pero siempre regresarían._

"Oh Mario" susurró Peach enterrando su nariz en el guante. Ah veces deseaba regresar en el tiempo, sumergirse en la simplicidad de una época en donde su única preocupación era atender a sus súbditos. Nada de monstruos obsesionados, entes demoniacos uh espectros, solo ella y él contra el mundo. "¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de mí? Mi buen caballero."

Ah veces se preguntaba si fue su culpa; si accidentalmente le dio insinuaciones a su amigo mediante actos que ella catalogó como inofensivos: besos en la nariz, pasteles de agradecimiento, tardes contemplando la llegada de la noche, permitiéndole creer que tenía una oportunidad. Pero el pensamiento era ridículo, nadie coqueteaba inconscientemente, nadie pedía inconscientemente ser cortejada. Ojala tuviera el poder de revertir los sentimientos de Mario, ojala pudiera aclarar su propia mente acerca de ellos.

Estaba segura que no amaba a Mario, tan segura como afirmaba ser la monarca del Reino Champiñón. Le quería, un sentimiento totalmente diferente. Cuando todos en su círculo de confianza se rindieron al verla siendo secuestrada él saltó en protesta, derribando barreras impenetrables y saltando fosas impasables. Existían distintas manifestaciones del amor, como le enseñó Toadworth en una ocasión: el amor familiar, el amor entre amigos, el amor romántico…Mario no entraba en el último, por más que repasara sus sentimientos hacia él, no podía pensar en él como algo más que un amigo.

Trato de hablar con él con respecto a sus sentimientos, el dialogo siempre ha sido una vía factible entre ellos. ¿Qué hizo él? Cerrarse como un capullo, huyendo a una aventura de la cual no fue informada. Y ahora esto; ¡peleó con su caballero por Bowser! El responsable del sufrimiento de su gente, ese monstruo no merece ni formar parte de su vida.

¿Por qué Mario no podía ver el mundo igual que ella? Antes lo hacía: imparables, el dúo dinámico que se movían en sincronía. La respuesta cruel y verdadera: en esa época Mario reservaba sus sentimientos para sí mismo, ¿Qué le hizo creer que le aceptaría? ¿El ambiente romántico que proporcionaba la luna? ¿Las flores? ¡Necesitaba una respuesta para poder salvar su amistad!

Tocaron la puerta, Peach sabía quién era. Con voz apagada le permitió el paso, observando como Toadworth entraba a la habitación con cautela, como si esperaba un ataque de almohadas y llanto femenino. Peach rodó, ocultando el deshilado guante en su cómoda. Podía verse que su habitación había cambiado: en la pared oeste solía estar un cuadro al óleo de Mario, ahora solo había una pared desnuda color melocotón.

"¿Estas lista para hablar?" inquirió Toadworth, sentándose a su lado. Peach se abrazó a sí misma, reuniendo todo el valor en su delgado cuerpo.

"Mario se me propuso en la luna" admitió en un bufido de rabia.

Toadworth parpadeó lentamente.

"Oh" comentó finalmente tras un largo silencio, "¿Se te propuso? ¿Él…Te propuso matrimonio?"

"¡No!" exclamó Peach, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, "¡Bueno si! ¡No! ¡Maldición no lo sé! ¡Acabamos de salvarnos de milagro de un derrumbe Toadworth, no me pidas que recuerde con claridad ese momento!" gruñó, palmeándose la frente al recordar que había soltado una palabrota. Afortunadamente Toadworth la pasó por alto.

"Él confesó que estaba enamorado de ti" afirmó Toadworth. "Me preguntaba…Cuando el muchacho iba a finalmente dar el paso"

"¿Lo sabías?" inquirió Peach, "¿lo sabías y no me advertiste? ¡¿Sabes cuantas veces Mario pudo tomarme por sorpresa!?"

"Querida, no me correspondía. Los sentimientos de un hombre resultan a veces ser más volátiles que el de las mujeres, Mario entra en ese porcentaje" explicó Toadworth, provocando un efecto tranquilizador en Peach. "Recuerda que Mario también es importante para mí; cuando llegó al reino, confundido y endurecido por las experiencias de su mundo de origen, supe que necesitaba un guía. Le vi madurar, le vi convertirse en el héroe que siempre supo en que se convertiría. No podía traicionarle de ese modo, le rompería el corazón."

"Aun así, una advertencia no hubiera caído mal" murmuró Peach. Jugueteó con las sabanas verde limón, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. ¿Quién más estaba al tanto de los sentimientos sin corresponder de Mario? Probablemente Daisy y Luigi igual estaban de enterados: la primera por ser un poco entrometida, el segundo por el único familiar del fontanero rojo.

"Una moneda de oro por tus pensamientos" pidió Toadwoth. Peach suspiró.

"Ojala tuviera el poder de mi madre" confesó la princesa.

Instintivamente el ambiente se tornó gélido, interpretando la confesión de la princesa. Toadworth suspiró; deseaba que Peach no recurriera a la difunta Reina Cherry para manifestar su desesperación. Si fuera una regente cualquiera de los antepasados de Peach el comentario sería inofensivo.

Pero estaban tratando con la poderosa Cherry, reina de la magia blanca.

Peach poseía apenas meses de vida cuando Cherry fue asesinada, así que no sentía el peso de sus palabras cuando juraba en nombre de su difunta madre. Pero Toadworth, tan viejo como el reinado de Cherry, podía sentir la pesadez producto de los recuerdos. Recuerdos agridulces de una época que aparentaba ser de oro cuando en realidad era de hierro: economía prospera, ocio y bienestar; cuando en realidad fue época de paz fría. Mientras todos pensaban que Cherry tras los muros del castillo disfrutaba de su reciente maternidad, en realidad ella experimentaba con magia, exponiéndose a los efectos nocivos producto de la manipulación de esta, poco a poco perdiendo su humanidad…

"Princesa, no le recomiendo que se refiera de ese modo a su madre" aconsejó con voz neutral. Peach reconoció ese tono: el del reproche, común cuando realizaba o decía una atrocidad.

"No puedo evitar pensar que sería más sencillo" murmuró, chasqueando los dedos. El brillo purpura emergió de sus yemas creando una figura en movimiento: un caballo a galope. Los ojos de la princesa se sumergieron en el abrumador olor de la magia. "La magia ha sido un escape a mis inseguridades, ah tratar con los…Recuerdos perturbadores. Tengo pocos recuerdos de mi madre, pero los que poseo encuentro un aura inconmovible a su alrededor, un aura a la que llegó gracias a la magia."

"No hace falta recordarle el terrible precio que la magia le cobra a los seres vivos." Toadworth continuaba con su tono neutral, al tiempo que sujetaba las manos de Peach. El caballo desapareció, junto a la sensación de seguridad. "Si, sientes que eres invencible, que controlas lo físico y lo intangible con solo hacer girar los dedos, pero la realidad es que por cada hechizo que conjuras pierdes un gramo de lo más valioso que posee un humano."

Peach suspiró, murmurando a regañadientes: "la humanidad".

"Es por eso que me reusé a que continuara estudiando los libros de su madre: acepto que aprenda a defenderse, pero no aceptare que siga el mismo camino de su madre." Estaba siendo duro, pero no había de otra. Peach había alcanzado un nivel de magia aceptable, no era necesario que continuara arriesgándose. Pero, también podía entender la falta de seguridad que sentía la princesa: ser un blanco de secuestros, extorciones y maldiciones no era sencillo de lidiar, y Peach estaba harta de los abusivos. "Solo quiero que comprendas mi niña: la magia no es la solución a todos los problemas."

Un comentario acido estuvo por salir de los labios de Peach, pero se desvaneció cuando un grupo de soldados irrumpieron en su habitación. Instintivamente su mano brilló, en respuesta a la posible amenaza. "¿¡Que significa esto!? ¡Les ordene que...!"

Las palabras murieron en su boca al reconocer a Daisy y Luigi entre los soldados: su mejor amiga sostenía los hombros de Luigi, respirando agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación. No hizo falta que Luigi narrara los eventos para que Peach entendiera que había ocurrido.

Mario le había desobedecido.

El mundo a su alrededor fue invadido por el gris, tragándose los vivos colores pasteles que daban belleza a su vida. Sus pies se congelaron, parecían no tener circulación. A duras penas, con Luigi exclamando a gritos lo que ocurrió, logró llegar junto a él. Posó sus manos desnudas en los hombros del hombre de verde, deteniendo su ataque. sus ojos se encontraban dilatados signo de nerviosismo junto a su corazón latiendo desenfrenado. Boom, boom.

"Cálmate".

Sus palabras fueron efectivas cuando Luigi la miró. Iguales sus ojos eran con los de Mario, pero de distinta forma: dos espejos hechos con el mismo material, pero de distinto molde.

"Ahora explícate, lentamente".

**(…)**

La explicación de Luigi: Mario cometió un error, Mario cayó en la trampa de Bowser. Si fuera en otro momento, en otra época, se habría reído ante la posibilidad, ante la idea de que Mario cometiera un error tan desastroso. Pero luego llegó al hogar de Mario, aun impregnado con su olor en las paredes y muebles, encontrando un hueco vacío en donde debía estar el Odissey.

La magia bailó por el lugar ofreciéndole una representación de lo ocurrido: entre brillos y estelas Mario zarpó, sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose entre las nubes. Desactivó el hechizo: había visto demasiado. Agradecía que Luigi, Daisy y Toadworth le brindaran privacidad para el hechizo, pero el tiempo se había acabado. Entró por la puerta trasera, conectada a la acogedora sala que años atrás se encargó de pintar entre risas con Mario, caminó con pesadez deteniéndose al captar las palabras de sus amigos.

"Ni siquiera sé que decir" esa voz era Daisy, dura y gentil. Podía imaginársela apoyada en la pared, zapateando constantemente, "estoy…Sorprendida del actuar de Mario."

"Somos dos" ahora fue turno de Luigi hablar, mostrando un tono nasal. Aunque él lo negara había lloriqueado un poco, "¿y si está siendo manipulado? ¿Un hechizo? ¿Dispositivo de control mental?"

"Luigi, ¿esa es tu explicación?" Daisy saltó, mostrándose renuente a la explicación de Luigi.

"Al menos estoy tratando de no pensar en él como un traidor" Peach siempre admiró esa característica propia de la relación entre Mario y Luigi: no todos los hermanos eran leales entre ellos, ella había presenciado como entre familiares se clavaban los colmillos ante la más pequeña oportunidad. Luigi presenció como Mario alzaba velas y se tiraba de cabeza al llamado del Reino de Bowser y continuaba dispuesto a defenderlo a capa y espada. "Si estuvieras en sus zapatos, ¿no te gustaría tener el beneficio de la duda?"

Un minuto de silencio después Daisy bufó: "solo respondo a las evidencias", fue lo que necesitó para abandonar su refugio.

"Daisy, Luigi, este es el peor de los momentos para comenzar una pelea" advirtió con ese tono condescendiente que solo ella podía lograr: no considerándose como una reprimenda, pero tampoco alentando el conflicto. Ambos mordieron sus labios, las mejillas de Luigi se tornaron ligeramente rosadas. "Ahora lo que necesitamos es tratar de detener a Mario antes de que logre llegar al castillo de Bowser" tomó asiento junto a Toadworth, "Luigi, ¿crees que podrías comunicarte con Mario con tú dispositivo de comunicación carente de magia?"

Luigi parpadeó, "¿habla del teléfono, Peach?" recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta, Luigi caminó hasta la cocina, en donde colgaba dicho aparato. Anteriormente comentó la poca necesidad de poseer un teléfono en un reino que dependía totalmente de la magia, incluso para comunicarse, ahora se sentía agradecía al haber sido ignorada por los hermanos.

"¿Comunicaras esto con el consejo?" inquirió Daisy, la pregunta que nadie deseaba hacer. Mientras los pitidos producidos por el teléfono resonaban en el fondo, Peach meditó sus opciones: tarde o temprano llegarían a sus súbditos los actos de Mario, con suerte llegarían primero a ellos y no a los miembros del consejo. Tendría que prevenir la oleada de miedo que asaltaría a la capital deprisa, antes de que comience a llover fuego. El consejo era un asunto totalmente diferente: podía aplacar el miedo entre las masas con una conferencia de prensa, pero tendría que solicitar una reunión con el consejo.

Como si tener a Mario dirigiéndose al reino de su secuestrador no fuera ya estresante, en breve tendría que defenderlo ante los cinco toads más influyentes del reino, toda una maravilla. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos al continuar pensando: ¿Qué pasará si la noticia continua esparciéndose por el resto de la región, hasta los reinos fronterizos? ¿Qué demonios está pensando Mario?

"No atiende" las palabras de Luigi resonaron entre los presentes, regresando más pálido de lo normal. "Peach, tengo un terrible presentimiento"

"No debes temer, Maestro Luigi" Toadworth intervino en el momento adecuado, acercándose a Luigi con aire paternal. "Recordemos que el Maestro Mario ha podido con cualquier desafío que se le ha presentado: pronto comprenderá que todo esto solo es una treta de Bowser para tenerlo en desventaja, ¡debemos tener fe en tu hermano!"

La declaración de Toadworth disipó el denso terror entre los presentes: Mario ha estado en desventaja la mayor parte de sus aventuras, ya sea al estar en territorio enemigo o luchando con solo un champiñón en su reserva, las posibilidades de que regresara sin tantas afecciones era alta. Si regresaba, una voz maliciosa agregó en la mente de Peach.

"No podemos esperar sentados a que regrese" dijo con firmeza Luigi, mirando a las princesas con una mirada que indicaba que tenía un sueño, "debemos ir a traerlo: entraremos furtivamente por el Bosque Encantado, si partimos pronto estaremos llegando para mañana en el atardecer"

"¿Cómo?" inquirió Peach arqueando una ceja, "Pero si Mario tarda tres días en llegar al Reino Koopa a pie"

"…No si usamos a una tubería" Daisy saltó, mirando fijamente a Luigi, "Si, las tuberías te llevan a cualquier lugar de la región mientras estén interconectadas, ¿no? Mario comentó en una ocasión que en su búsqueda por las Praderas encontró una serie de tuberías antiguas: la mayoría se encontraban tan dañadas que entrar en ellas sería suicidio, pero una de ellas logró llevarlo a una zona secreta del Reino Koopa".

Peach no podía creerlo, ¿Mario encontró una tubería en su reino que conecta con el Reino Koopa? ¿Bowser estaba al tanto de eso? Oh mejor, ¿desde cuándo Mario encontró esa dichosa tubería?

"¿Desde cuándo encontró esa tubería?" inquirió, realizando cálculos. No pudo haberla encontrado durante la odisea, de ser así el viaje al Reino de las Ruinas habría sido innecesario…¿Oh si?

¿Sería tan absurdo pensar que todo este tiempo ah estado ocultando la existencia de esa tubería, aun sabiendo que reduciría la tortura de estar bajo las garras de Bowser…Ah solo horas?

Luigi habló, aplastando su divagación: "Eh, creo que la encontró recientemente, antes de nuestro viaje al hotel" explicó, ignorando el lio de pensamientos que Peach formaba en su cabeza. Si, tenía sentido, ¿no es así? Mario encontró esa tubería recientemente, era lógico.

"¡Entonces no debemos pensarlo demasiado!" exclamó Daisy, golpeando sus puños con entusiasmo: la idea de internarse en una aventura tan peligrosa, después de una temporada de tranquilidad, resultaba excitante. "esto sonara extraño: ¡debemos salvar a Mario de ese galápago superdesarrollado!, ¿Cuándo partimos?" Luigi sonrió, contagiándose del entusiasmo de Daisy y olvidando la tontería que comentó minutos atrás.

"Lo más pronto posible: necesitaremos recolectar ítems necesarios para el viaje, además, puede que tenga que llamar a unos viejos amigos" Luigi miró a Peach, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto, "por supuesto, si usted así lo dice."

"Partirán cuando dicte" afirmó Peach, para después agregar con una tímida sonrisa: "porque yo igual ire con ustedes" Las reacciones ante la firme declaración, lanzada casi infantilmente, no se hizo esperar.

"¡Yeah, princesas al poder!" exclamó Daisy, levantando su puño.

"¿Segura, Peach?" Luigi, siempre preocupado por el bienestar de sus amigos, inquirió.

"¡Absolutamente no!" gritó de espanto Toadworth. Los tres humanos le miraron, encogidos por la estruendosa exclamación: "Peach, ¡esto es demasiado peligroso para usted! Estamos hablando del Reino Koopa, además, la nación esperara que usted se mantenga firme ante posibles amenazas!"

"¿Posibles amenazas? ¡Ya estamos lidiando con una gran amenaza!" exclamó Peach, controlando el tono de su voz; no por ser una princesa, por estar refiriéndose al hombre que fue su figura paterna de niña, "¡Mario esta en suelo enemigo, no sabemos que esta viviendo! ¡Puede que este herido, hambriento o peor!" sintió un estremecimiento: miró de reojo como Luigi tomaba asiento con pesadez, luchando contra los espasmos de su famélico cuerpo. "Lo que trato de decir es: Mario ah sacrificado todo con tal de salvarme, era el primero en dar el salto de fe incluso aunque la situación parecia irremediable. Ah estado conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, ¿Qué clase de amiga soy si, ahora que él me necesita, no puedo hacer lo mismo por él? ¡debo hacerlo!"

"¡Podría lastimarse! ¡El reino quedaría a merced de los Koopa si le pasa algo!" luego agregó, en un suave murmuro: "no sé qué haría yo si llegara a pasarle algo" provocando que el corazón de Peach se congelara ante la inmensa devoción mostrada en la corta declaración: odiaba tener que poner a Toadworth en esta situación, más cuando su salud se ha comprometido estos últimos años, pero era necesario demostrar que era capaz de mantener el control aunque el mundo estuviera tambaleándose a su alrededor. Se acabó el arquetipo de damisela en apuros.

Bowser le hizo gritar de horror por última vez.

"Nosotros le cuidaremos" afirmó Luigi, confiado a pesar de que mantenía sus dudas. No le malentiendan: había presenciado los entrenamientos de Peach estas últimas semanas, eh incluso llegando a participar como blanco. Era asombroso lo mucho que ha evolucionado la magia de la princesa, ¿pero estaba preparada para entrar a la pelea real? "Eh incluso podemos llevar algunos toads con nosotros, como refuerzos".

"Vamos Toadworth" Daisy fue quien dio la estocada final: "debemos hacer esto por Mario".

"¡Bien! ¡Pero será bajo mis condiciones!" exclamó finalmente Toadworth, señalando a los presentes con su bastón: "A ver Su Majestad, ¿Qué pasara cuando el consejo se entere de su ausencia? ¿Qué clase de truco usara para mantenerlos calmados?"

"Pensaré en algo, deben creer que me encuentro a salvo en el castillo…Como un sustituto" y ahí el foco apareció sobre su cabeza. Intercambió una larga mirada con Daisy, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento. Luigi parpadeó: ¿estaba perdiéndose de algo?

Horas después, unas largas horas para los tres aventureros, una toad de trenzas rosadas se llevaba una pequeña corona a su cabeza. Su cuerpo fue envuelto por un brillo rosa deslumbrante, estirando su cuerpo y provocando que creciera cabello en donde debería estar un sombrero de hongo. Una dama escalofriantemente similar a la princesa apareció, parpadeando y bufando al ver su reflejo en el espejo.

"Tenga en cuenta que pediré unas merecidas vacaciones cuando esto acabe" comentó con desesperación Peachette, mirando con una sonrisa cansada a Peach.

**(….)**

Mientras tanto en las Praderas, la zona más prospera y cercana al Castillo Peach, la oscuridad caía sobre el bello paisaje verdezco. Una tubería emergió, lanzando sonidos de avería para después escupir a una figura femenino que rodó por el pasto como peso muerto. No eran nubes lo que provocaban la oscuridad que se cernía sobre la vida de la zona, mucho menos un eclipse…Solo oscuridad, un manto oscuro que engullía el cielo.

Y continuó extendiéndose, zona por zona, lentamente engullendo la luz en el Reino Champiñón. La figura femenina levantó la vista, sintiendo sus heridas pulsar al ritmo de su corazón desesperado, observando con ira como la magia oscura se reía en su cara.

"Ah comenzado".

**(...)**

**Notas del Autor:**

De acuerdo, entre nosotros: Nintendo nunca ha sido específico en esto de la geografía/topografía/cualquier palabra que termine en "grafía" del Reino Champiñón y sus reinos limítrofes. En este fic me guio por la información daba por los juegos de New Súper Mario Bros, por si las dudas, bueno, también añado datos de Mario & Luigi y Paper Mario – más Mario & Luigi que Paper Mario, debido a que este último entra como universo alternativo—.

¡Nadie pidió mi versión de como acontecieron los eventos después del primer juego, pero aquí esta! Estuve tentada a convertir el rubio de Peach es un suave pelirrojo, pero después dije: ñe, información innecesaria, me conformo con que use un vestido blanco.

Apenas me eh dado cuenta el eror que cometí con el capítulo anterior...Ups. Ultimamente eh estado ocupada ahora que estoy trabajando, ¡por primera vez en mi vida! Bueno, a nadie le importa eso. Les prometo que continuare esta historia junto con mi otra historia, ¡no les faltare...por mucho!


End file.
